Until Dusk
by Whispersofadragon
Summary: Legendary Pokémon are disappearing. Thugs are after Lillie's Cosmog Nebby. And Lavender Town Native, Charley, has just been uprooted and transported to Melemele Island, where she is swept into a fascinating and mysterious journey to protect her friends and the Pokemon of the planet.
1. Prologue

~ Prologue ~

 _Footsteps pattered in the rain. Soft. Almost unnoticeable._

 _"Quick, I thought I saw it go through here!"_

 _Bright red lights shone through the leaves. A fearful gasp hissed between her teeth and she spun, furry paws landing hard against the wet earth as she ran. She tried to reach within, access Teleport, but her powers… where were they?_

Leave me alone, _her heart cried out. Hot tears fell on damp fur._ Leave me be!

 _As if her hearts cry had brought light to her fear, radiance exploded around her, breaking through the night. She gasped, skidding in the mud. A cry, unlike any other she had heard before, deafened her ears. It was like two Steel-type Pokémon charging horns first against one another, Skarmory wings scraping together._

You.

 _She looked up. Two blood red eyes met hers._

 _And she screamed…_

* * *

"Leave me alone!"

Sweat poured down Charley's back, soaking through the back of her nightshirt as she sat up. Light slowly faded into her vision. She wasn't in the forest, near any sort of a dark, Dragon-shaped Pokémon. She was here, in her room, in Lavender Town, Kanto.

At least, for the rest of the day.

The previous weeks' discussions with her parents came rushing back.

 _"Charley, guess what, I've been promoted! The company is sending me to the Paniola Ranch in Alola! Isn't that exciting!"_

 _"I know you've been looking forward to starting your Pokémon journey here in Kanto, honey, but you already know almost all of the Pokémon here! Won't it be exciting to visit a new country and explore it for your journey?"_

Her mom even tried to butter her up by having the local Pokémon professor, some crazy crackpot called Kukui, send her a video chat displaying all of the interesting Pokémon that Alola had to offer.

But… the Alola professor almost certainly did not have a Charmander to give her. Ever since she was a child, Professor Oak had promised her that, as a gift for the start of her journey, he would give her a Charmander, her favorite Pokémon. She would never get to work with him, train him to be strong and wise, until he finally evolved in the a Charmeleon, and then a Charizard. They would never fly across Kanto together, battling gym after gym until she faced the Champion at the Pokémon league.

"They don't even have a freaking Pokémon league in Alola," Charley snarled. She threw off her comforter and slouched over to the bathroom. "Or even gyms for that matter. It's ridiculous. How is someone supposed to go on their first journey without battling a single gym."

Hot tears rolled into the corner of Charley's eyes. She gritted her teeth and stared at herself in the mirror, willing them to disappear. Though her green eyes shook, the tears sputtered out. She was done crying. Nothing was going to change. The insane box maze that was her bedroom was proof of that.

"Mreow."

Warm fur rubbed up against Charley's leg. She sighed and leaned down to stroke Maggie, her mother's Meowth. The Meowth purred in pleasure and trailed her tail around Charley's hand. She scratched the Pokémon under the chin.

"Wanna run away, Maggie?" she asked.

The Meowth just purred in delight, rubbing its head into Charley's hand. Sunshine glimmered on the kitten golden head coin. In the reflection, Charley saw the image of an eighteen-year-old girl whose dreams had just been ripped out from under her.

In Kanto, the tradition was that, after high school graduation, the students were allowed to participate in a journey across the region. The hope was that, during this journey, they would learn about themselves, about the world and, at the end, have a better understanding of the path they wanted to take as adults. Her friends were there, Hana, Miko, Nate, and Trip. Friends she had gone through everything with.

And now…

"Charley!" the voice of Charley's mother echoed from down the hall. A few moments later, a soft knock came at her door. "Charley, dear."

"Yes, mom?"

The older woman gently pushed on the door and peeked through. Her dark brown hair, much like Charley's, spilled around her slender shoulders. She pushed a pair of horned rimmed glasses up her wide nose and gave a crooked tooth smile.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake dear. Are you okay?"

Charley quietly nodded her head, petting Maggie.

"Charley, I know you're heartbroken about not getting to journey here in Kanto. Your father and I talked it over and we've come to an agreement I think you may like."

Charley slowly lifted her eyes, skeptical.

"If," Mom raised a single finger. "You can complete the island challenge successfully, visit the four islands, beat each of the islands captains and kahunas, as a celebration present…" she sighed. "We will send you to Professor Oak and you will be allowed to start a second journey across Kanto. If you're up for it that is."

"R-really?" Charley's jaw dropped. "Mom, this better not be a tease. Please do not let this be a tease. I cannot handle it."

Her mother laughed. "It's not a tease, dear. Give Alola a try, and we'll let you come back here to finish up your journey."

* * *

 _"There she is! Get her!"_

Lillie cursed under her breath as she heard the agents shouting behind her. She gripped her bag close to her body and dashed, cutting passed people dressed in pristine white and sparkling grey. Aggravatingly, her boots clinked hard against the chrome tile beneath her.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Nebby," she hissed through gritted teeth, clutching her bag all the tighter. A small tinkling sound, like the chiming of Christmas bells, echoed from the enclosure.

"Not so fast!"

A man and woman pair, both dressed in white, appeared in front of her. Lillie stumbled backwards. The man held a small radio to his face.

"We've got her, boss."

"Like heck!" Much to her own amazement, she took off one of her shoes and threw it at the man. Surprised, he took the full brunt of the weight, dropping the receiver.

She took the moment, spinning down another hallway, kicking off her other shoe as she went.

What was she thinking? Taking Nebby? Escaping her mother? This was nuts, this was insane.

 _You'll never amount to anything, child._

 _You are foolish and ignorant. You know nothing about the world and you have never tried. Why, you can't even train a Pokémon properly._

Tears welled in the corner of her eyes. She could feel Snowy's pokeball resting on her hip, untouched and unused in so many days. She had been such a failure to her companion and to Nebby for so long.

But not anymore.

As she passed through the corridors, she found herself entering into a wide room that was almost like a green house. Tall, Alolan palms wafted in a fabricated breeze around her, Wingull resting on a strange wind. In the bushes, she noticed a few Yungoos poking their noses out, scrabbling in their ferret-like way.

"What is this place?" she placed her hand on a white rail, looking around the room. Pokémon… they were everywhere. Pokémon of all kinds, even some she had never seen before. A strange, blue turtle Pokémon toddled on its hindelegs, coming over to peer at her.

"Squirt?" its voice sounded like it was speaking through a mouthful of marbles.

"What are you all doing here?" Lillie whispered, placing a gentle hand on the Pokémon's head. If she knew her mother at all, she knew it couldn't be anything good.

"Got you!"

Lillie screamed as someone grabbed her hands, lifting her in the air. Nebby's bag fell from her arms, spilling onto the ground. A small Pokémon tumbled out, its hands short, and it's body like a swirling galaxy.

"Nebby!" Lillie screamed. She kicked her feet, almost clobbering her attacker in the knees. But the agent was strong and he pushed her face-first onto the chrome floor. Hot, painful tears rushed down her cheeks. "Let me go, let me go… Nebby!"

The nebula Pokémon chimed. A bright light surrounded its body, surrounded Lillie. The grip on her arms slackened as everything went black.

…

In the distance, the light of the far away stars danced, tantalizing, calling to her. She still remembered that journey, far beyond the reaches of this planet or any other, into the depths of space and beyond, on the spine of her trusted partner and friend, Boreas, her Rayquaza.

The calm, Hoenn air caressed Sapphire's hair. She puffed out her cheeks, resting her hands as she sat on her back-porch in Mossdeep City, her new home. Beside her, Ryu, her loyal Flygon, thumped his tail in irritation. His eyes were also trained on the sky.

 _He feels it too,_ she realized. She reached a hand over and stroked the top of his head.

"Saphy."

Sapphire glanced over her shoulder and, for a moment, the tightness that gripped her heart loosened. The man that stood in her doorway was Steven Stone, his gray hair spiked away from his forehead, his deep, gray eyes leveling her with concern and love all at once.

"Hey," she murmured, turning her gaze back to the sky. She felt his warm hand caress her back and she leaned into his touch.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice gentle, soothing.

Worrying.

Sapphire shook her head. "Something is wrong. I feel it. In here," she pointed to her chest. "Ryu feels it too."

Steven nodded his head. "I trust you. You..." his voice suddenly trailed off.

She knew what he wanted to say, to speak of... her interaction with the creature from beyond, the one who spoke with the stars and the earth, the future and the past, who granted wishes and tied reality and fantasy together. But he didn't. She couldn't speak of that day, as she was forbidden. But, after that day, so much about her sensing of the world had changed. She felt a... closeness to the planet, the all of time and life. She couldn't explain it. Their language didn't have the right words to convey what she could know now.

Thankfully, he trusted her anyway.

"I..."

The phone on Steven's hip buzzed. He frowned slightly and answered it.

"This is Steven Stone, speaking, who is... Oh, Wallace, hello... I..." his eyes grew round and wide. Sapphire watched, horrified, as her best friend and lover gritted his teeth, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. He pushed his thumbs into his gray eyes, trying to stifle the reaction. However, his choking voice as he spoke to Wallace betrayed his hidden emotions. "O-okay, I'm on it... where... Alola? Really? Okay, thanks Wallace..." He clicked the phone shut.

Steven Stone, the ice-cold Steel-type trainer, the cool collected former Champion of Hoenn, screamed and threw his phone into the ocean. Sapphire yelped, jumping back. Ryu lifted his wings in alarm, putting one protectively around his Trainer.

"Steven..."

"Fucking Maxie _and_ Archie have escaped from prison!" Steven shouted.

All of the color drained from Sapphire's face. Ryu growled deep in his throat, holding his Trainer tighter. They both knew what that meant...

"How?" she breathed.

"We don't know," Steven growled. "But that's not the worst of it... Saphy, Wallace has had eyes on Groudon's movements ever since... the Storm. He's gone, Saphy. Groundon is gone."

Tears welled in Sapphire's eyes. Uncontrollable. She couldn't hold it in. She put both hands to her mouth, trying to choke back the sudden emotion.

"May, oh sweetie, I'm sorry."

Steven's arms were suddenly around her. She leaned into his shoulder, letting herself fall into the wrack of sobs.

"Wallace put a tracker on him, though. He's traced him to Alola. We're going to get him back, Saphy, I promise."


	2. Chapter One

~Chapter One~

"Not all those who wander are lost."

― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring

She thought about that day a lot. The day they left Lavender Town. It felt like such a strange memory now. Like it happened to someone else. The dream. The sorrow. The promise.

She just really hoped it was all true.

A sigh barely escaped Charlotte Tsuki's lips as she pressed her nose to the window. Outisde, palm trees swayed in a warm, summer breeze. Not pine trees, like the kind that used to grow abundant in Lavender Town. No tower. No whispers of another Pokémon's spirit slinking through the halls of the church or the schoolyard.

No promises of a Charmander.

All of it. Gone.

But outside, there were flowers. Beautiful red ones. They smelled not quite like roses. They smelled like summer and fun. She thought that she would've liked Alola more if it hadn't been for this situation. Visiting would have been grand. Seeing all of the new Pokémon would have been so exciting. As she stared out the window, she did notice one. It was a strange brown dog like Pokémon, almost like a Growlithe, but she had never seen one like this before. The rocks around its neck looked like they could be dangerous.

 _I guess I just don't understand why Dad did it,_ she thought. _He's a Pokémon breeder. He should've started his own business a long time ago. He was almost there too. We had a huge piece of land in the forests near Lavender. Pokémon as far as they eye could be seen. I even remember spending summers in this one oak tree, watching as the Metapod evolved into the Butterfree…_

"Charley," Mom's voice broke the girl from her memories. "Come on, dear. You should go out! Go enjoy the sun! Go for a walk!" She pushed the door opened and surveyed her daughter and the room as Maggie pounced onto the bed. It was a modest sized room. The usual teenager paraphernalia covered the walls – posters, pictures of her friends, a large Kabuto shell that Hanna and Charley had found near Cinnabar island one summer. A small white and brown rug covered the hard wood floors. And, of course, there were bookshelves. Everywhere. She sprawled out on a twin sized bed on a plush Bulbasaur comforter, looking up at Mom.

She meant well. She really did. Charley knew that. It was just hard…

"Mom, I…"

The phone on her bedside table started to shake. The image that reflected back at her was a selfie of Hanna, her blue eyes shining with excitement. Next to her crouched a Bulbasaur. This morning, she had sent Charley a text with the image. She had finally chosen her first Pokémon.

She flipped the phone over, feeling heat spread on across her cheeks. She couldn't talk to her, not when this knot inside continued to tighten…

Mom pursed her lips, staring at the phone.

"Honey, I…"

"Hello!"

A man's voice startled the two women. Charley looked out the window. Down on the roadside stood a man with spiky black hair and thick black glasses. He wore only shorts and a dingy white lab coat.

 _Kukui_ , Charley recognized him from the video chat. She noticed a ream of six Pokéballs hanging from his belt.

"Hello, Tsukis!" the professor called. "Mrs. Tsuki, may I borrow your daughter for a moment? There are some exciting happenings in Iki Town that I think she would enjoy!"

Suddenly, Mom stood up straighter, her eyes widening as though she was remembering something. She smiled slyly.

"Yes, yes, of course!" she shouted back down. She placed a hand on Charley's shoulder.

Charley looked at her Mom, leveling her. She wanted so badly for Charley to enjoy Alola, to find some happiness here. It almost made her feel guilty for being so upset about the move. She should be happy for her parents, right? But she just couldn't get out of her own head, out of her own misery.

 _Maybe she's right. I need to try. I have to give Alola a chance if I have any hope of ever getting back to Kanto._

Charley took a deep breath. "I'll go Mom, it's okay."

Her mother beamed and wrapped her daughter in a tight hug.

"Oh, I love you darling! Go, have fun! Please be careful."

For a moment, Charley felt her nerves settle as the warmth from her mother spread through her. She could get through this. She would just have to try.

Charley quickly gathered her things – a shimmering blue Lapras bow, which she used to pin her hair back into a Ponyta tail, a black and white checked bag, her phone, and wallet…

"Here," her mother stopped her and handed her a small stack of money.

Charley looked up at her in shock.

"Mom, I can't..."

"You can," she patted her daughter's hand. "I know how hard this has been for you. Just think of it as a gift from your father and I. We were your age once. We know how expensive a Pokémon journey can be." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Just… stop by once more before you leave for good. I'd like to send you with some camping gear at least."

Charley nodded, patted Maggie on the head, and rushed out the door. At the bottom of the stairs stood the Pokémon professor.

Kukui flashed a toothy smile at her and held out a hand. "Alola, Miss Tsuki! I have been looking forward to finally meeting you! What do you think of Alola so far?"

Charley shrugged noncommittally. "It's pretty, I guess. Those flowers," she pointed to the red ones she had been moping around earlier. "I've never seen any like them before."

"Ah, the plumerias are always in beautiful bloom this time of year," he said. He turned his eyes onto Charley. She could see the hint of worry, the concern. It's been lingering in her parents' eyes all week.

She puffed her cheeks out in a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm gonna try and give it a chance, okay? It's… it's just hard. I had my heart on seeing the rest of Kanto… and I'm sure Alola is lovely, I'm sure it is… I just…"

"Didn't expect to journey alone?" Kukui offered.

Charley nodded her head slowly. Hanna, Miko, Nate… Trip… Gosh, they were supposed to be in this together.

"But I'm gonna try," Charley said. "So…" she shoved her thumps in her pockets and rocked on her feet. "How do I get started?"

Kukui beamed. "I'm glad you asked!" He pulled a small black phone out of his pocket. At the top of the phone was a Pokéball shaped disc with a small antenna. He twisted the top, opening the phone. He beckoned for Charley and he showed her the screen. On it, she saw one small image.

"Tauros!" Charley started. But… that's a Kanto native Pokémon.

He nodded. "Tap it."

She swallowed hard and tapped the screen, causing the Tauros to light up blue. Nothing happened.

"What are we..."

Kukui gleamed at her as the ground started to shake. Charley looked behind her and, just on the horizon, she could see a puff of dust. In almost no time at all, the dust became a rolling cloud and she could hear rapid hoof beats.

She saw his gleaming horns first, the sunlight glinting off their shine, almost blinding her. She laughed, almost whooping, as the Tauros skidded to a halt beside the Pokémon professor. A saddle was thrown over the Pokémon's back, covered in an assortment of straps and laces. His beady black eyes stared at Charley. He snorted, stomping the ground.

"Charley," Kukui said, waving his hand in grandeur. "This is Tauros. He's a local Ride Pokémon."

"Ride Pokémon?" Charley asked.

Kukui nodded. "In Alola, there are several Pokémon in each island that can be called for assistance with one of these," he held out the black phone. "It's called a Ride Pager. Think of this as the first of many gifts you will receive today." He placed the pager in Charley's open hands.

"Th-thank you." Heat flushed up Charley's face as guilt pulled on her heartstrings. "I'll take good care of it."

"Now!" Kukui reached into a saddle bag that Charley hadn't noticed before and pulled out two helmets. He plopped onto on her head before strapping on his own. "What I'd like you to do is gently reach your hand out and let Tauros take a sniff… yes, that's it…"

Charley swallowed hard and gently reached her fingers out. She could feel the Pokémon's hot breath on her fingertips, goosebumps running up her arms. Why was she suddenly so nervous? She had ridden Ponyta with her father before at his old job…

But never a Tauros.

Tauros snorted and stopped his foot again.

"It's okay," Kukui whispered.

Courage sprang from somewhere in her. She gently placed her fingertips on the Pokémon's muzzle. The brown fur was surprisingly soft. Tauros swished his tail appreciatively.

Kukui smiled. "Now that you're acquainted!"

Charley yelped as the professor grabbed her hand and the horn of the saddle and, in one smooth motion, pulled them on top of the Ride Pokémon. Charley put a hand to her helmet, breathless, but feeling a strange thrill. She was so high up on the Tauros, much higher than even a Rapidash stood. She could see farther down the dirt path that led to her parents' house, a variety of neighbors, kids playing in the yard, and, in the far off distance, the beginning of stars. The sun was starting to set.

"This is amazing," Charley's voice caught in her throat. For some reason, tears pricked in the corners of her eyes.

Kukui just chuckled and kicked Tauros' sides. "Let's go, friend! To Iki Town!"

Tauros gave a few quick stomps and charged forward. Wind whipped through Charley's hair and a laugh burst from her lips. The road flew past them, dust flying in the air in their wake. She reached a hand out and felt the plumeria's petals flow past her fingers in a rush.

Now this, this was an adventure.

 _Maybe Alola won't be so bad after all._

A bright yellow light burst through the sky. She saw it, just for a moment. She almost didn't believe she had seen it. But the echoes of the light streaked across her vision. Blinking, Charley rubbed her eyes.

 _What was that?_

"What do you think, Charley?" Kukui shouted, trying to make his voice heard over the sound of Tauros' thundering hoof beats.

"This is great!" Charley shouted back, tightening her grip around the professor's waist. She tried to look around his shoulder to the main road. Tall grass waved, bowing as they charged past. She could see tiny yellow and black ears poking out from the grass. She'd recognize those anywhere.

 _I can't believe how many Kanto-native Pokémon are here,_ she shook her head in wonderment. It just didn't make sense.

"Did you see those Pichu and Pikachu in the grass?" Kukui asked.

"I did! I don't understand, Professor? Why are there so many Kanto-native Pokémon here?"

"It was said that thousands of years ago, a group of travelers in Kanto set out to find new land. After sailing for many months, they landed on Melemele Island. With them, they brought a number of Pokémon native to Kanto. Some of them adapted well and filled up the islands, cohabiting with the Alolan natives. Some, however, adapted more fully and took on new forms to better suit their surroundings."

"Incredible," Charley breathed. "Pokémon are amazing."

Kukui laughed. "That they are my young friend. And you come to learn this so well throughout your journey. It truly is an exciting time."

 _Indeed_. Somewhere, deep within her, the old thrill for adventure came surging back. So maybe her childhood friends weren't here, maybe she'd have to journey alone…

 _But I won't be alone,_ she ran her hand across Tauros' side. _My Pokémon will be with me._

 _My Pokémon…_

"Iki Town, dead ahead!"

In the distance, Charley could see a soft yellow-red glow and the tips of brown rooftops. As the town came into view, should could see the large, intricate wooden archway, the entrance to the town. The arch was bordered by lit torches, the firelight flickering in the dimming sunlight. A young man stood in from of the archway, his brown hair sticking straight up as though he had just been hit with a Thunderbolt.

"Professor!" the young man called. "I can't find Grandpa anywhere!"

Tauros came to a screeching halt as Kukui pulled on the reigns. He leaped down, dusted off his lab coat, and held out as hand for Charley. She swallowed a hard knot in her throat, but tightly took the professor's hand. He let her down more gently than she expected, though the fall still brought as shot of fearful exhilaration through her. She shook her legs out, feeling a small soreness in her knees.

"Charley, this is Hau. He's starting a Pokémon journey as well," Kukui said, gesturing to the man. The young man smiled and waved both hands in that arch wave Charley had seen people around the island doing.

"Alola, Charley!" Hau said enthusiastically. "Say, once we have our starter Pokémon, we should have a battle! Oh, have you been to the Malasada shop in Hau'oli city yet? We should check it out sometime, I bet you'll love it!"

Charley had barely seen this fellow five minutes and she already felt terribly exhausted listening to him speak. As if Kukui noticed her weariness, the professor cleared is throat, causing Hau to slow up.

"All things in good time, Hau," the professor said, winking at Charley. She shuffled nervously. "Now, Hau, you said you can't find your grandfather? He does have the starters with him…" Kukui tapped his foot. "Alright, let's do this. Hau, I want you to scour town again, ask in the homes, or wait in the square." He tilted his head to the wooden platform that was arrange in the center of a ring of quaint homes. Like the archway, the platform was lit by the presence of torches.

"I'll take Tauros up Route 1," Kukui continued. "Who knows, maybe he found a Pokémon that may be better suited for one of you and wanted to see if he could catch it. Now Charley," the professor placed a heavy hand on her should and pointed to a second archway on the other side of the town. A yellow archway bordered this trail, yet it was not lit by torches. Heavy foliage blocked any light from exiting the path. "That's Mahalo trail. It's usually free of wild Pokémon so you should be quite safe. I was hoping you'd explore that path anyway. You see…" Charley looked at the professor. "Here in Alola, there are four guardians, one for each island. These guardians are the deities of the island, so to speak. Tapu Koko, the spirit of curiosity, is the deity of Melemele Island. His temple, where the people come to worship Tapu Koko, is at the end of Mahalo Trail. Why don't you take a look for Hala down that way? And, if you get the chance to visit the temple, it'll give you a good opportunity to learn a bit more about Alola."

Charley looked into that darkness, feeling a spur of excitement. "Sounds good! But… uh… I don't know who this Hala fellow is…"

"Oh, he's the Kahuna of the island!" Kukui exclaimed. "He looks… well, he looks like a Kahuna!" He slapped Charley on the back, laughed, and turned and mounted Tauros in a flash. Before she knew what was happening, he was gone.

 _Thanks a lot, Kukui,_ Charley rolled her eyes and looked into town. Iki Town really was a quaint little place. The arrangement of the homes, all furnished out of some type of wood, clustered together, as if they were trying to protect one another. And the people all milled together. Some older woman stood by stalls, shouting their wares and trying to haggle with younger folk. A man sat on a stump, trying to show a young boy how to carve a piece of wood. Another pair of boys ran across the square with another one of those brown dog-like Pokémon.

 _I have to learn what that is,_ Charley noted as she passed. The whole town just felt so… familiar. If the trees had been pine instead of palm, she would've almost sworn that she was back in Lavender town…

She shook her head, clenching her fists, as if she could push the memory of home out of her mind.

 _I am here now. It's time to make the best of it_.

She stared up at the yellow archway, peering into the dark woods. Bird song chimed happily, sounds from Pokémon she had never heard before. The excitement flickered back into existence. She stepped past the arch and onto Mahalo Trail.

* * *

"Nebby! Stop! Come back here!"

Lillie gritted her teeth as the nebula Pokémon soared through the air, chiming happily. He was _not_ supposed to be out of his bag. Didn't he realize that if he was spotted by anyone, especially anyone in connection with _them_ he would be taken away from her… taken back to that horrible place…

"Pix?"

Snowy, her white Alolan Vulpix, looked up at her questioningly. Lillie calmly patted the vixen's head comfortingly and strode towards Nebby.

"Nebby, come on, this isn't funny!" Ugh, Lillie just wanted to scream. She was trying to help him, protect him. Why couldn't he just listen to her for five freaking minutes. "Nebby, I'll take you to the temple, I promise, just please, get back in the bag!"

Nebby's chiming voice tinkled like soft bells as he fluttered in the air and across a brown, wooden bridge. He swayed is galactic arms at her, as if beckoning for her to follow.

"Nebby…"

A screech pierced the air. Lillie started and whirled.

Pain flashed through her right arm. Blood sputtered across her shoulder. She gasped and collapsed to her knees. A red and brown bird Pokémon screamed in her ears, swiping a second pair of talons across her cheek as they tore after Nebby. The Pokémon's happy chimes turned in the bells of terror.

"Snowy," Lillie hissed through gritted teeth. She felt the command on her lips, the issue for Snowy to used Powdered Snow.

 _Talons tearing through flesh._

 _Frost bitten skin._

 _Tears…_

No… she could not, she would not send Snowy into battle. The Vulpix could never know the dangers of a _real_ Pokémon battle.

"Help…someone…"

* * *

Wind caressed her cheek as she made the slow climb up Mahalo trail. Beads of sweat trickled down her back and she could feel an exertion in her legs that had not used in a long time.

 _Boy, I am going to get in so much shape going on this journey._ Charley puffed a bit but took her time walking the trail. She wanted to soak up the sights and the sounds around her. She had to admit, the smell of the Melemele island was intoxicating. Wild flowers grew all around her, all emitting different floral scents that almost made her dizzy. The weather was almost just perfect, a cool breeze to counterbalance the warm summer air. It wasn't hot and muggy like Lavender town typically was in the summer months. She could see black and red bird Pokémon flitting between the trees, tapping grey beaks against bark. A strange brown and yellow creature that reminded her of a Furrett crept along the ground, its sharp teeth tearing into what looked like a Pinap berry.

This island was so strange, so foreign, but somehow also inviting. There was so much to see, so much for her to learn.

These Pokémon deities, for instance. That's an interesting turn of events. She had only ever heard of the people in Johto worshiping Pokémon. In Kanto, they… didn't really worship anything. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? She had never really thought about it before. And what did it mean to worship a Pokémon? Did Pokémon create the entire planet? Or did it just come into being, as her father liked to say?

"I wonder what it's like to have grown up here," she mused out loud. That's something she did sometimes. Talked to herself. Maybe it really was a good thing she was journeying alone, then no one would hear…

A scream broke through Charley's thoughts. She lifted her head and listened, straining to hear the sound again. It sounded like…

The second scream was much louder and much more desperate.

It sounded close.

She took off at a full sprint, forcing her legs to work in a way they hadn't since she was a child. She felt the pull on her calves but pushed her way through it, skidding across dirt paths and between scrubs crowded by those black and red bird Pokémon until she passed into a clearing.

A young woman in a white dress was crouched on her knees. Red blood seeped between her fingers, which she was holding to her right arm. Charley noticed some blood dripping down her cheek as well. Tears welled in the woman's eyes as she stared at a wooden bridge. On it was a Pokémon Charley had never seen before. Its body reminded her of those pictures she used to see in science class of the galaxy, a swirling nebula of stars and light. The creatures large blue eyes welled in tears as the Spearow pecked at the poor creature. Bluish-silver drops of blood landed on the wooden bridge.

"Vul-pix."

Charley gasped. A bright white Vulpix sat directly in front of her. A _white_ Vulpix! What on earth…

"Vulpix!" the Pokémon shouted again. It was gesturing its head towards the woman.

Feeling as if she should follow the creature, she took a step towards the strange Vulpix. The Pokémon turned on its heels and scampered over to the woman in white. Charley pursed her lips and pulled her bag around. Damn, it was a good thing she had thought about journeying for so long. She had a first aid kit on her at all times. She pulled a small roll of bandages out and handed them to the girl.

"Are you okay?" Charley asked.

The girl turned her eyes onto Charley. Her voice trembled with fear and pleading.

"Please, help Nebby."

Charley didn't need to be told that Nebby was the creature getting pecked to death by those Spearow.

What a fine trainer moment this was. Here she was, no Pokémon of her own, only her own wits to help her somehow protect a hapless Pokémon from becoming bird food.

 _Well,_ Charley gritted her teeth. _I guess I was gonna have to get scratched up sooner or later._

"Hey, Spearow!" Charley shouted, waving her arms. When the Spearow didn't respond, she screamed, charging onto the bridge and flailing her arms like a deranged Tangela. The Spearow squawked in surprise and annoyance and gave her just enough room to dive towards Nebby and wrap her arms around her Pokémon protectively. She felt it trembling in her grip, its bluish-silver blood leaking onto her arm.

"It's okay," she whispered. "I've got you."

A sharp pain shot through her shoulders as the Spearow tore into her flesh. Charley shouted and crumpled to her knees, feeling hot blood leak down her skin.

"Get off!" Charley shouted. The bridge beneath her swayed. She felt dizzy. The waterfall beside them seemed louder, rushing in her ears. Or was that the blood leaking down her arm? "Get off, get off, get off!"

 _SNAP!_

She was weightless, the boards beneath her disappeared.

And she fell.


	3. Chapter Two

~ Chapter Two ~

"The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for."

― Bob Marley

 _Memories flooded her senses._

 _Dandelions tilting in a warm summer breeze… Butterfree and Pidgey fluttering in the spring field… An ice cold hand clinging tightly in hers, blood seeping between tight fingers…_

 _"No, brother, don't…"_

* * *

 _She was on the back of a Rapidash, flying across the hills of Viridian. Her hair was kicked up by the wind. Bubbly joy burst from her lips as laughter. A man rode beside her, brandishing a white and red cap. He grinned at her and kicked his own Rapidash on faster…_

* * *

 _A small fire flickered in the fireplace. Her head rested on the back of a gentle Growlithe. The dog Pokémon licked the top of her head. All of her limbs felt heavy with warmth and serenity. Smells of baking bread, of hot coffee, of dripping pine all flooded her senses. She was home._

 _She was safe…_

* * *

 _This is what it was like. To have your life flash before your eyes._

Charley clung to the galactic Pokémon desperately, tears rushing out of the corners of her eyes as she fell.

A buzz of electricity suddenly caused all of the hair on her arms to stand on end. She gasped, her heart stopping for a breath moment as her body came to a sudden halt. Pain shot through her shoulders and spine as sharp claws clung to her tightly.

 _You are safe now, child of light._

Ever so slowly, Charley opened her eyes.

Clouds swirled around her, coating the darkening sky in wisps of white and gray. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the chill of the high altitude, electricity dancing along her skin as she turned her gaze and stared into the storm cloud eyes of a Pokémon. Its black head was covered in orange hair, which fluttered in the high wind and buzzed with electricity.

"Who…who are you?" Charley whispered.

Wriggling and chiming in Charley's arms caught her attention and she loosened her unconsciously tight grip on the nebulous Pokémon. Nebby – Charley assumed that was it's name since that's what the girl had called it – stared at the Pokémon holding them and chimed emphatically. As if… as if Nebby was thanking it. Charley gently patted Nebby's head and gave their rescuer a smile.

"Th-thank you," Charley said, somewhat loudly so the Pokémon could hear her over the rushing wind. The Pokémon tilted its head towards her and carefully raised a black talon. In it was a sparling yellow-white stone. It was beautiful, with the way it shimmered and reflected the night sky. She gasped as it placed the stone in her hand and closed her fingers around it. She stared at the Pokémon in awe.

"Are you sure you want me to have this?"

The Pokémon nodded. Suddenly, the air came alive with electricity. Charley gasped as her hair stood on end. The air rushed through her, biting against her cheeks and aggravating her wound as the Pokémon sped through the sky. She closed her eyes tightly, biting her lower lip.

 _Please don't crash, please don't crash…_

The world eventually slowed around her and Charley dared to peek open her eyes.

The Pokémon was gently hovering above the ground, next to the blonde girl and Vulpix. A relieved sigh burst from Charley's lips and she leaped out of the Pokémon's arms. Nebby chimed a happy yell and rushed to the girl. Tears rolling down her cheeks, she collapsed to her knees and gathered the Pokémon in her arms. A small smile crept at the end of Charley's lips.

 _….you are destined for greatness..._

Charley started and spun.

The strange Pokémon was gone. In its wake it left a trail of sparkling electricity.

"Tapu Koko…"

The blonde girl stepped up beside Charley, wiping her tears away with the back of her, holding Nebby close.

"What's that?"

The girl nodded her head to the sky. "The Pokémon that saved you, it's called Tapu Koko."

"The guardian of the island?!"

The girl nodded. "Only a few are ever blessed by the presence of a Tapu. Truly, it is a sign of good luck." A small smile crept up her lips and she breathed a sigh. "Good luck is something we could really use right now." She shook her head and turned to Charley, holding out her hand. Charley noticed it was shaking slightly. "I'm Lillie, by the way."

Charley took it. "Charlotte Tsuki. You can just call me Charley, though."

"Thank you, Charley," Lillie took her hand in both of hers. "For saving Nebby – I mean, this Cosmog here. Really, just… you don't even know us but you still stepped in. I am just… so grateful…" Tears brewed in the corners of her eyes. "Thank you, so much."

Heat rushed to Charley's cheeks and she rubbed the back of her head bashfully. "Oh, it was…" the memories rushed to her mind. She closed her eyes and blinked away the start of tears, breathing out a heavy breath. "I know what it's like… to be attacked by wild Pokémon and you're not ready for it… Sometimes… sometimes someone just needs to step in and help, right?"

"Yea," Lille smiled and finally released Charley's hand. "It was very brave, though. Tapu Koko must have sensed it – that's why it came to help." She sighed and held Nebby out. "And you! Why did you use your power? I know… I know you needed to last time, to save us…" Nebby looked at her, tilting its cloudy head. She shook her head. "Please, just… don't do that again. You know what it does to you. Come on, into the bag." Nebby chimed sadly but flew into Lillie's outstretched bag. It chimed once more before settling down.

"How did you come to meet Nebby?" Charley asked.

A blush washed over Charley's cheeks as Lillie tensed up and stared at her harshly. "I… I can't talk about that. And… please, don't tell anyone about Nebby." She held the bag close to her body.

 _There's something there…something bad._ Charley swallowed hard. She knew how that felt. To have memories locked so deep inside that only the worst moments could bring it out. Charley just nodded.

"I get it. It's okay. I promise, I won't tell a soul."

Lillie pursed her lips but nodded slowly. She gestured to Charley's hand. "What do you have there?"

 _Trying to change the subject,_ Charley mentally noted but left it as is. If Lillie didn't want to talk, she wouldn't press.

Charley lifted her left hand and held out the sparkling stone. Now that she was looking at it better, she noticed that it had a small black diamond on it, which had a jagged white strike passing through it like a long lightning bolt.

"The Pokémon… Tapu Koko… it put it in my hand. I'm not sure why."

Lillie stared at it in wonder. "I… I think I've heard of these before. Usually trainers who undertake the island challenge have to go through the trainer's school for ages to be awarded one of these… but the Tapu… just gave you one…" She placed two fingertips to her lips. "Maybe you should show that to Professor Kukui."

Charley perked up, remembering. "That's right! He sent me out here looking for the Kahuna, Hala I think his name was?"

Lillie rolled her eyes. "Figures. Well, if he's up here…" Lillie gestured to the fallen bridge. "We should head back, let him know what happened."

"Yeah," Charley puffed out her cheeks, feeling the wound on her shoulder sting. "Let's head back."

* * *

"Charley! You're back! Oh, and it seems you've found my assistant!"

Buoyant as ever, Professor Kukui bounded over to the girls. Charley, who was starting to feel the exhaustion from the fall and the wound in her shoulder, just stared at Kukui blankly. All she wanted was a warm cup of cocoa and a nap, starter Pokémon be damned.

Kukui skidded to a halt and shoved his hands into his lab coat pockets. "Jeez, you two look worse for wear. Holy heckins, Lillie, Charley, are you guys okay? I should take you both to the Pokémon center."

Charley touched a gentle hand to her shoulder, which Lillie had put some disinfectant cream on and heavily bandaged. Lillie's own shoulder and opposite cheek were also heavily bandaged.

"I've got it covered, Professor," Lillie said. "A couple of Spearow attacked me and…" she glanced around and leaned closer to the Professor. "And Cosmog. It was trapped on the bridge on Mahalo trail. Our brave Charley here just ran out! To save it! Without know who either of us was…" Charley could here a choking sound in her voice.

 _God, she really cares about that Pokémon…_ Charley thought. _Maybe… Maybe I was brought to Alola for a reason… If we hadn't moved here, Lillie and Nebby…_

She shook the thought from her mind, flexing her fingers. Someone else would've come along, right? There are so many people in this town and village, someone would have heard her scream.

Or had she gotten there just in time?

Kukui suddenly took Charley's hand in both of hers, causing her to jump. Gosh, the folks on this island were really sincere about showing gratitude. "Wow, that's something you don't hear everyday. Gosh, Charley, thank you so much for looking after Lillie. Lillie, you poor thing, you've been through so much…"

Lillie blushed and put her hand on her bag as chimes sounded from it, quieting Nebby.

"You see, I found both Lillie and Nebby washed up on the shore about three months ago. They needed a place to stay and recooperate so I gave her a job as my assistant and she's been staying in the loft in the lab ever since."

Lillie bowed deeply. "And I am deeply indebted to you for your kindness Professor. And to you too Charley. Oh, Professor, Charley needs to tell you about this…"

"What is all the commotion over here? Did I miss something?"

A large, tall man strode towards the group, his yellowish-orange kimono flapping in the breeze. He put to ward brown hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at the Professor.

"Kahuna Hala!" Kukui exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, there were some troubles down at the Tauros stables. I am kahuna of this island, after all. Whenever there is a problem on the island, it is my duty to resolve it. It is strange, though. On my way back, I thought I might have seen Tapu Koko flying about the sky. It has been many years since I've seen our curious guardian working among us."

The Professor stared at both Lillie and Charley, then back at Hala. "Girls, I think you'd better let the kahuna in on your adventure."

And so they did. As Lillie described the events to Hala, his narrowed eyes relaxed into interest and surprise. Charley smiled and clasped her hands behind her back, listening quietly. For all that had happened, she really was having an exciting first real day in Alola.

"Did all of that really happen?"

Charley stared as Hau leaned in beside her and whispered. She hadn't even noticed he was there.

She nodded.

"Holy heck," Hau just shook his head. "That really is amazing!"

"Ho!" Hala put a hand on his large belly and laughed. "Incredible! Although it is said to protect us, our Tapu can be quite the fickle creature, yet it was moved to save you and Cosmog. And, he even gifted you with a sparkling stone. Might I see that for a moment?"

"Oh, uh, sure." Charley reached into her pocket. The stone still felt strangely warm, almost too warm despite it having been in her pocket. She placed the item in the kahuna's hand.

"I will return this to you soon. These are very important stones that can be used to fashion a Z-ring. It will be very useful to you on your journey. In the mean time!" Hala slapped Kukui on the back, causing the man to stumble. "Kukui, my boy, I think we have cause to celebrate! It seems I should entrust this brave and kind young lass with her own Pokémon. We of Alola need to make a fine young trainer out of this one!" Charley blushed furiously as the big man took her hand. "I am glad to meet you child, I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele island. As kahuna, I both welcome you and thank you for protecting the people and Pokémon of my island."

"N-n-nice to meet you too…" Charley flexed her hand as Hala finally released it.

Hau laughed. "Go easy on here, tutu, she's new."

"Bah, I know I know," Hala waved a dismissive hand. "Though, now, Hau, you need to choose your first Pokémon today as well!"

"I think Charley should go first." Charley met his gaze. He smiled and put a hand on her uninjured shoulder. "I think you've earned it."

"That is very thoughtful of you, Hau," Hala nodded approvingly. "Now, Charley, if you'd come with me."

Charley found herself being ushered along by the group towards the platform in town square. Slowly, folks from all across the village began to crowd around, staring and whispering as Hala stood on the platform and helped Charley up. Unease crept across her skin as the people stared at her.

 _Gosh, I didn't know that this was supposed to be such a big event…_ She swallowed hard and rubbed her sweaty palmed on her jeans. _Get it together. You're finally going to get to choose your first Pokémon!_

Her first Pokémon…

Excitement, adrenaline, almost, shot through her in a burst and she bit her lip, trying to contain herself. This was finally it!

"There are three Pokémon that it is customary that any trainer undertaking the island challenge may start with unless another Pokémon has otherwise already been presented to that trainer. Do you possess any such Pokémon?" Hala asked, his tone very seriously.

Charley shook her head. "No, sir, I do not have a Pokémon of my own."

"Very well," Hala removed three Pokéballs from his belt loop. "Come, my Pokémon."

He tossed the balls into the air. A bright, jagged red light shone in an instant flash, almost blinding, and the Pokémon stood before her. One was a blue and white colored Pokémon. It looked like a small seal with a pink, bubbly nose. In the middle sat a cat, similar to a Meowth, almost, though it was black and striped with red. It licked one paw and brushed out its red whiskers, leveling her with yellow eyes. The third was a small, green and white owl. It stared up at her with wondering brown eyes and gave a quiet chirp.

"Let me introduce you‼" Hala announced. "Poplio, the water-type Pokémon," he gestured to the blue seal, who clapped happily and barked. "Litten, the fire-type Pokémon." Litten just stared at her, thumping its tail against the hardwood of the platform. "And Rowlet, the grass-type Pokémon." Rowlet's brown eyes stared at her, as if bearing into her soul. It chirped.

"The choice is between you and the Pokémon. Only when you have both chosen each other can you truly call each other partners."

 _Partners…_

It was so easy before. She had studied Charmander for so long, new everything about how to train one and raise one so it could evolve into a strong and happy Charizard. Yet, she didn't know anything about any of these three Pokémon. Each was its own mystery, with endless possibilities of typing, movesets, and personalities.

 _Charley, put down the textbook and just feel it, in your heart. This Pokémon will stand beside you through every battle, every trial. A friend for life. Meowth was Mom's first Pokémon and he has never left her side._

 _But who will be my partner?_

She crouched and stared at each Pokémon individually. The Poplio was just bouncing around, filled with energy and life. It was ready to move and it was ready to go. While Charley could appreciate an energetic Pokémon, her own personality was too easily tired by such an outgoing character. The Litten, however, was almost too standoffish. It had finally stopped looking at her and it was curled in a ball, fast asleep.

Rowlet just stared at her, its brown eyes full and interested. It took one small hop towards her.

"Hey, Rowlet," Charley whispered and held out a small hand. Rowlet observed the hand, as if carefully considering it, before taking another small hop. Then another. And another. Until its head was under her hand. It cooed softly and Charley smiled, gently petting back its feathers. It was so soft and warm.

The world around her seemed to fade. There was no giant crowd around her, no Hala, no Professor, Lillie, or Hau. It was just her. Her and Rowlet.

"Hey, Rowlet," Charley whispered. "Would you like to go on a journey with me. We can become strong together. You and me. We can be partners. I will always protect you and you me. We will always be together and never alone."

It was the speech. The one she had practiced so many times to use the day she chose Charmander. But it wasn't for Charmander anymore.

It was for Rowlet.

The owl cooed softly and fluttered its wings, flying until it landed safely on Charley's uninjured shoulder.

A roar suddenly erupted around her. Charley and Rowlet jumped, coming into ththemselves as they remembered that they were standing on the platform in the middle of Iki Town.

"Charley and Rowlet have chosen one another! Congratulations!" Hala cried.

Claps and cheers rose around them. Charley suddenly spotted her mother in the crowd. The woman gave her daughter a thumbs up and brushed a tear from her eye. Charley smiled, her heart swelling.

It was gonna be okay here, she finally decided, gently touching Rowlet's wing. She and Rowlet together, they were going to take Alola by storm and she them what Pokémon training was all about.

"Here you are, Charley," Hala held out a small red and white Pokéball. "This is Rowlet's ball. Take good care of him for us. He's a very gentle one, this Rowlet. But he will guard you fiercely. As I hope you will him."

"I promise to care for him with my life," Charley bowed deeply and accepted the Pokéball. As she decended the stage, Rowlet hopped down to her wrist. She smiled and scratched underneath his chin. He cooed softly.

"Hey, Rowlet, would it be alright if I gave you a nickname? I know that may be weird or…"

The owl Pokémon cut her off and cooed happily, flapping his tiny wings. She laughed. "Okay, okay…" Charley bit her lip. "May I call you Hermes?"

The owl Pokémon nodded and hopped upon her shoulder once more, rubbing his head against hers. That overflowing feeling crowded about her heart again and she felt tears prick in the corner of her eyes. Her very first Pokémon, her partner in crime. Her new best friend.

"Hau, grandson, I do believe it is your turn!" Hala shouted. Cheers rose up in the crowd as Hau bounded up the steps to the stage, high-fiving Charley as he passed.

Charley came and stood beside Lillie, who held out a small hand to left Hermes sniff. The owl Pokémon seemed to deep the girl acceptable and let Lille stoke him.

"I've never seen such a gentle Rowlet before," Lillie murmured.

Charley cocked her head. "What do you…" As if to answer her question, Hala brought out a second Rowlet. Unlike Hermes, his one took to the sky immediately, soaring in buoyant circles and hooting excitedly.

"Oh wow, that is one excitable Rowlet," Charley noted.

"Most are," Lillie said. "Which makes your so interesting."

Hermes cooed and nestled down on Charley's shoulder, dozing.

"His name is Hermes," Charley noted.

Lillie smiled and nodded. "I also like to give nicknames to my Pokémon. It… I dunno, it makes me feel closer to them somehow."

"You have other Pokémon besides Nebby?"

Lillie nodded. "Snowy, the Alolan-Vulpix you met. She is my first…." Lillie closed her eyes and sighed. "I love Snowy dearly. She just wants to battle so much and… and I can't let her know the dangers of battle. I… I cannot battle." Lillie swallowed hard, balling up her fists.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Charley put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm sure Snowy understands. If there's something you believe in, you know, our Pokémon support us, right? So, maybe you don't want to be a trainer in the traditional sense. That's okay, you know? We all have our own paths."

Lillie nodded. "That we do." She stared up at the platform and Charley followed her gaze. Like Charley before, Hau was crouched in front of the three starter Pokémon, leveling each carefully. He reached a hand out to Poplio, who barked with glee and leaped at Hau full force. Hau laughed and held the seal Pokémon up, twirling around.

"Poplio suits him," Lillie noted as they clapped with the crowd. Charley was inclined to agree.

"Yo, Charley!" Hau cupped his hands and called from the stage. "You and me! Our first Pokémon battle! Let's see whose starter is stronger! Let's have some fun!"

The crowd erupted in a roar and Charley suddenly felt hands all around her pushing her towards the stage. Charley grunted and raced out of the crowd, shaking her head. She stared at Hermes, then at Hala and Hau.

"But, I don't even know what Hermes knows!"

"Hermes should know Leafage, Tackle, and Growl. Hau, Poplio there should know Pound, Water Gun, and Growl," Hala told the trainers as he descended from the stage.

Hau clenched his fists and punched the air excitedly. "Come on, Charley! Lemme see what you and Hermes got!"

As if sensing his trainer's excitement, Poplio barked and narrowed his eyes at Hermes.

Charley looked at Hermes. The owl gave her what seemed like a small smile. He was ready. He wanted to have his first battle too.

"Alright, let's do this! Go get them Hermes!"

The Rowlet screeched a battle cry and dove towards Poplio.

"Let's get him! Leafage!"

A bright green light charged in the Rowlet's orange beak. Poplio tightened is flippers bracing itself, and flipped into the air as the green light burst from Hermes' beak and struck the ground, missing Poplio.

"Way to go, Poplio!" Hau cried. "Turn it around! Water gun!"

Mid-air, Poplio open is mouth and a rushing torrent of water burst from it.

"Hermes! Figure eight in the air to dodge!"

The Pokémon understood her! Already! She wasn't sure what she called the move like that but she did and the owl looped over and over, causing Poplio's water gun to miss its target and send raindrops down amongst the crowd. Cheers and claps of encouragement erupted around her.

Charley tightened her fists, digging her feet into the ground. "Come down with the Pound!"

Hermes, who had picked up moment from the figure eight, swooped towards Poplio and crashed into it, sending the seal Pokémon flying.

"Now, Leafage!"

The green light built up fast this time and, in a consective burst, Leafage struck Poplio clean in the chest. The seal Pokémon cried out.

"Poplio!" Hau shouted.

Poplio lifted its head, growling deeply. It was injured but not out.

"Can you keep going, buddy?"

Poplio barked ferociously in reply. Hau tightened his fists and pointed. "Go, Poplio! Tackle!"

Just as Hermes was soaring overhead, the Poplio leaped into the air. Charley gasped at its sudden burst of speed and watched as he collided head first into Hermes. The Rowlet cried out as it was struck.

"Stay airborne, Hermes!" Charley cried. Sweat rolled down her back as the intensity around her increase. The Rowlet leveled himself, shaking off the impact. It made damage, but not enough to bring him down. "We're not done yet! Leafage!"

"Water gun!"

Water and green lightning collided almost instantaneously. Dust exploded around them and Charley crumpled to one knee, shielding her eyes with her arm. She coughed, blinking away dusty tears as the clouds began to clear.

Hermes whirled in the sky.

On the ground, Poplio panted, laying his head against the cool of the wooden platform.

"Poplio is unable to battle!" Hala cried. "Hermes and Charley are the victors!"

An explosion of cheers almost deafened her. She shouted a whoop of joy, punching the air as her heart filled. Hermes soared into her arms and she laughed, dancing on her toes and spinning the Rowlet around.

They had done it! They had won their first Pokémon battle! Together!

"That's the first of many victories, my friend!" she whispered. Hermes cooed softly and rubbed his head against hers before taking his place on her shoulder.

"Poplio, return." Hau held out Poplio's Pokéball. Red lightning burst out and collected the injured seal Pokémon, tucking him away in the safety of the Pokéball. Hau closed his eyes, holding the ball close to his chest, before slipping it onto his belt. Then, in a sudden change of atmosphere, Hau cheered and rushed towards Charley. "Hermes! Charley! You both were amazing! Damn, I have chicken skin all over me, do you see this! That was incredible and so much fun!"

Hala laughed, approaching them. "You two were something special alright! I am impressed! And Charley! You and Hermes worked together flawlessly, despite only just meeting! You are going to be a trainer to be reckoned with! I can feel it!" The kahuna slapped his belly and laughed. "Now, I think it's time both you and your new friends had some good rest, huh?"

Feeling exhaustion tug at her bones anew, Charley nodded wearily. Hermes gave a long yawn, fluffing out its feather. She stroked his head. "Let's go home, buddy."

* * *

...

 _… it's so dark…_

 _..._

 _…. So very… very dark…_

 _..._

 _…Cold…_

...

 _…Where… am… I…?_

 _..._

 _….Sh…Sh…Shaymin…?_

 _..._

 _Whe….where are you?_

 _..._

 _….Someone…_

 _..._

 _….Help…._


	4. Chapter Three

~ Chapter Three ~

"Friendship isn't about whom you have known the longest… It's about who came, and never left your side."

-Mikaela Tiu

The morning sun dappled through the blinds, shimmering on Hermes' brown feathers as he slept. Still sleepy, Charley watched the Rowlet in wonder. This was her partner, her Pokémon. Even though she had known the Pokémon for not even twelve hours, an elation filled her heart. So was so excited to begin training with him, learning about what he could do and how they could improve together. She knew very little about grass-type Pokémon, so this would be an exciting challenge for her. She knew that grass-types were weak to fire-types, as had been her original partner choice, so they would have to learn some strategies to battle and reduce the damage acquired by such an opponent. The thought of beginning their training together began to shake Charley out of her stupor and carefully sat up and stretched.

"Mreowth."

The Kantonian Meowth gently pushed the door open. Charley patted her bed and Maggie leapt up, brushing her tail against Charley's nose. She sneezed, shook her head, and smiled as she stroked the cat-Pokémon's back.

"I'm gonna miss you Mags," Charley whispered, scratching her behind the ear. Maggie meowed again and began purring ferociously.

"Charley!" Her mother's voice sang on the otherside of the door. "Hurry up and get ready! There's a visitor here for you!"

Charley stretched and rubbed Maggie once more. "Ah, old friend, I guess it's time for me to leave, huh?" She felt so nostalgic for some reason. Excited to leave, but also reluctant too? It was a strangeness that permeated her pores even as she readied for the day, thoroughly packed her travel pack, and prepared her first-aid kit. Finally, she pinned her hair back with her Lapras bow before gently stroking Hermes' head.

"Hey friend, duty calls. Time to wake up."

Hermes yawned widely and slowly blinked sleepy eyes. He clicked his beak several times and shuffled his wings.

 _Oh my god, he's just too cute,_ Charley stifled a small laugh, smirking as Hermes cooed as her and fluttered to her shoulder.

"Ready?"

Hermes cooed a confirmation and, with Maggie padding behind them, they entered into the living room. Charley's mother handed her a cup of milk and a slice of egg toast before gesturing to the dining room table, where Kahuna Hala sat, sipping a cup of coffee. Charley thanked her mother and bowed deeply to the Kahuna in greeting.

"Oh, sit child," Hala gestured to the chair. As she did, Hermes crooned and hopped onto Hala's shoulder, rubbing his head against the old kahuna's. The man laughed and patted the Rowlet on the head. The owl crooned softly once more before gliding back to its trainer. "I truly am glad you and Hermes chose one another. He has been passed over by many other trainers before you. I think he's too calm for many trainers, who are just looking for a battle-ready Pokémon."

"That's just crazy," Charley shook her head and stroked Hermes' wing. "He's so strong already! So talented in battle!"

"The talent in battle comes from a bond between a Pokémon and its trainer, not just the Pokémon alone. The merging of two hearts upon the battle field, a connection of intent and purpose, that's what makes a great trainer. Speaking of…" Hala reached into his kimono and pulled out a white band… that had the sparkling stone set in it! She recognized the same black diamond with the jagged white lightning bolt passing through it. "This is what I needed your sparkling stone to make. It is called a Z-ring. This is powered by the use of Z-crystals, which I am sure you will collect many of during your trials here in Alola. Each Z-crystal is specific to a move-type a Pokémon possesses, and, when you and your Pokémon are in perfect sync, you can use what is known as a Z-move. These moves are… very powerful to say in the least and can leave devastating effects. I always tell trainers to use them with caution when training. They are powerful but, in the wrong hands, they are also dangerous." Hala handed the Z-ring out to her and Charley took it in wondering hands. The material felt just as warm as it had when she had first received it from Tapu Koko. "It seems Tapu Koko took quite a liking to you... or perhaps it has a mission for you." There was a small sparkle in the old man's eye. "Use this Z-ring wisely, child. If your battle last night was any indication, you and Hermes have a bright future ahead of both of you."

Charley bowed her head, her cheeks flushing. "I am honored, Kahuna Hala. Thank you." She slipped the Z-ring onto her wrist. Hermes crooned in excitement, looping around her head in the air. Charley laughed. It was amazing. All of it. There was so much about Alola that was so different from Kanto, yet the same? It made her tremble with excitement.

"I also have another gift for you."

Hala place a small red rectangle in front of her. It reminded her of a cell phone, though its case was snapped closed with a blue button.

"This a Pokédex. It will help you catalog each Pokémon you encounter along your journey, give you information about each, and provide you with a map of each of the islands."

Charley took the Pokédex, overwhelmed by the kahuna's kindness.

"Thank you."

The kahuna just nodded. "You have four islands, each has four kahunas to face, each of which was chosen by the guardian deity of that island. Before you can challenge the kahunas, however, you must first defeat all captains on the island. Each island has a different number of captains. On Melemele, there is only one – Ilima. You'll be able to find him at the Verdant Cavern." Hala's gaze intensified. "You have a long journey ahead of you, Charley. It'll be long and hard. But it will also be the greatest experience of your life."

Thrill burst in Charley's chest. She felt like she could run, fly! Burst out of this tiny town and run across the islands, conquering all who stood in her path, Hermes at her side.

 _I need a team._

That's right! She needed to get out there and find more friends, build up a team, and together, they would be strong enough to meet the forth coming challenge.

Charley bowed her head once more, stifling her excited trembling. "I understand. I look forward to challenging you after I've defeated this Ilima you speak of."

Hala laughed heartily and slapped his belly. "You've got spunk kid! I look forward to it!" He stood and shook Charley's mother's hand. "Thank you ma'am for the wonderful breakfast. It was a pleasure being here."

"You are always welcome, Kahuna Hala," Mom replied and bowed her head.

After petting both Maggie and Hermes once more, Hala waved his good-byes and left.

"Charley…"

Suddenly, Mom scooped her daughter up into a great hug. Charley felt small tears land on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms tightly around her mother.

"Please, my dear, but careful."

"I will Mom. I promise."

She pulled her daughter in close. Charley breathed in her mother's scent – the warm smell of coffee and toast, of home and security. As much as she was excited to begin her journey, she was going to miss her mother deeply. She felt terrible leaving the woman here alone. Her dad could only come home on weekends, since his job required so much of his attention at the breeding grounds at the Paniola Ranch, Mom was alone a great deal of the time.

 _I wish she would go back to working at the Pokémon center. Or even go help Dad._

She sighed heavily and patted her mother's shoulder once more before letting go.

Mom looked at Hermes and stroked the Rowlet's head. He crooned softly.

"Take good care of my baby, won't you Hermes."

As if in understanding, the Pokémon nodded and hooted. Charley smiled and shoulder on her pack, stuffing her new Pokédex into her pocket.

"Oh! One last thing!" Mom bolted into the kitchen and came back with a large paper bag, which she slipped into Charley's backpack. "Rations. Be sure to always keep a week's worth before journeying between cities."

"I will."

"Oh, an Professor Kukui called. Before you get started in ernest, you should stop over at his lab. It's about 8 miles west. You should be able to make it by sunset if you hurry. Or even faster if you use that Ride Pager the professor gave you."

"I think we'll do some walking to start out. Get a feel for the land. Who knows, we may even stumble into some wild Pokémon!"

"Do you still have the Pokéballs your father gave you for your birthday?"

Charley patted her belt, where 15 Pokéballs and 10 Great Balls hung neatly. "Sure do!"

"Potions?"

"In my pack."

"Well…" Mom sighed and gave her mother a final hug. "Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

* * *

Warm sunlight cascaded through palm leaves, trailing delicate sunbeams in its wake. Despite the warm temperatures, a cool, salty breeze eased the effects of the Alolan humidity. The wilds were alive with sounds – the scrabbling of wild Pokémon through the brush, bird cries and flutters overhead, loud Bug-Pokémon sounds. Even in the silence of the wilderness, the world brimmed with the sound of life.

For an hour, Charley and Hermes just soaked in the pleasure of the walk, taking in the sights and sounds, the smell of the plumerias. There was just so much color all around her. Kanto had never brimmed with so much life.

Charley tapped along the map in her Pokédex, the Professor's lab flagged as her destination on the map. They still had about another five or so hours of walking at the pace they were going. Charley filled to the actually Dex and looked up Rowlet.

"As nocturnal Pokémon, it stores energy during the day through photosynthesis. It approaches opponents by silently gliding, before unleashing a volley of kicks. This Pokémon is able to rotate its head almost 180 degrees, and has excellent night vision." Charley nodded slowly. Hermes did seem to be resting a lot on her shoulder. Was he soaking in sunlight to help power him? Would it be cruel to bother him and work on some training techniques as they walked?

As if he could read her mind, Hermes slowly blinked open his eyes and gave a wide yawn. He clicked his beak a few times and took to the air, circling until he hovered above his trainer.

"Wanna do some training?" she asked.

The Rowlet nodded, holding his wings steady.

"Okay, so what I'd like us to do is work on your speed in flight. That'll be your greatest asset against any Pokémon, much less a Fire-type. Let's see what else we need to worry about…" she flipped through the screen on her Pokédex. "Ice, Rock, Poison, and Flying as well. Dang it, I thought since you were partially a Flying-type it wouldn't impact you as much…" Charley pressed her knuckles against her lips thoughtfully. "Okay, how about this. I'm gonna run. You keep up with me, but fly between branches. I'm gonna throw this Pokéball in the air. When it reaches its maximum point, you have to fly back and knock it back to me. Sound okay?"

Hermes hooted excitedly and took to the sky. Charley laughed and unlatched a Pokéball from her belt loop, taking off at a dash. Cool summer wind streaked through her hair and she breathed in the salty air deeply before tossing the ball into the air. Hermes suddenly noticed it and tried to streak for it, but the ball landed back in her hand before he could reach it.

"Push faster, Hermes! I believe in you!" Charley cried and tossed it back into the air. Hermes cried and dove, reach his talons out for the Pokéball.

Missed again.

Charley slowed up a little bit. She could tell her friend was beginning to become frustrated. He needed a few victories, some encouragement, and maybe it would spur him on faster.

This time, as she tossed the ball in the air, she watched him loop around a palm branch and finally knock the ball back to her just as it peaked in the air. Charley whooped and jumped to catch the ball.

"Way to go, Hermes!" she cried.

Hermes screeched with excitement and looped around in the air. He soared over head, flying ahead of her and weaving through branches.

They worked together, laughing and hooting as they trained along the trail. Hermes was able to hit the ball back to her a little more accurately now and, as he got better, she increased her speed and changed her angle of throw. Sweat was starting to run down her back and she could feel her legs straining but this was so good, for both of them really. The Rowlet looked so determined, so focused. He really wanted to try hard, to become better for her.

She already loved him so dearly. It was incredible.

"Alright, just a few more and we'll rest for a snack," she called as she threw the ball as hard as she could at a 45 ° angle. Hermes screeched and dove for it.

"CHU!"

Before he could reach it, a yellow lightning bolt burst from the grass, knocking the ball out of the air. Both Charley and Hermes started in surprise and watched as a small Pichu leaped out of the grass, charging towards Hermes at full speed. It looked like a Quick Attack!

"Hermes, dodge!" Charley cried quickly.

He was already warmed up so he was able streak through the air and dodge the Pichu's attack. The Pichu gritted its teeth, skidding to a halt in the dirt.

"Piya…chu!" The Pokémon glowed a bright yellow and lightning streaked towards Hermes.

"Leafage!"

Hermes opened his beak and a burst of green light streaked towards the Pichu. A cloud of dust burst in the air as the two attacks collided. Charley was already shielding her eyes, prepared for the collision this time.

"CHU!"

A screech of pain followed the Pichu's cry.

"Hermes!"

Charley watched as the Pichu burst from the spot on the ground, using Quick Attack to make it burst through the air and strike Hermes head first. Hermes crashed hard into the ground. The Rowlet squawked and kicked out hard with his feet, clawing the Pichu across the face. The Pichu growled and jumped back, shaking its head, its little fur fluffing out in annoyance.

"Are you okay?"

Hermes hooted a confirmation and took back to the sky.

"Leafage, one more time!"

The attack burst from Hermes' beak before she could even finish the command. Still recovering from Hermes' Scratch, it couldn't move in time and took the Leafage on full force. The Pichu cried out in pain as the blast threw it into a tree. It slid to the ground with small thump, breathing heavily. Charley and Hermes glanced at one another and ran to the Pichu's side.

The Pichu bared its teeth, growling. It swiped at her with a weak paw, trying to fend her away.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm not gonna hurt you," she whispered. She pulled her pack around and took out an Oran Berry and a Potion. She gently handed the berry out to the mouse-Pokémon.

"Hey, I'm sorry we had to battle you, but you did attack us first. Are you okay?"

The Pichu just eyed her warily.

Charley bit her lip and took a Pokéball off her belt. "Hey, so, you were pretty impressive out there. You're very fast. I… I'm not sure why you attacked us. Maybe you were hungry. Maybe… maybe you're just looking for a friend? A trainer?"

The Pichu just stared at the Pokéball.

"I won't force you, of course. But… we will feed you, keep you warm, give you shelter… and, you know, be your friend. I will guard you and protect you and in return, you would guard and protect me, just as Hermes here does. We'll heal you up too," she held the Potion out. "Or, if you don't want to, I'll give you an Oran Berry and let you on your way. What do you think?"

The Pichu looked at her for a long time, what almost felt like an eternity, breathing hard, ragged breaths. Hermes hopped towards the Pichu and gave a few small chirps, nodding towards the Pokéball. The Pichu looked up at Charley and huffed a sigh.

It touched the Pokéball.

Charley gasped as bright red light surrounded the Pichu in a burst, absorbing the Pokémon into the ball in a flash. She let the ball go and watched as it shook – once, twice… three times. It clicked shut with a small burst of yellow light.

Relief and wonderment washed over her in a torrent. She and Hermes shared a glance and she lifted the ball between careful hands.

"Pichu," she whispered, smiling. She quickly sprayed the Pokéball with the Potion and opened it. The Pichu leaped out in a burst of red light. It ran its little yellow hands over its sides, its body, staring at its paws in awe. It was healed! Just like that! No injures and no aches.

 _The wonders of modern medicine_ , she thought.

"Chu…" The Pichu stared up at her… then smile. "Pichu!" It leaped into her arms and nuzzled her head. Charley hiccupped a gleeful laugh and hugged Pichu tight.

"You're sweet! Hey there friend! My name is Charley!" she gently set the Pichu on the ground, gesturing to herself. "This is Hermes." The Rowlet hooted and nodded to the Pichu. "Say, Pichu, would you mind a nickname?"

The Pichu shook its head and held out a paw. She laughed and handed it the Oran Berry. It scarfed the berry down with excited glee.

"How does Sparky sound, friend?"

The Pichu just squeaked in approval and settled down for the snack. Charley sat on the ground beside it and pulled her pack into her lap.

"Already, friends, guess it's snack time!"

As the trio snacked, Charley perused her Pokédex, looking up data on her new friend. According to her Dex, Sparky was a female Pichu, which was indicated by the fluffy black spikes on her right ear. Charley already knew that she could use Thundershock and Quick Attack, but the Pokédex indicated that it should also know Sweet Kiss and Wish.

"You have a good set of moves on you there, Sparky," Charley said, petting the Pichu's head. She just squeaked happily, licking her paws clean of Oran Berry juice. Hermes was still happily pecking away at his own Oran Berry. Since her father used to work at the breeding grounds, raising the Pichu of many Pikachu that arrived at the ranch, she knew a fair amount about raising Pichu. Which is why, as they sat, she pulled a small red scarf out of her backpack. From it dangled a little silver bell.

"This is a Soothe Bell," Charley whispered, patting her lap. Sparky lept into it and let Charley tie the scarf around her neck. She held it in one paw and squeaked happily at the pleasant chime the bell made. "I hope you like it! My dad used to always give these to the Pichu on the ranch."

"Chu!" Sparky squeaked and crawled into Charley's open backpack. She curled up and went right to sleep. She laughed and held out an arm for Hermes. He crooned and leaped onto her arm.

"Well, I guess we should hurry on down to the lab, huh gang?"

Hermes just hooted happily and took to the sky ahead of her.

* * *

Reflective dusk ray cascaded over the plains. Charley shielded her eyes as she came around the edge of the ridge. It had been a really long time since she had walked so long and so far. Her calves ached from the run with Hermes and she felt dirty and tired.

 _Better get used to this feeling_ , she rolled her shoulders, sighing in relief as a tall structure came into view. It looked kind of ragged, with walls and windows boarded up and the roof haphazardly patched with tarps and wooden planks. The siding, what little was left, was a weather-worn brown. A red porch wrapped around the entire structure, though, like the building itself, it looked a little worse for wear.

Charley glanced at her Pokédex's map and back at the building.

"It says this is the place…"

"Charley!"

Charley suddenly noticed Lillie's face in the window. The woman beamed and waved her hands, gesturing for Charley to come up. As she and her Pokémon approached the building, she heard wild banging and crashing from inside. Lillie rolled her eyes and passed out of the window. She opened the door.

"Please excuse the Professor," Lillie mumbled, greeting Charley with a hug. "He's working on moves with his Rockruff again."

"Rockruff?"

Lillie gestured, and Charley followed her gaze. In the center of the room was Kukui and a small brown-tan dog-like Pokémon. The Pokémon – Rockruff – barked and flew at the professor full on. Kukui took the hit with a grunting hoot of laughter and rolled around in a wrestle with his little friend.

"That's an… interesting pair," Charley covered her mouth to stifle a laugh.

Lillie just rolled her eyes and gestured for Charley to follow. She trailed behind Lillie into a small kitchenette, looking around the lab curiously. In the center of one room, there was a large, cylindrical aquarium. Inside swam an assortment of Water-type Pokémon. Some she recognized, like Goldeen and Magikarp. Others, like a strange pink and blue fish-like Pokémon, or a heart-shaped creature, she didn't recognize.

"Tea?" Lillie held out a mug for her. Charley took it gratefully and took a long, thirsty gulp.

"This place is uh… interesting…" Charley noted.

Lillie nodded. "The Pokémon Research Lab has its own unique charm. I've actually been, um, imposing on the professor here for the past three months. I'm not much of an assistant, but it's the least I can do to pay him back for letting me stay. Maybe I'd be more help if I were a real Pokémon Trainer, too..." The girl sighed as she watched the Professor and the Rockruff really go at it. "The professor... He never stops researching moves. Not even...inside the lab itself."

A sudden crash rocked the whole building as the Rockruff burst through the ceiling and came to a crash landing on the ground. Lillie groaned.

"Looks like we'll have to patch the roof again..." She sighed and turned her focus onto Charley. "How was the walk here? I know it's kind of far. I'm surprised you didn't use the Ride Pager."

Charley smiled and unzipped her pack. Sparky poked a curious head out and Lillie gasped, putting two hands to her mouth.

"I'm really glad I didn't. This is our new friend, Sparky."

"Well, it's a please to meet you Sparky," Lillie held out a hand. Sparky sniffed it and glanced at Charley. She nodded and the little Pichu squeaked before crawling onto Lillie's shoulder.

A small chiming sound echoed from across the room as Nebby came soaring into the kitchen. Hermes and Sparky approached the nebulous Pokémon and the girls smiled as the Pokémon chatted together.

"Pokémon are so fascinating," Lillie noted, sipping on her own tea. She passed a plate of biscuits over the counter to Charley and she happily took one.

"They really are. We can learn so much from them."

Lillie laughed. "You sound like the Professor."

"Someone mention me?"

Kukui rubbed his sweaty head with a white towel as he approached the girls. His lab coat was in utter shreds, hanging onto his frame by only the thinnest threads. He wrapped the towel around his neck and picked up a biscuit. It disappeared down his throat in one hearty bite. Lillie wrinkled her nose.

"Professor, I just washed your lab coat and finally gotten it clean, too! Now look at it! And I'm no good at mending clothes..."

Kukui laughed and clapped Lillie's back. "Oh, don't sweat it Lillie! We'll just order a new one!"

Lillie just sighed.

"Oh, Professor!" Charley said, trying to help Lillie out of the hole. "My mom mentioned that you had called the house and said I should come visit before I hit the road for Verdant Cavern."

"Eager to start your journey in ernest I see." Kukui stuffed another biscuit into his already stuffed maw. "Phwell phlet phle phlour…"

"Professor," Lillie raised her arms as he spewed crumbs out of his mouth. "That's not very polite."

Kukui shrugged and swallowed hard. "Sorry about that."

"I'm sure…" Lillie muttered under her breath. Charley smirked, stifling laughter.

Kukui just smiled amiably. "Charley, could I have a look at your Pokédex?"

"Oh, uh, sure!" Charley fumbled around in her pockets for a bit before handing the red console over to him.

"Excellent! I have some exciting new parts for it!" Kukui dashed, almost a blur, over to a large brown workbench and began working hurriedly.

"He's so excitable. It's exhausting," Lillie sighed and crouched down to pet the Pokémon.

Charley just laughed and sidled up beside the professor, curious. "What are you doing?"

"I got some new parts for the Pokédex in the other day," Kukui explained. "You see, there is this really interesting Pokémon that can possess electronics called Rotom. It's been long thought that a Rotom-dex could be the greatest asset a new trainer could possess next to the Pokéball. But no one has been able to put together the right design so Rotom can inhabit it comfortably. Now, however…" He smacked his lips and held up the modified Dex. It had long red side-arms, almost like wings, and two antennae at the top. Kukui put two fingers in his lips and gave a sharp, loud whistle.

A bright blue and red bolt of lightning streaked past. Charley jumped as a jagged red orb with shining blue eyes floated in front of her, buzzing and crackling with excitable electricity.

"Hey, Rotom buddy, what do you think? The parts came in and you might be able to possess it more comfortably right now. Wanna give Charley here a Helping Hand?"

The Rotom buzzed excitedly and zipped to the Pokédex…. And disappeared. The Dex crackled and buzzed and began to float out of Kukui's hands. The wings on the side wiggled and buzzed and began to extend and flex. Two shining blue eyes appeared on the screen and a wide smiling grin.

"zzzz-Hellzzo!" the Rotom-Dex buzzed.

"Excellent!" Kukui cried. "Rotom, how do you feel?"

"zzzz-Pretty comfortablezzz…" Rotom flapped his wings and flexed, spinning around in the air. "Yezzz, I like zzis quite a lotzz." Rotom buzzed over to Charley and observed her. "zzz-My recordzz zhow that you've zalready been uzzing the Dexzzz a lotzzz."

Charley blushed. "Well, I'd like to learn a lot about my new friends." She smiled over at Sparky and Hermes, who were playing happily with Nebby, running, leaping, and flying around the kitchenette.

"zzz-That izz the zzign of a good trainer," Rotom buzzed happily. "We are going to haz lotzzz of funzzz!"

Charley and Kukui laughed and even Lillie cracked a smile as Rotom flew around the lab.

Lillie looked at Charley. "Why don't you rest here with us for the night. Get some good food and then head back out in the morning? Hau'oli city proper is a day and a half walk from here."

"Yea, it might be good to sleep in a warm bed one more night before roughing it," Charley took a final biscuit. "Though, can I borrow a shower?"

Thankfully, they did have a functioning shower. Charley sighed a heavy relieve as the water ran down her back and through her hair, washing away the day's grime and sweat. She breathed in the hot air, feeling ease race across her slightly aching feet and sore calves. For a while, she just stood there, thinking about the day… her bonding time with Hermes, catching Sparky…

 _So this is what it's like to be a real Pokémon trainer…_ a smile played at the corner of Charley's lips. _This is just… it's too great!_

After a while of letting it all sink in, she finally cleaned herself thoroughly and dried off. She poked her head out the door. "Hey Lillie, can you send Hermes and Sparky this way? I think they both need baths too!"

In less than a moment, her new partners were in the bathroom. Charley filled up the sink for Hermes and less in playing in it, splashing and clawing his way through the water to thoroughly rinse himself of feathers.

Charley carefully picked up Sparky under her little arms.

"Hey sweetie, how do you feel about water?"

"Chuuuu…" the Pichu eyed the bathtub nervously, digging tiny claws into Charley's arms. She held her feet close to her body, tucking her tail under her, her ears laying flat against her head.

 _Oh gosh…_ Charley sat on the cold tile floor and cuddled the Pokémon in her arms. "Hey sweetie, hey, I'm here okay? I promise, nothing is going to happen to you."

 _An Electric-type afraid of water. How is that even possible?_

"Chuuuu…." Sparky clung to the front of Charley's towel and closed her eyes tightly.

"Here, let's do this okay?" she stroked Sparky's head and, with a little struggle, rested her on the towel in front of her. "Can I use a damp towel to just wash your ears? Is that okay?"

Trembling, Sparky nodded. She curled up on the towel, shaking as Charley dipped the edge of a towel into the warm bath water. It wasn't too hot but also not ice cold.

"Hey, Sparky, look at Hermes," Charley gestured to the Rowlet, who was washing under his wing. Sparky looked up at her new friend uneasily. "The water doesn't bother him too bad. And he's not even super strong against Water-types. Did you know that Electric-types like you can bring down Water-types with one Thundershock?"

Sparky looked at Hermes some more and one ear slowly began to unfold. Charley gently touched the towel to Sparky's ear and rubbed behind it. She didn't seem to like it but she didn't hate it either so Charley kept scrubbing the dirt out of the Pokémon's fur. She gently lifted Sparky's other ear, the one with the fluff, and she whimpered, holding it tighter against her head.

"Okay, okay, I won't wash that ear. That's fine. Can I rub your back?"

Sparky paused for a long moment, then nodded, her Soothe bell jingling. She seemed to have forgotten she was wearing it. The sound of the chime seemed to quiet her some. She flexed her tiny paws and laid her head on the towel, her tail uncurling.

Charley managed to rub the rest of Sparky's fur clean with the towel, save for the fluffy ear, and dried off Hermes before gathering them on her shoulders. Once they left the bathroom, Sparky relaxed tenfold and bounded across the room. She followed Lillie up a set of stairs to a small loft. There wasn't much in the room, just a small, twin-sized bed, a swirling brown and white rug, and a large couch, which had been folded out into a makeshift bed. Charley climbed into it with her Pokémon and fell right into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter Four

~ Chapter Four ~

"Friendship- my definition- is built on two things. Respect and trust. Both elements have to be there. And it has to be mutual. You can have respect for someone, but if you don't have trust, the friendship will crumble."

― Stieg Larsson, The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo

 _"Charizard, well done! I doubt any Rhydon has ever faced such fierce flames!"_

 _A roar accompanied Red's praise. In the dimness of Mount Silver, all Red could truly see was the dancing flame of his dear Charizard's tail, which emitted a surprising amount of light. The lizard swooped towards his trainer, craning his large neck down. Red affectionately stroked the Pokémon's muzzle. Charizard grumbled in pleasure, smoke slipping in thin, spiraling tendrils out his nostrils._

 _"Shall we take a short break, my friend? You've worked so hard this evening."_

 _The Charizard snorted and took back to the sky. Red laughed as his friend's eagerness. No matter how hard they trained, how often they worked together, his Pokémon never seemed to grow tired or weary. Was it strange to the world, that he would seclude himself in the mountains for such training? Maybe so. But he felt so empty living at the Indigo Plateau. There was no challenge in defeating opponent after opponent. He felt empty living a life of only victory._

But why continue to train when you are already so powerful?

 _Many had questioned him in such a manner. It really wasn't so much the training that he sought, but seclusion, oneness with himself and with his Pokemon. Even in his short thirty-five years of life, he had seen enough of Kanto and Johto, enough of the hurt mankind brought to one another and to Pokémon to sate his taste of the rest of the world. He knew there was goodness out there, there was such proof in his friend Blue, and even other Champions he had met, like Gold and Silver, both of whom had come to challenge him on this very mountain. They were all skilled trainers, all very kind to their Pokémon and to people._

 _But he would also never forget his battles with Team Rocket._

 _He would never forget Giovanni._

 _His nightmares were forever haunted by the man's callousness, sheer cruelty towards Pokémon. He woke up in cold sweats most nights, holding his best and dearest partner, Pikachu, close. He could feel the old man's blade on his throat._

 _And so he sought solitude, quiet and peaceful companionship with his Pokémon. They had even worked together to construct a small home in which to live. Certainly, he would take to Charizard's back and return to towns and villages to retrieve food, and even to visit his mother and friends. But he was done being in the lime-light._

 _He just wanted to live in peace in quiet._

 _"Okay, Pikachu, let's help Charizard with some speed boosts, eh buddy?" the trainer looked to the small electric-type Pokémon, who was perched attentively on the man's shoulder. The Trainer began to open his mouth, then paused. He grinned and closed hims eyes, placing a hand on top of the Pikachu's head._

 _The cavern's darkness shook around him. Suddenly, he felt terribly small. It was a feeling he should have been accustomed to by now, but even after years with Pikachu, the smallness was still unnerving. He could feel the electrical power rolling in his stomach, flicking at his cheeks. He was so eager to please his Trainer, to give him comfort, for they had both seen and been through more than their fair share of trials._

Use Quick Attack and Thunderbolt in succession. Dodge ahead and create Thunderbolt rings for me if you can.

 _The command shook across his frame. Just as suddenly as he felt the power, the smallness, it faded away. Red blinked his eyes open, and glanced over at the giant lizard._

 _"Charizard, I need you to keep up with Pikachu and fly through each ring as it's created. Think you guys can do that for me?"_

 _"Piii-ka-chu!" the mouse cried with enthusiasm as Charizard roared. Pikachu launched off Red's shoulder in an immediate Quick Attack, bolting down the tunnel. In the distance, Red could hear his friend's "CHU!" and shot of electricity as a golden, electric ring appeared in the air. Charizard, just as quick, blazed through the ring in a heartbeat._

 _Red trained his eyes on Charizard, letting his Aura flow. He could sense the air beneath his wings, new fire in his belly. He was alive, heated and fast, his heart racing a thousand miles an hours as he cut through rings of electricity._

 _He was caught up in the beauty of the flight, away from himself just for long enough, so intent on his partner's rhymns, that Red did not hear the tear through time and space. Not until it was too late._

 _Tightness closed in on his throat, shaking him awake from his flight. Red gasped and found himself being lifted violently into the air. He choked, scrabbling with nails and fear as the blue tentacle closed in around him._

 _"Pi…pikachu…" Red's voice was a choked off whisper. What was happening? There were no water-types here. This tentacle? What…_

 _His vision was darkening. In the distance, he could hear Charizard's fearful roar. They started to realize what was happening. Red scrambled as his pocket, reading deeply for that purple and red Pokéball that contained one of the fiercest Pokémon known to human-kind._

 _Pain shot through his hand and he could feel hot blood dripping down his fingertips. Red tried to scream but the sound was choked off in his throat._

 _As his vision darkened, the laughing face of Giovanni lingered over him._

You've finally lost, Red, my boy…

And I…. I have won.

* * *

The morning had begun so warmly. Charley and her team slept like Snorlaxes until long after dawn when the smell of breakfast woke them from a deeply relaxing stupor. Lillie whipped up a delicious breakfast of egg omelets and fruit salad, filling the team with the energy to traverse all of Alola. Charley was ready and so were her Pokémon. They even had a very fruitful start to their journey that morning. A series of bird-Pokémon called Pikipek decided to assault them on the road, which gave Sparky an excellent opportunity to hone her Thundershock skills and even Hermes as chance to use to evasive maneuvers to out-fly this deadly Flying-type Pokémon. Yet, with each consecutive defeat, the Pokémon turned down Charley's generous offer and took back to the sky.

Though slightly discouraged, she tried to not let the Pokémon's rejection dampen her mood.

So the sky did it for her.

In a matter of hours, angry cumulonimbus clouds surged across the sky, obscuring the bright Alolan sun from view. In moments, a raging torrent of rain cascaded down on the trio. Sparky cried out in horror and fear, diving deep into Charley's backpack.

Feeling terrible, she pulled the little Pichu's Pokéball off her belt and called her back inside to safety.

"Where the hell did this rain come from, Rotom? I thought the weather today was supposed to be clear," Charley shouted over the sound of hard rain pelting the leaves above her.

The Rotom Dex buzzed from her inner jacket pocket. "zzzz-It did. Perhapzz the… erm.. Caztform failed in their predictionzzzz."

"What's a Castform?"

"zzzz-Erm, never mindzzz…" she noticed the light of his screen flash a few times. While he blinked, Hermes landed on her shoulder, trying to cover her head with one tiny wing. She smiled as the Pokémon gratefully. "zzz-There is a cave very close to herezzz… zzz-Ten Carat Hillzzzz. I recommend we zzzeek zzhelter therezzz."

"Got it. Which way?"

"zzzz… Wezzt."

Spinning on her heels, Charley turned 90 ° and took off at a full sprint west. The rain was coming down harder now, soaking through to her skin even beneath her jeans. The cool ocean breeze became an icy torrent and she shivered, holding her arms close over her. Her still healing shoulder stung as the rain penetrated to the wound. She held Hermes Pokéball out to him but he just snapped at it, inching away from it, as if to say, _If you're going to suffer this, so shall I._

 _You're too good for me, Hermes,_ Charley just shook her head but continued to charge. Her calves screamed in pain as she forced them to move. The cold was beginning to tighten her muscles and the hard run gave her pain. Her grip on the earth beneath her started to loosen and she tried to dig her heels in harder…

But the ground gave out anyway and she slipped. The breath whooshed out of her lungs as the dirt and mud of the earth hit her hard. Charley shouted, grinding her teeth together as her head nicked a small rock. She touched her head, feeling a small trail of blood.

 _Lovely…_ She really hoped that hadn't given her a concussion. She didn't feel dizzy, just a little achy.

And cold… very, very cold…

"zzzz-Charley. Are youzzz alright?" Rotom's electronic voice sounded worried.

"Yea, buddy, I'm okay, I'm okay," she pushed her hands into the mud and scrambled to her feet. "How much farther?"

"zzzz-Half a mile."

Charley puffed out a breath, steeling herself. She placed her feet more carefully this time, though she didn't slow down to a full walk. She had to keep her body moving, her limbs working, or risk succumbing to potential hypothermia. She shut her eyes tight as thunder snapped overhead, lightning crackling through the air. It wasn't too loud, indicating that the lightning was somewhat far off.

For now.

As she jogged, a new sound joined the roaring thunder above. The intense scent of sea salt flooded her senses and, just between the trunks of the palm trees, Charley caught her first sight of the ocean.

On a warm sunny day, she imagined that the waves would have been calm and inviting. But the storm aggravated the water and Mother Nature, stirring up the water into intense barreling waves that crashed uncomfortably close to the forest line. She swallowed hard and hiked a little further north, away from the shore, to keep from being struck by the incoming tide. It might be away from the forest line now, but that didn't mean it wouldn't pick up and drag her in with the current.

"zzz-There, juzzt ahead," Rotom's voice buzzed in relief.

Charley glanced up and could see a small mountain coming into view. She pushed through the last of the underbrush and stared up at the mountain.

"Pretty freaking tall to be called a hill, huh Rotom?"

"zzzz-It is only 956 meters in height. It izzz not tall enough to be a mountainzzz."

"Huh," Charley approached closer, narrowing her eyes. Through all of the rain, it was really difficult to make out the appearance of any opening. She pulled a flashlight out of her pocket and twisted the top, causing a funnel of light to illuminate the pounding streaks of rain… and the enclosed side of Ten Carat Hill.

There was an outline, Charley could see, of what might have been a fairly large cavern opening. However, several large boulders blocked off the entrance.

"There must have been a Rockslide, Rotom. There's no way in."

"zzzz-Call. Taurozzz."

"Tauros? How can Tauros help?"

"zzz-Taurozz's head is zztrong enough to break through boulders. He can use the move Headbuttzzz."

"Well," Charley reached into her pocket and pulled out the Ride Pager. "Let's hope he can reach us on the rain." She twisted the top of the Pokéball on the pager, illuminating the screen. There were several empty slots on the screen but at the top was the image of a Tauros with the tag _Melemele Island_ next to it. She pressed it and looked up.

Nothing.

"zzz-It make take him zzzome time to find uzzz."

"Great."

She didn't mean to be short with Rotom, he was only trying to help her but she was cold, tired, grumpy, and in a lot of pain. She puffed out her cheeks, jogging in place to keep herself warm, hoping, praying that even in this storm, Tauros would be able to reach her.

After about ten minutes, she had just about given up hope of ever seeing the Ride Pokémon, but the earth suddenly began to shake beneath her. Charley gave a cheering whoop as the mooing Tauros' cry could be heard through the roaring of thunder. In no time at all, the Pokémon skidded to a halt in front of her, gazing at her expectantly.

Charley reached into her pack and pulled out an Oran Berry, handing it to the Pokémon. He munched on it gratefully.

"Tauros, think you can use Headbutt and breath through these boulders?"

Tauros stomped his foot in answer and picked up speed, lowering his horns. Charley gaped in amazement, watching as the boulders crumbled before her eyes into a pile of rubble and dust. A dark cavern maw gaped back at her.

"Holy shit," she whispered. She placed a hand on Tauros' back. "You are an amazing Pokémon."

Tauros stomped a foot and flicked his tail. Well, of course he was. He wasn't the Tauros of Melemele Island for nothing.

"Thanks friend. Would you like to come in?"

In response, Tauros tore off in the opposite direction.

"Well then," Charley stuffed her hands in her pockets and stepped into the cavern. Relief washed over her as the rain stopped pounding on her head, though she could still hear the echoes of its downfall on the cavern rooftop. She pointed her flashlight up at the ceiling, scaring off a few wild Zubat. A few tiny stalactites dangled from above, dripping tiny flecks of cave water.

Despite her exhaustion, Charley knew she had to set up camp. She flung her bed roll down on the driest patch of land her could find and pulled out a tightly rolled bundle of wood and kindling from her backpack. She was truly lucky the rain hadn't managed to penetrate her raincoat, which she had thoughtfully used to protect the items. Though it hadn't done such a good job of keeping her dry all stuffed in her backpack. Using some matches and her dry kindling, she managed to get a toasty fire flickering in the center of the cave. She peeled her wet, moldy clothes off her body and dried herself off.

"You're so lucky," she flopped naked on the cold ground, staring at Hermes, who was already dry and lazing happily in front of the fire. Sparky finally crept out of her Pokéball and was fast asleep beside the blaze as well. Once she had a sufficiently dry clothes, she redressed in a simple t-shirt and sweats. She dabbed the top of her head with a cloth but the bleeding had already stopped.

"Must just be skin deep," she muttered, really hopping that was the truth. Rotom buzzed out of her backpack and shone a flashlight on her head, inspecting.

"zzz-Yezz, you zzhould be okay," Rotom buzzed, bobbing his eyes as one might nod their head. "You zzhould get zzome zzleep."

"It's still daytime!"

Yet, even as she said it, the exhaustion of the run and the cold permeated Charley's bones. Rotom eyed her and she finally conceded.

"Let's get some food first though."

Despite already sleeping, the mention of food quickly roused the tiny Pichu from her nap. Sparky leaped into her arms, squeaking excitedly. Charley laughed and passed each of her companions a small bowl of Pokémon food.

"Oh, uh, erm… Rotom, do you… eat?" she asked.

The Rotom Dex spun in the a circle. "zzz-I am zzzuztained by electricity. I do not need food."

"But, is like electricity your food? Do I need to like plug you in when I get to a Pokémon center?"

Rotom seemed to consider that. "zzz-I do not think zzo. Maybe…" He pondered and floated down beside Sparky and Hermes.

Charley bit into a slice of bread, which had a small slab of cheese on it. "Rotom, can you speak to other Pokémon?"

"zzz-Certainly."

"So, if I asked you to ask Hermes or Sparky something, could you translate for me?"

Rotom smiled. "zzz-Yezz, I certainly can."

Charley took a deep breath and slid close to Sparky. The Pichu looked up at her curiously. Charley gently scratched her behind the ear.

"Chuuu," Sparky squeaked happily, leaning into Charley's scratch.

"Hey, Sparky, I have a question for you, if you don't mind answering me and Rotom," she whispered quietly. She wanted to approach this delicately. She didn't know if there was something Sparky might not want to tell them and she didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings.

The Pichu looked up at her, then Rotom, then her. Rotom nodded encouragingly and Sparky put a paw on her hand.

"Sparky, why are you afraid of water?"

Her ears suddenly laid flat against her head and she closed her eyes. Charley gasped as she noticed tears in the corner of Sparky's eyes.

"It's okay, it's okay, you don't have to…"

"Pichu," the Pokémon whispered.

"zzz-Zparky zays itz okay," Rotom hummed, coming closer. "Zhat zhe will tell you."

Before Sparky continued, the Pichu climbed into Charley's arms, leaning against her trainer's chest. Soft squeaking began to tumble out of the Pokémon's mouth in a series of "Pi"s and "Chu"s. Charley stroked her friend's head, listening as Rotom translated for her.

"Zzz-I uzzed to have a family. I lived with many Pikazhu and Raizhu. We roamed the forest, foraged together, and looked after one anozzzher. It wazzz about three monthzz ago when my mother and I were foraging near the ozzean, looking in bushes for Pinap Berriezzz. That'zz when it happened. A roar shook the ledge we were zztanding on. We looked up and zzhere was a monzzter with blue zzcales and a large mouth. We had heard of Gyradozz before, but they were legendzz. They leave Pikazhu alone. But not mother… Zzzhe tried to Thunderzzhock it but… But…" Sparky's squeaks suddenly became quiet as she burst into tears. Charley gasped and held her friend close, tears welling in her own eyes.

 _Nature can be so cruel,_ Charley thought, gritting her teeth. Sometimes she forgot that some Pokémon truly were carnivorous and, driven to great lengths, will take the life of other Pokémon. _How terrible, so see you own mother…_ God, Charley could not even imagine.

 _But her mother was a Pikachu, it used Thunderbolt… and it didn't effect the Gyarados as all?_

Charley looked at Rotom. "How is that possible that her mom couldn't save herself?"

"zzz-Gyarados are fierzzely zztrong Pokémon. They will not be brought down eazzily, not even by an Electric-Type," Rotom's eyes fell.

Charley stroked Sparky's head, kissing it softly. "I am so sorry, my friend. I didn't mean to make you relive something so terrible. But I promise," she held the Pichu before her, staring into the Pokémon's tiny black eyes. "I promise you, we will train together. We will train hard and your Thundershock will become so strong. Your mother will be so proud because you will be able to take down every Gyarados this is, was, and ever will be. I promise."

Sparky wiped her tears away with a tiny paw. "Chu?"

"zzz-You mean in?"

Charley wasn't sure if Rotom was translating for Sparky or asking in earnest. She held her friend close and kissed the top of her head. "I promise."

Sparky dug tiny nails into her chest and though it stung, Charley didn't mind because she could feel Sparky falling into ease and relief.

 _We will become strong, Sparky. Together. I promise._

"Thank you, Rotom," Charley held a hand out to the Rotom Dex and he flew over to her. She pulled him close and kissed the top of his head. Rotom started, red light reflecting off his screen. "That was a kind thing for you to do."

"zzz-Anything to help my trainer," Rotom smiled.

"Now, if you all will excuse me," Charley stretched her arms and yawned, water filling the corners of her eyes. "I'd like to rest."

Hermes hooted gleefully and snuggled down on the top of Charley's pillow. Sparky crawled into the bed roll and curled up by Charley's chest. Snuggled by their fire, they found a small amount of rest in the damp cavern.

* * *

 _…soft, foraging footsteps pattered in the gloom of the stormy evening, a soft brown nose snuffling along the ground for Leppa Berries, the creature's favorite delight. She had found them several times in these parts, though the territory seemed strange tonight. Her senses shivered, warning echoing in her heart. Something felt wrong. But hunger pressed her forward. It was already difficult enough trying to survive during the daytime in her weakened state. Taking advantage of a post-storm rest was her only hope of ever finding food._

 _There it is! Just on the edge of her nose! The smell of a Leppa Berry!_

 _She charged forward, nose furrowed against the earth. She could find it, the smell was getting stronger now. Her paws skidded through warm, damp leaves, almost slipping occasionally, but she was accustomed to the damp atmosphere out here, especially since her den was so close to the ocean._

 _There! Right there! Just lying in the middle of the underbrush! She howled in glee and charged ahead, scooping the Berry up in her maw._

SNAP!

 _Pain burst through her back right leg in a fury. She howled, tears rolling down her cheeks. Never in her life had such pain seized her. It was as if Seviper fangs were tearing into her flesh, despite its hardness. She glanced back and found hot blood streaming down her ankles. A metal maw with harsh, jagged teeth bore down into her skin. She tried to move but that caused the pain to erupt anew and she howled in agony._

 _"Let's see what we have here, boys."_

 _Though her vision blurred with pain, she could just make out dark shapes, humanoid. One, a male she thought, had dark blue fur on its head and wore something strange across his mouth. He walked with a swagger, confident and cocky. The other two males appeared similarly, though their fur was red and black respectively._

 _The blue-furred human peered as her. She raised her lips in warning._

 _"Stay back!" she yipped. The stones on her collar rose and a rock burst from the ground, flying at the human as she used Rock Throw._

 _"Pfft, it's just a stupid Rockruff," the human noted, dodging her slow rock. "Forget it, it's nothing worth taking to the boss."_

 _The males swaggered away in the opposite direction._

 _Leaving her._

 _Bleeding._

 _In the dark of the wilderness…._

* * *

Eerie howling echoed through the cavern, rousing Charley from an exhausted sleep. She rubbed her eyes, still feeling drained and exhausted. She glanced at her pillow to find Hermes holding Sparky close comfortingly with one wing. She smiled.

Trembling shook her body as the howl traversed the cavern once more, echoing off the walls and reverberating with fear and unease.

"Rotom," she whispered. The fire was still blazing, so they had some light. She looked around there camp and couldn't make out anything save for some Zubats hanging from the ceiling and some small Rock-Pokémon with tiny, beady blue eyes floating in the distance. "What is that noise?"

The Rotom Dex buzzed out of her pocket, his wings flapping. Even his eyes looked uneasy.

"zzz-It zzoundzz like the pained cry of a Rockruff."

"Like that Pokémon Professor Kukui was wrestling with?"

"zzz-Yezz, but thizz izz not hizz Rockruff. It muzzt be a wild one. It… it zzoundzz like it izz in pain…"

She scrambled to her feet, pulling on her finally dried jeans. This time, she put on her rain coat, flopping the top over her head.

"zzz-Charley, wait! You cannot go out there alone! Darknezz is falling! It izz too dangerous to go without a Pokémon!" Rotom flew in front of her, holding out his arms as she approached the cavern entrance.

Charley glanced back at her friends. She really didn't want to wake them but, deep down, she knew he was right. She puffed out a sigh and crouched down, gently petting each until they blinked sleepy eyes and awoke.

"Hey friends, can I ask for a favor?"

They each nodded in turn.

"Hermes, can you guard camp? We've done the most training together and your Leafage is a force to be reckoned with. If any Pokémon approaches camp and you think they mean us harm, I want you to use Leafage and hold nothing back. Protect this place, we will be back in two shakes, okay?"

Hermes nodded and took to the air, circling around the camp.

"Sparky," Charley held out an arm and the Pichu climbed up. "Come with me. I need you to have that Thundershock of yours at the ready in case we encounter any trouble."

"Chu!" Sparky clenched her fists. There was a new spark of determination in her once troubled eyes, and it cause Charley to beam.

 _Aaaaawwwwooooooooooo!_

The howl sounded so desperate and so pained. Even Hermes and Sparky looked out towards the entrance of the cavern, worry worn on their expressions.

Charley beckoned for Rotom. "Lead the way, friend."

"zzzz-Ohhhh, I hope thizz izzn't a mizztake," Rotom buzzed worriedly.

She laughed. "Come on, Rotom, where's your sense of adventure."

Rotom's eyes just rocked on the screen and a flashlight appeared on the back of the Dex. Charley added to the light with her own flashlight and they burst out of the cavern in a sprint.

The rain had died off, thankfully, though the air still whispered of petrichor.

"zz-The howling zzoundzz like it izz coming from the northzzz."

"Then that's where we will go," Charley turned on her feet, following her internal compass. Even as he said it, she noticed the howling was getting louder. Her feet splashed in puddles, sending new muds up in spurts against her already dirty jeans. She shivered as the cold water touched her skin, straining her ears to listen for the howl.

 _Aarrrraawaaaooooooo!_

Growling began to accompany the howl, as well as panicked barking. The sound was louder now, defeaning.

The girl burst into a clearing, skidding to a halt, gasping.

A small brown Rockruff was held tight in the jaws of a metal trap, its teeth bearing down into the Pokémon's leg. Blood flowed freely from the wound, causing the Pokémon to cry out in pain. Around it, three blue and pinkish squid-like Pokémon approached the Rockruff, yellow lights blinking atop their heads. Rocks burst from the earth around the Rockruff as it used Rock Throw to fend off the Pokémon, but the rocks were sluggish. Even it's Thunderfang, which glittered as electricity in its mouth as it tried to bit on one that came too close, was too weak to do any considerable damage.

"zzz-Thozze are Inkay. They uzze thozze lightzz to immobilizzzze their prey into zzubmizzion," Rotom pulled up the Pokédex entry on Inkay.

Charley glanced at it. "Psychic and Dark-Type Pokémon. Opponents who stare at the flashing of the light-emitting spots on its body become dazed and lose their will to fight. It draws prey near with its blinking lights and then wraps them up in its long tentacles and holds them in place. Shit…" Even as she spoke, she watched the Rockruff slow, staring into the blinking abyss of the Inkay's flashing lights. Tentacles began to entangle around the Rockruff's throat.

"No so fast! Sparky, go, use Thundershock!"

Sparky charged into the clearing and leaped into the air. "Cccchhhuuuu!" Lightning burst all around it, raining down on the Inkay. The creatures squawked and hissed in pain and annoyance, retreating their tentacles from the Rockruff, who collapsed from exhaustion. One flew straight at Sparky.

"Quick Attack to dodge, go!"

Sparky spun and leaped out of the way, moving just in time as the Inkay's tentacles shot for her. One Inkay cried and the world around her seemed to turn upside down. Sparky stopped in mid-air.

"zzz-Zhat is confuzzion! Be careful!" Rotom cried.

"Sparky, use Sweet Kiss! Weaken the attack!"

Sparky pressed both paws of her lips and kissed. In the air, a hug heart appeared and crashed into the Inkay. They floated backwards, somewhat confused, dropping Sparky from the air. She landed on all four paws gracefully.

One Inkay, however, wasn't hit fully by her Sweet Kiss and rushed at her, darkness gathering around its tentacles. Before Charley could even move, it hit Sparky full on with Foul Play, knocking the Pichu into the air. She cried out painfully.

"Sparky! Shit, are you okay?"

The Pichu righted herself. She had taken damaged, but she wasn't out.

"Fall in with a Quick Attack!"

"Piya….Chu!" she burst, slamming head-first into the Inkay. The creature squawked in pain and sailed away, retreating for the bushes.

 _One down, two to go._

"Sparky, heal up! Use Wish!"

Sparky twirled, staring at the sky, and kissed both paws. A strange, yellow light began to dance around her as her Wish was granted. The scratches and dirty patches on her fur cleared and she returned to all fours, intensity burning in her eyes. She was ready to end this.

The other two Inkay charged her at once.

"Give me the best Thundershock you've ever done, girl! I believe in you!" Charley screamed.

"PICHU!"

Lightning erupted all around them. She watched in awe as the shocks hit the Inkay directly. The creatures squawked and screamed, writhing in pain as they took the force of the powerful move. Weakened, they disappeared into the brush.

Charley whooped a cheer as Sparky climbed back onto her shoulder. "That was amazing, Sparky! You're so amazing!"

Sparky squeaked, pleased with herself.

"zzz-What about the Rockruff?" Rotom asked.

Charley carefully stepped over to the creature. It raised a lip in warning, growling deeply, but it was too weak to actually move.

"Hey friend, I'm not gonna hurt you…" she raised both hands, staring at the trap. The teeth of the trap looked razor sharp. She was sure if she tried to pry it open, it would just cut her hands to ribbons.

 _Who would do such a terrible thing…_ tears pricked in the corners of her eyes and she blinked them away. She really just didn't know what to do. She couldn't open the trap and she most certainly couldn't leave the Pokémon here just to be taken prey by another Pokémon. Or worse, have whatever monster human who set the trap come back and take the Pokémon for whatever nefarious purpose they had planned.

"Chu…"

Suddenly, she noticed Sparky standing beside her. She held as Great Ball between two small paws.

Charley pursed her lips, taking the ball from her friend. Sparky was right. In the Rockruff's weakened state, it wouldn't be able to fight out of the Pokéball and she could take the ball back and heal the Pokémon with a few Potions.

It made the most sense… right?

 _But I can't just catch a Pokémon who doesn't want to be on my team… not like this…_

It felt wrong, so deeply, deeply wrong to her.

"Rockruff, listen, I'm… I'm gonna use this ball to catch you…" she whispered, leaning close. The Rockruff snapped, showing angry teeth. "I know, I know. I can tell you want no part of that. But listen, it's the only way I can get you out of that trap. I'm gonna take you back to my camp and heal you up, okay? And then… and then if you want to leave, I'll destroy the ball and you'll be free."

Both Rotom and Sparky stared at her in shock.

"Zzzz… Charley, are you zzure about that?" Rotom asked.

"I won't force a Pokémon to be my partner. It's not right. If Rockruff has its own life, I won't keep it from it. I just want to save it," she sighed heavily, turning to the Pokémon. It watched her with painfilled eyes. "Okay?"

This time, the Pokémon didn't growl. It just laid there and closed its eyes.

Charley touched the ball to the Pokémon's nose. Red light burst from the ball, surrounding the Rockruff in a flash, pulling the creature in. As it disappeared, the metal trapped closed with a snap, startling Charley and Sparky.

The ball shook… once… twice… three times… _click!_

She scooped up the ball and held it close to her chest. "I'm sorry, Rockruff. We'll get you healed up."

The walk back to the cavern somehow took much longer than the search for Rockruff. She felt tired again but also worried. She didn't have the energy to run at a full sprint, she was too tired for all of it really. Despite having slept most of the day, she was ready to curl back up in her bedroll and go to sleep.

"Rotom, who do you think placed that trap for Rockruff?" she asked as they walked.

"Zzzz-I am not zzure," he said. He paused for a moment, thoughtfully. "Do you zzhink it was there for Rockruff?"

"What do you mean?"

"Zzz-Juzzt becauzze it caught Rockruff doezz not mean that that'zz what it wazz intended for."

Charley pursed her lips. "Rockruff might have just been at the wrong place at the wrong time? Gosh, that's a good point. Someone… might be hunting a different Pokémon?"

"zzzz-A zztronger Pokémon."

"Aw, shit…" Charley sighed. Sometimes… sometimes mankind really disappointed her. She remembered her father telling her stories of a gang called Team Rocket, who had taken Kanto by storm when she was a toddler. Her father had just begun working as a Breeder, though he still kept in touch with his Gym Leader buddies across the nation. The gang was pillaging and thieving, stealing strong Pokémon from trainers and breeders and anyone they could get their hands on. And they were conducting experiments, terrible, horrible experiments to recreate the legendary Pokémon – Mew – who was said to have gone extinct thousands of years ago. In their attempts, they created the Pokémon, Mewtwo, who wreaked havoc upon the people of Kanto under Team Rocket's control. That is, until a boy, about Charley's age, stepped in a brought them to their knees, rescuing Mewtwo from their manipulative clutches, and saving all of Kanto. It was that tale that spurred Charley on to want to be a great trainer. But it was also that story that reminded her that mankind could be cruel to Pokémon, that not all sought to work in tandem with the creatures for the benefit of one another.

Some sought control. Power.

And some sought destruction.

"I'm never gonna understand how people can be so cruel, Rotom," she whispered.

Rotom just gave a soft, comforting buzz, floating ahead of her with his flashlight.

As they got closer, Charley could hear the waves of the ocean. This time, they sounded much calmer, almost serene. Curious, she stepped out of the forest line and onto the beach.

 _Its beautiful…_ Charley stared in awe. Above the ocean, the cloud cover had disappeared, leaving the night sky open and shining. The moon's gentle beams reflected off greenish-blue waves, which seemed to be alight with something deep within. In the surf, she almost swore she could make out the image of Chinchou and Latern swimming through the sea, lighting the ocean below. Seagull-like Pokémon hung on the breeze, drifting through the star-dappled sky lazily. The sand gave softly away beneath her sneakers. She walked up to the surf and placed a gentle hand in the water.

"Incredible…" she whispered.

Suddenly, she remembered where she was. She glanced over at Sparky.

The Pichu… was not afraid. She climbed down Charley's arm and approached the surf tentatively, first one paw, then the next. Charley watched in wonder as the Pokémon, who wouldn't even let charley give her a simple bath, placed one paw in the surf.

Light. Beautiful, brilliant white light surrounded the Pichu.

"Sparky!" Charley gasped. She knew what was happening. It hit her like a Thunderbolt. She couldn't believe it, so soon, so quick. But she could see Sparky's smile in the light as it shifted around her.

Changing her.

After several long moments, the slight fell away in a rush.

Where once crouched a tiny, timid Pichu now stood a brave Pikachu.

"Pi…kachu!" Sparky squeaked.

She was overwhelmed. She couldn't hold it in. Tears welled all around Charley's eyes and she fell into the sand, holding her friend close. The Pikachu just patted her shoulder with a paw.

"Oh, Sparky! I am just so proud of you! You did it! You conquered your fear!"

Sparky gave off a series of squeaks, which Rotom translated. "zzzz-It'zz becauzze you promizzed, becauzze you loved me. And I love you too, Charley. We can do thizz! We're gonna be great! Juzzt like when we beat the Inkay!"

Charley nodded, wiping away her tears. "That's right, sweetie. We're gonna be the best there ever was." She laughed as her newly evolved friend leaped onto her shoulder, rubbing her still spiky-fluffy ear with a paw, her Soothe Bell jingling happily. "I just…"

A burst of light in the sky caught Charley's eye. She and her friend looked up, staring in wonder as a Pokémon, a strange, blue and white Pokémon, burst through the air and hovered above the surf and towards the beach a little ways down. She, Sparky, and Rotom shared a glance and they scrambled into the underbrush, hiding between the trees as the Pokémon hovered about the sand.

"What is it?" she whispered to Rotom.

The Rotom Dex floated closer to her, turning down his volume so he couldn't be heard.

"zzz-It izz a Latiozzz," Rotom buzzed. "zzz-I think…"

Suddenly, Charley noticed that a man was sitting on the back of the Latios. His hair was a dark, stone gray, and he was dressed in Riding Gear to keep him safe on the Latios' back. He dismounted, taking off his helmet.

 _He can't be much older than me,_ Charley realized. He did appear to be quite young, twenty, maybe? A ream of six Pokéballs hung on his belt. _He's a trainer!_

He pulled a small orange walkie-talkie type instrument out of his pocket and spoke, "Steven Stone, reporting. I've managed to arrive on Melemele Island, over."

Indistinct buzzing sounded over the radio, which neither Charley nor Rotom could make out.

"Got it. I'll see what I can learn about this… Team Skull while I am here. Keep an hear out for the Pokémon Marshadow. That's the Legendary Pokémon of this region. There are no Champions, or even a Pokémon league here so no human should be in possession of it…" the man, Steven, sighed and clicked the walkie-talkie again before slipping it into his pocket. He pulled out a Pokéball. "Let's rest here for the night. You did good, Latios." Red light surrounded the Pokémon as it disappeared.

 _Team Skull? Marshadow?_

Who was this man? And why was he here?

"zzz-Charley, I hazz a bad feeling. We zzhould go back."

"Yea…" Charley whispered, staring at the man. "Yea, you're right. Let's go."


	6. Chapter Five

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for continuing to keep up and review the story! Unfortunately, I go back to real life on Monday so my frequency of posting will be reduced to (at the least) once a week. Let me know what you guys thing of the new chapter!

\- Whispers

* * *

~ Chapter Five ~

"Why are you limping like that?' Nicholas demanded.

'I'm swaggering,' I informed him.

'You look like you're wearing a diaper.'

Charming. And I had a crush on this guy.

Wait.

I had a crush on this guy?

'Now what?' he asked. 'You're making weird faces.'

'Nothing,' I said quickly. 'Never mind."

― Alyxandra Harvey, _My Love Lies Bleeding_

Long before dawn, restlessness took hold of Charley's body. Though she was still somewhat tired, she couldn't shake the events of the previous evening. She turned over in her bedroll and stared at Rockruff's Pokéball. Despite having healed the Pokémon as soon as they returned to the cavern, Rockruff refused to leave the ball. She cupped the blue ball in one hand and turned it around.

"zzz-Unable to zzleep?" Rotom shuffled around in her backpack at her movement and flew out.

Charley shook her head. "To be fair, I basically slept all day during the storm."

"zzz-There izz a Pokémon zzenter four milezz from here. Perhapzzz they can look at Rockruff'zz Pokéball."

"That's a really good idea, Rotom," she smiled at her companion. "What would I do without you?"

"zzz-Probably would have died by nowzzz."

"Gee, thanks," Charley yawned and stretched, gently shaking her friends awake. Sparky's new long tail extended as the Pokémon shook out her sleepy limbs and smacked Hermes across the face accidentally. The Rowlet hooted in annoyance and pecked her tail. Sparky growled, sparks lighting up her red cheeks. "Hey, hey, hey, none of that, guys. I need you both to be focused. We have a long journey to the Pokémon center and we need to be ready for anything." She still felt unease lingering in the pit of her stomach as she thought about last night. Who would have set a trap like that and for a Rockruff? If it was even intended for Rockruff. And who was that man? The phrases he said lingered in her mind.

 _Team Skull…_

 _Marshadow…_

Something about the word 'Marshadow' made chicken-skin crawl up her arm and she rubbed her wrist. "Come on, I'd like to get out of here and take a shower at the Pokémon center."

As if they could sense their trainer's unease, Hermes took to the air while Sparky leaped onto her shoulder. Each exchanged a glance with one another and nodded.

"Okay, let's just clean up camp and…"

The Great Ball on her hip suddenly clicked and bright, red light leaped out of the ball. Rockruff materialized on the ground at the cavern's entrance. Her lips were lifted in a growl, ears laid flat back against her head. Sparky and Hermes started to growl in retaliation but Charley held a hand up, slowly reaching for her pack.

"Hey, Rockruff, how are you feeling? How's your leg?"

Rockruff's growl dimmed in her throat a bit as she glanced at her back leg. It was no longer injured. The only sign it had ever been harmed was the tuffs of missing fur in a jagged line around her ankle. Her ears lifted in surprise and she picked up the foot, kicking and flexing it.

Charley took that time to inch towards her pack. She shuffled inside quickly and pulled out a Leppa Berry.

 _Shit, I'm out of Oran Berries…_ she was going to have to buy more when she got to the Pokémon Center. She preferred not to use ability restoring Berries when trying to tame a Pokémon but this was as good as it got. As she lifted the Berry up, Rockruff's gaze snapped back at her. She eyed the Berry in Charley's hand, ears flattening back down. Fear suddenly bloomed in the Pokémon's eyes. She barked, snarling.

"zzzz-Rockruff zzays that there was a Leppa Berry on the ground where zzzhe was capzzured," Rotom said.

 _Shit…_ "Rockruff, I promise, I am not the one who tried to hurt you last night. Why would I help you after trying to hurt you?"

The Pokémon seemed to ponder that for a moment. She barked again.

"zzz-Why will you releazze her if you caught her?"

Charley sighed and carefully approached the Pokémon. The Rockruff's ears flattened again, tail bristling. Charley raised a hand. "I won't hurt you, I won't hurt you… I promise…" Several feet away still, Charley laid the Berry on the ground and kicked it towards Rockruff. The puppy eyed it warily until it came to rest in front of her. She sniffed it, then greedily licked it up, swallowing it after several quick happy chews. Drool dripped from her mouth, causing Charley to smirk. She took a small step closer.

"Rockruff, you see, I'm not one of those people who are out there to try to catch and tame every Pokémon in existence. I am just looking…well, I'm just looking for some friends, really. If a Pokémon wants to be a part of our humble team here," she smiled back at Hermes and Sparky, who nodded to her encouragingly. "Then we would love to have them. But I will never, not ever, force a Pokémon into a relationship against their own will. It's… it's just wrong. I would never expect a human to force me to do something against my own will, so why should we ever expect that of Pokémon?" Charley just shook her head. "Listen, if you have a life, a family, a home that you want to go back to, go to it. Please. I don't want to force you to become my partner." She held Rockruff's ball out before the Pokémon. "If you'd like to destroy this with that awesome Rock Throw I saw the other day, please, by all means. Destroy it. You will be free of me, free of any sort of bond. You can go back to foraging in the wilderness. But…" Charley held out one hand. Rockruff was listening to her now. The Pokémon's ears were no longer flat back, her fur had calmed down slightly.

 _Maybe… just maybe…_

She didn't want to get over excited. Besides Sparky and Hermes, no other Pokémon had agreed to join her so far. And really, why should this Rockruff? She had seen the dangers that mankind posed, what harm they were capable of inflicting. Why would this Pokémon ever want to be with Charley?

 _I have to try._

"But we can give you a home. With us, you will never go hungry. We will protect you and, in turn, you will protect us. When you love someone," she looked at Sparky. The Pikachu smiled, electricity dancing on her cheeks. "You protect them from pain, you don't become the cause of it. I won't promise you that being on our team will be easy, 'cause it won't. We train together. And we battle together. With us, you will be in many battles against other Pokémon, and you may be in dangerous situations. But I will do my best in our training to make sure that you're ready for them. I will never push you beyond your limits and I will keep you from harm in every way that I can at the forfeit of my own life. That's the offer I have to give you, Rockruff, take it or leave it."

She placed the Great Ball on the ground and stepped back.

The Rockruff stared at it, breathing deeply. There was no sign of anger or wariness in her anymore, just… thoughtfulness? Charley held her breath, waiting as Rockruff gazed at the Pokéball, then at her. The air rushed from her lungs as the Pokémon stomped her back foot, blue light shimmering around a rock as it was lifted into the air. Disappointment sang in her chest.

 _I tried… I really did…_ Maybe it would always just be the three of them, her, Hermes, and Sparky. It's not a full team, but it was something, right? She just wished, after all she had gone through last night…

The Rockruff suddenly snarled and the rock flew. Past the Great Ball, past her. Charley whirled and watched as it crashed into a Golbat, which had begun to swoop towards them. Charley hadn't even noticed it! She stumbled backwards, leaning out of reach.

The Rockruff jumped in front of her, growling at the Golbat. She barked and her fangs lit up with electricity. She looked back at Charley and nodded.

Tears welled in Charley's eyes. She snatched up the Great Ball and placed it on her belt.

"Go, use Thunderfang!" she cried.

Rockruff leaped, grabbing the Golbat's wing between its teeth. It screeched in horrified agony as the cave lit up with hot electricity. Around them, sleeping Zubat screeched and screamed, flying around like mad, crashing into one another and into the walls. The Golbat that Rockruff had bit fluttered awkwardly back, waving its wings around wildly.

It gave a harsh, penetrating scream. It almost sounded like a command.

As if they were a symphony, the cacophony of Zubat all turned, and began to fly at Charley and Rockruff.

"Okay, this is a good time to run!" she shouted. "Let's go, everybody OUT!"

Sparky leaped onto her back and Hermes soared ahead of her. Rockruff leaped, bounding beside her in time as they charged for the exit.

The Zubat were faster and the horde clustered around the entrance. Charley stumbled back, fear paralyzing in her chest. She tried to breath, tried to command Sparky, Hermes, anyone, but her voice wouldn't come. There were so many of them! Her father had warned her about Zubat before, their dangerous, venomous bite, one that could leech away a person's own life-force.

 _This can't be it, this can't be…_

"Metagross, use Psychic!"

A bright, purple light surrounded the Zubat. The screeching died in the bats' throats and the world became strangely, eerily still. Charley watched, dumbfounded, as the Zubat were _thrown_ , through the air and toward the opposite side of the cavern. As the purple light faded, the Zubat's screeching and screaming deafened and disappeared into the distance. Eyes fearful, the Golbat awkward flapped back towards its flock.

"You should be more careful, there's nothing more dangerous than a colony Zubats."

Charley turned her gaze towards the cavern's entrance. The gray-haired man stood in the opening, his Riding Gear exchanged for a black suit and red necktie. Beside him stood a metal giant of a Pokémon, Metagross Charley assumed. Its glistening metallic blue body shimmered in the dim light of the cave, beady red eyes glowing menacingly within its face plate. Across its entire face was a giant steel cross. Four large, metal-tipped legs propped its body upright, which looked like it might have been incredibly heavy.

"E-e-e-exc-c-c-c-cuse m-m-m-me?" Charley managed to stammer out. Slowly, her mind seemed to return, her confidence flooding back into her body.

"Well, while a single Zubat on its own is no real threat, and not even two or three Zubats would be terribly hard to battle, a whole colony of Zubats is one way to end a journey fast," the gray-haired man smiled as he approached, holding out a hand to Charley. "I'm Steven Stone of the Hoenn Region."

Charley swallowed hard and took the man's hand. She yipped as he pulled her up in one smooth, flawless motion, causing her to land very close to him. He smelled warm, like an old campfire and cedar wood. She could see a hint of stubble on his chin and cheeks. His deep gray eyes were so intense as they stared down at her, a hot blush wafted over every part of her body. She swallowed and took a hurried step back.

"I'm Charlotte Tsuki of Ka….erm, Alola," she shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "But you can just call me Charley. Erm, thank you, thank you very much for saving us. I… I don't know what we would have done…" She suddenly noticed that Sparky's nails were digging into her injured shoulder and she winced.

"No trouble at all, Charley," he smiled and observed her small team. Then, his eyes spotted Rotom. He gaped and glanced at her, then at her Rotom-Dex. "Is… is that a Rotom Dex?"

"Yes," Charley glanced over at her friend as he zipped up to them. His face gleamed with pride. She smiled. "Um, Rotom himself just took over the Pokédex a few days ago. Professor Kukui gave him all the parts he needed to inhabit it. Honestly, I really am very grateful for him. Even now, I don't know what I'd do without him."

Red light lit up Rotom's screen. "zzz-Aw, you're juzzzt zzzaying thatzzz."

"Incredible," Steven rubbed his chin, staring at Rotom in wonder. "It is really is incredible. I've heard some rumors that the Pokémon Professor of this region had some wild ideas but this one really takes the cake. May I… may I have a look at you, Rotom?"

Rotom looked the man over warily, then looked at Charley. She nodded. After all, he had just saved their lives.

The Electric-type flew over to Steven and deposited himself into the man's hands. Steven carefully examined the Pokémon-possessed-electronic, his eyes alight with childlike wonder and excitement. "Of course! By adding the additional wings, it gives you extended control, allowing you to move more freely instead of remaining stationary. Ingenious! That Kukui! If I had a hat, I'd take it off to him." Steven laughed and released the Pokémon into the air. Rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, he turned to Charley. "I am terribly sorry for the intrusion. New developments like this just really tickle my curiosity."

Charley waved a hand. "No worries." She had to approach this next question with caution. She didn't want to let on that she had been inadvertently spying on the man last night. "Erm, while we are so terribly grateful for your rescue, what brings a Hoenn man such as yourself to Alola."

"Well, I had done so much adventuring and exploring in my own region, I thought I'd like a change of pace."

She eyed his suit. "Um, isn't Hoenn also a tropical region?"

"I never said I was _that_ adventurous."

Charley laughed. "Fair point."

"To be honest," Steven slowly admitted. "I am… this is embarrassing… I am somewhat… lost. My Pokémon and I arrived at the island last night, but we don't exactly have… a map or anything so I don't even know where the closest town, or really anything, is."

"Oh! Well, we certainly can be of assistance there," Charley gestured to Rotom, who spiraled in the air, the map of Melemele Island appearing on his screen. "We were just headed to the closest Pokémon center if you'd like to join us. As a thank you for rescuing us."

He beamed. "I would really appreciate it, thank you!"

"Okay, well…" Charley was suddenly very conscious that she wasn't wearing any pants, which were currently drying – again – in front of their slowly dwindling fire. Her face flushed with intense color.

 _God, I must be a sight…_ She was smelly and dirty from the journey. This was a fine way to meet a handsome Hoenn man in a suit. _Handsome? Handsome? Really, Charley? For God's sakes, snap out of it._

"Erm, we'll meet you at the cavern entrance after we pack up… sound good?"

Steven also seemed to just now realize that she was half-naked. Her face flushed deeper as she noticed his cheeks color a slight pink.

"O-of c-c-course," he coughed and cleared his throat, Rapid Spinning. He and his Metagross left the cavern.

Charley let out a long-held sigh and hurried over to the fire, quickly forcing her overly warm jeans onto her legs. She tripped once in the rush, her bottom hitting the ground painfully.

"Ugh! I need a hot shower like no one's business," she groaned and zipped up the jeans. She dusted herself off and reached into her backpack, handing each of her friends the last of her Leppa Berries. Holding the last Leppa Berry in her hand, she approached Rockruff.

The Rock-type Pokémon was sitting patiently in front of the fire. She turned her blue eyes onto Charley.

"So, what do you say?" she asked.

Rockruff barked and, for the first time, she wagged her bushy-brown tail.

Charley's eyes clustered with tears. She collapsed to her knees and wrapped her arms around the Pokémon's neck. A soft, wet tongue licked her cheek.

"I promise to take good care of you," she breathed, releasing her new friend. The Rockruff happily snapped the Leppa Berry out of her extended hand. "Can… can I call you Luna?"

The Rockruff – Luna – barked gleefully and padded at Charley's side. Sparky and Hermes rushed to their new pal's ride, chittering and squeaking in welcome and joy.

 _Half a full team._ Tears were openly running down her cheeks now as she watched her friends. _Half a full team!_ The relief and elation that penetrated her bones was indescribable and uncontainable. Before she knew what she was doing, she was whooping and hollering with her friends, laughing, and crying all at once. They had been through so much these past several days and she had just hardly set out on her journey.

 _I can't wait to see what else is in store for us!_

"So, listen guys," she said to them, rolling up her bed roll. "I think I'm gonna call Tauros to help me get this Steven character to the Pokémon center. Do you all mind resting in your Pokéballs?"

Sparky and Luna shook their heads, but Hermes careened over to her, clinging to her uninjured shoulder firmly. He hooted unnecessarily loudly in her ear.

"Okay, okay, but you'll have to keep up with Tauros. Think you can do that?"

The Rowlet spun in the air, hooting excitedly. It was a challenge and, for reasons Charley didn't fully understand yet, her partner really seemed to love a good challenge.

Once she finished packing, she beckoned Luna over.

"Can you use Rock Throw to put the rest of this fire out?"

Luna barked and kicked her unscarred back leg. A volley of rocks surrounded in blue light rose into the air and tumbled onto the fire in a heap, suffocating the flames into nonexistence. Charley smiled and stroked Luna's head. "Thank you, friend." She called Sparky and Luna back to their balls, gingerly placing them on her belt. The Pokéballs magnetically clicked to firmly into place.

She brushed Luna's Great Ball with delicate fingers. _I still can't believe it._ After all that poor Pokémon had been through, she still agreed to join Charley's team. She felt overwhelmingly undeserving of the Rock-types trust. She gritted her teeth. _No. I am going to be a trainer worthy of her trust. I promised her._

"What do you make of our friend out there, Rotom?" she asked the Dex.

Rotom buzzed uncertainly. "zzz-I am not zzure yet. I zztill have a bad feelingzzz. I do not know if it izzz becauzzze of him or hizzzz circumzzztancezzz."

Charley was inclined to agree. "I guess we'll just get him to the Pokémon Center at worst, huh? We might not even see him again after that and he can go on whatever crazy mission he came here for."

For some reason, a knot of sadness welled up in her at the thought, but she pushed it away. Why was there any reason to be sad? She didn't even know the man.

Taking to the sky, Hermes burst out of the cavern before Charley and Rotom, hooting gleefully as he was able to stretch his wings in the newly dawning sky. Steven was standing at the edge of the surf, watching as the last of the stars began to wink in the midst of the fast approaching sun. His Metagross was nowhere to be seen.

"Thank for giving me a minute. I don't often let strangers see me as such a mess," Charley said, walking up beside him.

Steven just smiled, still gazing at the sky. "I know what it's like to rough it in the wilderness, Charley. You wouldn't believe the number of scars and bruises I've collected. It's all just part of the journey."

His smile was so warm, so friendly. It stirred a sea of uncertain emotions in her chest. She swallowed hard.

"So… um, like the nearest Pokémon Center is four miles from here. I figured we could use the Tauros Ride Pokémon of the island to get there."

"What's a Ride Pokémon?"

Charley smirked and pulled the Ride Pager out of her back pocket, holding it out to Steven. His eyes lit anew with that same, childlike curiosity. He took it gingerly between both hands, examining it as one might hold a priceless artifact or a child. "I was given this on my first day as a Pokémon trainer, which, admittedly, was only a few days ago."

Steven suddenly looked up. "Wait, wait, wait, back up. You _just_ started your journey _a few days ago?_ And you already have _three Pokémon?_ " His mouth was agape.

Charley shrank back. "Is… is that bad?"

"No Charley that's… Great Kyogre, it took me until after my first Gym battle to catch my second Pokémon! That's incredible!" he glanced at Hermes, who was hovering in the air, eyes closed blissfully as he sailed on the ocean breeze. "Is that one you caught?"

"Hermes? Oh no, he was my First. Kahuna Hala gave him to me… well, I guess really Hermes chose me out of Hala's Pokémon…" Steven's eyes seemed confused. "I'm sorry, it's really hard to explain. Anyway, he's a Rowlet and he's my starter."

"So, you caught the Pikachu and the… erm… brown-dog-thing?"

"Brown-dog-thing?" Charley raised an eyebrow.

Steven waved a hand. "Oh, you know what I mean. I don't know the names of Alolan Pokémon, yet. Remember, I'm freaking lost," he gestured to the sea, as if that was supposed to show how 'freaking lost' he was.

Charley just stifled a laugh. "It's okay, I don't know most of the Pokémon here either. Anyway, _Luna_ , the brown-dog-thin _g_ , is a Rockruff. And Sparky, the Pikachu, I caught as a Pichu."

Steven held a hand to his forehead. "This is insane. This is truly insane. You expect me to _believe_ that you caught a Pichu and _in hardly a few days it has already evolved?!_ "

"She," Charley corrected. "And… well… we've had some intense bonding experiences."

"I would have to say so since Pichu only evolve when they put complete trust in their Trainers!" Steven was almost shouting. He's eyes were wide, and it was making Charley feel very nervous. He seemed to pick up on that and started to calm himself, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry I'm being so belligerent. I've just never heard of… actually, that's not true…" he paused, and a fond smile rippled across his lips. He chuckled. "There is someone very dear to me that you remind me of, actually."

 _Very dear, huh?_ By the way he spoke, this person seemed much more than 'very dear'. There is was again, that strange sadness all knotting up inside her. She was going to have to get checked out at the Center or something. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Incredible," Steven breathed. He shook his head and turned back to the Ride Pager. "Sorry, wildly off topic. Tell me about this Ride Pager again."

"Oh, yeah," Charley blushed and pointed to the Pokéball top. "Unscrew that and it opens up the screen. The only available option I have right now is the Tauros of Melemele Island, but I think there may be others on different islands. I'm not sure yet."

"Fascinating. How does it work?"

"Tap on Tauros' image."

He did. Nothing happened.

"Uh…"

"Give it a minute."

And they gave it several. After about ten minutes, Steven seemed like he was getting impatient. "Are you sure this thing works, nothing…"

The earth around them began to shake, causing Charley to smile. They both turned, and, through the underbrush, they could see the telltale dust cloud of Tauros' imminent approach. The bull-Pokémon roared a voracious moo and skidded to a halt just before the surf.

Steven stared at the Tauros, eyes wide.

"No. Way."

"Yea. Apparently, it's a thing here. There are Pokémon around each island that are, community Pokémon I guess? That's how it was explained to me. They help Trainers with Ride Pagers get to where they're going or out of tough situations."

Steven shook his head, awed. "I haven't even been here a whole twelve hours and I am already in awe of all of Alola's nuances. You'll have to tell me more on our trip."

"I'd be happy to," Charley pulled her helmet out of her backpack and flipped her ponytail down as she strapped it on tightly. She approached Tauros, who mooed in recognition. She gently stroked his muzzle. "Hey there, buddy. Miss me?"

He stomped his foot as if it say, _Really? Again?_

"We just need to get to the Pokémon Center. Is that okay?"

Tauros just flicked his tail impatiently. Charley scratched behind his ear once before climbing onto his saddle. She held out a hand for Steven. "Come on!"

He narrowed his eyes. "You expect me to Ride behind you? I'm the more seasoned Trainer here."

"Yea, but I'm the more seasoned Alolan," Charley stuck out a tongue and knocked on her helmet. "And I'm better protected. I ride shot gun or you get left here. Your choice."

"You sure don't give a guy a chance to be gentlemanly," Steven noted, taking her hand. He hauled himself into the saddle, steadying himself by grabbing Charley's shoulders.

Warmth flooded her cheeks at the feel of his warm touch. His hand, when she held it, felt calloused and warn, even for someone so young. It spoke of years of experience on the road, adventuring and training. Would her hands feel like that someday?

 _Probably, if the rest of my journey is anything like the past few days._

"Okay, Hermes, are you ready?" she asked her feathered friend. The Rowlet hooted and positioned himself alongside them. "Keep up now! I don't want to lose you."

Hermes just narrowed his eyes and flapped once, determination hard in his gaze. Charley made a mental note to stop Tauros if he fell behind even a little.

"Let's go, Tauros! To the Pokémon Center!" she cracked the reigns and Tauros brayed, charging ahead.

Steven shouted, not prepared for the sudden jolt of movement. His grip on her shoulders turned into an embrace around her waist to hold on tightly. Her blush deepened so intensely, she was sure her whole body might combust into flames. Her eyes focused on the road before her and she tried desperately to concentrate on their direction. Amazingly, Hermes sailed _ahead_ of him, his wings beating fiercely to maintain the quick pace. He flew between and around branches and over brambles, wind streaming behind him.

 _He's getting faster. That training with the Pokéballs the other day must have really helped._ She couldn't help but smile to herself, pleased.

Eventually, Steven's grip began to relax as he became accustomed to Tauros' intense charge. He laughed, shaking his head let the wind tear through his gray hair. That smile, those gleeful eyes…

 _Stop it, stop it, stop it!_

"Charley, this is incredible! Alola is incredible! Kyogre, how does anyone ever leave here?"

She didn't know how to answer that, so she just focused on steering Tauros, periodically glancing at Rotom's map, which was latched to the front of the saddle.

"Charley, tell me everything! I wanna know as much about Alola as I possibly can!"

"Well, I'm not the best person to ask, but I'll try."

So, she did. She told him of how she was uprooted from Kanto, her home, and transported here. How she met the Professor, saved Nebby and was subsequently saved by Tapu Koko, and met Hermes for the first time and everything since. She told him about Kahunas and Trial Captains and Z-Rings, what little she knew. As the words came tumbling from her mouth, she started to realize just how much she had learned in less than a week, what she had been through… and how much there was still to go.

 _Many journeys can take several months, even years to complete,_ her father once told her. _It depends on the trainer and how hard they want to work._

"You have certainly had quite a time!" Steven exclaimed. "I'm really impressed. You have some good instincts about Pokémon."

"Well, my dad is a Pokémon Breeder and my mom used to work at the Pokémon Center. I've been surrounded by Pokémon and people who know Pokémon my whole life."

"It must have been hard to leave Kanto."

She rubbed the edge of her Z-Ring with a thumb. "It really was at the time. I… I wanted so badly to go on a journey with the friends I grew up with. I loved Kanto so much and I really wanted to start with a Charmander. But…" she glanced over at Hermes, who, incredibly enough, was still flying at an even pace beside them. He had slowed a bit, either to conserve energy or because he was tiring, she wasn't sure. She smiled at her friend, who hooted back. "I'm really glad I'm here now. I wouldn't trade my new friends for anything in the world."

"I understand," Steven put a hand to a white Premier Ball that hung at his side. "Metagross' first form, Beldum, was my first Pokémon. At first, I was upset that I wasn't given the opportunity to start with a traditional Hoenn starter – Torchic, Treeko, or Mudkip. But, really, we were already so close that it stopped bothering me after a while. Pokémon are incredible. One moment, they'll fight you tooth and nail, and the next, they have your heart in their claws, bonded to you forever."

"That's just so true, though," Charley laughed. "Why were you not given the opportunity to train a Hoenn starter?"

"My father gave me Beldum when I was eleven and I had actually been off and on training with the Pokémon for several years. When I was finally allowed to begin my journey, I already had Beldum as a partner, so I wasn't given a 'starter Pokémon' as they're often called because… well, because I already had one."

"I guess that makes sense," Charley said thoughtfully, thinking back to the ceremony where she and Hermes chose one another. "Professors only allow a new Trainer to choose one of their Pokémon if they do not already have their own."

Steven nodded. "Honestly, it was for the best. After starting with Beldum, I became a… well, I guess a fanatic of sorts of Steel-type Pokémon. They are excellent allies, always keeping a cool head in battle and they have an immunity to Poison status conditions, which is unexpectedly helpful in the Hoenn region. Some of them have some nice Ground and Rock abilities as well, which really helped me during the seasons I spent searching for precious stones."

"Interesting. So, you like to collect stones?"

Steven nodded. "My father runs the Devon Corporation Rustboro City. The company was originally founded to help mine and smelt iron ore to build the cities of Hoenn. Now, they are intensely invested in research. I stumbled into an interesting project during my first journey to discover ancient Pokémon fossils and ancient stones." A fond, warm smile brushed across his face. "That was perhaps the greatest journey of my life, when I met Sapphire."

"Sapphire?"

Steven suddenly blushed deeply. "Sorry, I am definitely telling you way too much. I'm not usually so open."

"I have that effect on people," Charley winked, making Steven laugh. "Come on. You speak so fondly of this 'mysterious Sapphire'. I wanna hear about them."

"Well, her name is actually May Safaia, but her last name sounded like Sapphire and, well, her eyes are as deep a blue and…" his face was almost purple with embarrassment.

The sad knot tightened. Charley shook it off, trying to sing a cheery song, "Steven and Sapphire, sitting in a tree…"

"Oh hush," Steven coughed in his hand. "Yes, yes, okay, she is my girlfriend now."

"God, you are so awkward about it!"

"We were friends, rivals almost, for so long. And she's the Champion of Hoenn…"

"Whoa, your _girlfriend_ is the freaking Champion of the Hoenn region?!"

"Well, I was also the Champion once, thank you very much," Steven placed his hands on his hips proudly. His ego quickly deflated, and he rubbed his head sheepishly. "Until she beat me."

Charley snorted a laugh. "That'll be a funny household. 'Steven, go do the dishes'. 'I don't wanna.' 'Now Steven, don't make me send my Pokémon after you. You remember what happened last time.'" Charley hiccupped with laughter as Steven's face twisted up in a scowl. "I so have you pegged."

"Well, then it might please you to know that you really remind me of her a lot," Steven retorted. Charley started in surprise. "She and her partner – Charlemagne, that's her Blaziken – have a bond unlike any I've ever seen. And she already had a nearly full team before she even took on Roxanne, the Rustboro Gym leader. You both… well, it's interesting." Steven smiled. "Maybe you'll become Alola's Champion."

Charley waved a hand, feeling embarrassed. "I can't. There's no Pokémon league to be Champion of."

Steven's face adopted the crestfallenness she felt. "That's too bad. You have some potential."

"I gotta get through the island challenge first."

"Fair enough. Oh, thank Kyogre, there it is!"

In the distance, the duo could see the red roof of the Pokémon center taking shape. Hermes hooted exhaustedly beside her and alighted onto her shoulder, shuffling his wings as he settled down to rest. She laughed and patted his head. "You did amazing, Hermes. I've never seen you fly so fast."

"He is a quick one, isn't he?"

"That he is," she patted her friend's head once before snapping Tauros' reigns, spurring him on faster. The Pokémon grunted, digging his hooves in harder into the earth to pick up speed. In less than five minutes, Tauros finally came to a skidding stop in front of the Pokémon center. Relieved, Charley leaped off his back, followed by Steven. She came over and stroked the tired Pokémon's nose. "I wish I had a treat to give ya, buddy."

"Oh! Here!"

Steven reached into his own pack and pulled out an Oran Berry. Tauros devoured it gleefully before charging back into the underbrush. Steven rubbed the back of his head. "Well, that was sudden."

Charley smirked. "Yea, he does that. Anyway, here we are." She stared up at the red-roofed building in relief, exhaustion weighing done her bones like stones. There the windows, she could see Trainers holding and talking to lively Pokémon, couples and individuals sitting at a small coffee bar near the entrance, and other discussing prices with the PokéMart attendants near the back. Towards the far back wall sat a Nurse, who accepted a ream of Pokéballs from a Trainer and gestured to a doorway. The trainer stepped through, presumably to one of the many rooms of the center that was exclusively reserved from trainers. Wisps of memories tumbled through Charley's mind – the smell of antiseptic, helping her mother change the sheets in bedrooms such as these, holding Sun's hand…

Pain flickered in her heart, catching her breath in her chest. Charley swallowed hard and shook her head, stepping up to the door. The sliding glass doors parted, allowing the trainers to step in. A burst of noise and bustle suddenly overwhelmed her ears and she winced, hurrying for the front desk. She unclipped Sparky's, Luna's, and Hermes' Pokéballs from her waist, holding them in her hands.

The Nurse spun towards them, her pink hair swiping across her face. Charley noticed that her nametag read "Joy".

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center. My name is Nurse Joy. How can I be of service to you today?" she chimed pleasantly.

Charley nodded towards Hermes, who reluctantly allowed himself to be taken into the red light of his Pokéball. She placed the three balls on the counter. "Can these three Pokémon be thoroughly healed and treated for any injuries, be given a thorough check up for diseases, given vaccinations, and have a full status report taken of their stats?"

Both Steven and the Nurse stared at her in surprise.

Charley rolled her eyes. "My mom worked at a Pokémon Center basically my entire childhood and I was with her a lot of the time."

"Really? Which Center?" the Nurse asked, curious.

"Lavender Town, Code 312."

"How fascinating! So interesting that you've come all the way to Alola from there!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, accepting Charley's Pokéballs. "I assume you'd like one of our rooms for a few days?"

"Just the afternoon, if you don't mind," Charley said. "Just long enough to rest up and get my friends there checked out. I'd like to be back on the road as soon as possible."

The Nurse nodded. "We'll get right to it." She dug around in the desk for a few moments, typed on her computer, then handed Charley a small silver key. "Here you are, Room 002. As for you, sir…"

"I'd like the same, please. I'd also like a map of Melemele Island, if you can provide one." Charley watched, awed, as Steven placed six Pokéballs on the counter, each one a different color. She noticed that one in particular was a deep purple with red ridges. On the capsule's center button was a small, white M.

 _I've never seen a Pokéball like that before. I wonder if it's a Hoenn specialty._

"Maps and other trainer items can be bought at the PokéMart," Nurse Joy thumbed over to the blue-roofed Mart. She handed him his own key. "Room 003. Both of you can pay when you pick up your Pokémon. They should be ready by 5 pm."

"Thank you," the two trainers chimed, stuffing their keys into their pockets.

"So," Charley said, suddenly feeling awkward. "I guess this…"

Screaming cut her short. She and Steven whirled, watching as a large crowd began to gather around the large TV, which hung on the wall near the café. The crowd whispers turned into shouts and hollers. Charley thought she could hear one woman crying.

She and Steven exchanged glances and rushed over to the crowd. It was a fairly large crowd and Charley tried to stand on her tiptoes to see the screen. Beside her, she noticed Steven's face.

Gone was his good-natured expression, his handsome smile, his laughter.

In his eyes… there was fear…

Suddenly, the man in front of her turned around. She almost didn't recognize the normally buoyant Hau, for his dark brown eyes were troubled and fearful.

"Oh Charley, thank Tapu Koko you're safe," he shouted, trying to make himself heard over the noise of the crowd.

"Hau, what's going on?" she shouted back. She wanted to cover her ears, the noise was deafening.

"Turn the volume up, man!" a raucous man shouted from the crowd. The barista, pale as a Cubone's skull, pointed a remote at the television and cranked up the volume.

Now that Hau had moved a little, she could finally make out the television.

Helicopters were perched near a cavern opening, red and blue lights flashing atop the vehicle. People ran around hurriedly, cops drawing yellow police tape across the cavern opening, others helping men and women dressed in white smocks carry… a stretcher.

There was a body on the stretcher. Covered with a white sheet.

Text streamed below the screen.

A woman's strangled voice choked through the television.

"First on the scene this morning was a trainer with the hopes of challenging the fabled Ash Tajiri, otherwise known as Red. The trainer, Johto Champion Amanda Kessho, who was nicknamed Crystal by her fans, found Red on the scene…"

Charley barely heard the words.

"…all of his Pokéballs were mission…"

"…the only Pokémon found was his Pikachu, who was strewn across his body, sobbing…"

 _Former Kanto Hero, Red, found dead on Mt. Silver._


	7. Chapter Six

_Dear Readers,_

 _Sorry this chapter is insanely long. Once I started writing, I couldn't stop, and I couldn't find a good place to put a chapter break. But, be warned, this chapter is on the spooky side! I hope you like it! As always, please let me know your thoughts and feelings on the newest update!_

 _\- Whispers_

* * *

~ Chapter Six ~

"If you knew that your life was merely a phase or short, short segment of your entire existence, how would you live? Knowing nothing 'real' was at risk, what would you do? You'd live a gigantic, bold, fun, dazzling life. You know you would. That's what the ghosts want us to do - all the exciting things they no longer can."

\- Chuck Palahniuk

 _…There was no evidence left on the scene..._

 _…Detective Looker of the Sinnoh region is said to be actively working on the case, foul play strongly suspected…_

 _…Former Team Rocket members and supporters are being thoroughly questioned, though Giovanni is still in deep hiding…_

 _…Resolution of this case is critical. It was suspected that Red had the man-made Pokémon, Mewtwo, on his person. This Pokémon once wreaked terrible havoc on the people of Kanto…_

 _…in the wrong hands…_

Charley covered her ears, as if the words came from without, not within, burying her head between her knees as water streamed down her back. Her whole body trembled with cold, despite the water of the shower being turned to as hot as it would go. Tears mixed with the purified water of the Pokémon Center and, hard, terrible sobs wracked her whole body. She didn't even know why she was crying. It's not like she ever actually knew Red, he was just her idol, the man she looked up to, the man who spurred Sun to become a Pokémon Trainer, then her…

And then, with thoughts of Sun, the tears came harder and faster.

 _…in the fields not far from the ranch. Summer sun dappled the long blades of grass as they wiped in the air. She crouched in the field, cackling mischievously._

 _"Charley! Oh Charley! Come out, little Moon!"_

 _She could hear her brother, Jonathan Tsuki, or Sun, as she liked to call him. She could almost imagine his shiny blonde hair flopping around on his head as he ran through the field, looking for her._

 _They were playing hide-and-seek…_

"Stop," she hissed, clenching her ears until it hurt. "Stop, stop…"

"zzz-Charley?" Rotom's voice sounded on the other side of the door. "zzz-Charley, what izzz wrong? Zzzhould I call zzomeone?"

"Yes, yes, Rotom, come in." She had to stand up, she had to move, talk to someone. Anything to stop these memories from taking her hostage. She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her waist, opening the door as Rotom buzzed into the room. "Can you call my mom?"

The Pokémon buzzed a confirmation and a new screen appeared on her Pokédex. She found it strangely ironic that, after all of that time begging her mom for a smartphone as a child, Rotom had essentially replaced it. She hadn't even looked at the thing since she started her journey.

"Hey, Charley! Are you okay?"

Her mom sounded chipper, or at least, attempted at it. But she knew her mom too well. She already knew what had happened.

"I'm… making it. Have you seen the news?"

"Yes…" there was a long, anxious pause. "Are you okay?" her mother's voice sounded small.

Charley nodded, then remembered that her mom couldn't see her. "Yea, I… I'm okay. I'm at a Pokémon Center on the outskirts of Hau'oli City." She paused. "I caught a Pichu and a Rockruff."

"Did you?!" her mother asked in a honeyed tone. She was clearly glad to change the subject.

Over the next half-hour, she told her mother about her escapade, all of the Pokémon she met, and spoke to, battled and fought off. For some reason, she decided not to mention Steven or the Zubat. She wasn't really sure why.

 _I just don't want to worry her._

Was that it? She wanted that to be the truth, anyway.

"I'm really glad to hear that you've made so many friends already!" her mother exclaimed. "Do you remember Rory?"

Rory had been the Growlithe that her mother had cared for after her own mother, Charley's grandmother, had passed away. Rory had become a quick and dear friend of the family, but was already terribly old in his own right. He passed away not long after Charley's seventeenth birthday.

"Yea?"

"For some reason, your Luna reminds me a lot of him when we first brought him home. Oh, do you remember how obstinate he was?"

Charley laughed. "Oh yea! He burned through three different couches before he calmed down if I remember correctly."

"Four but you're right! He was a mess. We were really lucky that Dad's Starmie was still on top of its game."

"Ha! Star used to Water Gun him until he stopped using Ember around the house. I remember it basically following Rory around for months."

"He eventually calmed down though. He was so good to you when you were young."

"Yea, he always looked after me," Charley smiled fondly, rubbing her hair with a towel.

"As I'm sure Luna will look after you as well."

"And I her," Charley sighed. "I miss you, Mom."

"I miss you too, dear," Mom replied. "Hang in there, okay? They'll catch whoever did this."

"I know. They have some fancy detective from Sinnoh working on it," her voice felt disembodied as she spoke, as if she was trying to separate herself from thoughts of the events. "Mom, I'm gonna let you go. I'm gonna do some shopping in the PokéMart and probably drink some coffee."

"Alright, dear. Have a good night and stay safe."

"I will, Mom. I promise."

There was a pause. "I love you, Charlotte."

"I love you too, Mom."

They finalized their good-byes and Rotom spun around after Mom hung up. His blue eyes rolled back onto the screen. Charley smiled and patted Rotom's head. "Thanks, I really needed that." She yawned and fell back on the plain, white, twin-sized bed. The room was small, barely large enough to fit the bed, a small side table, mirror, and an arm chair. There was a closet in front of the bed, but it only had an ironing board in it and enough room for maybe two or three outfits. Fortunately, all of Charley's things fit comfortably in her backpack, which she left on the arm chair in the corner. As she laid there, she felt her limbs grow weary and heavy, a simultaneous mixture of exhaustion and comfort. Hot showers and warm beds were a knock-out recipe to be reckoned with.

"zzz-You zzhould zzzleep. The otherzzz won't be ready to go for zzzome timezzz."

"Why are you always so right, Rotom?" her voice was thick and drowsy as she spoke. The lights around her snapped off and she didn't hear Rotom's reply before she slipped into slumber.

* * *

 _…water seeped from the cavern's ceiling, coalescing until it landed with a small plink into a rippling pool in the center of the grotto. Stone and stalactites surrounded her on all sides. The only light within the rocky depths came from torches, which were lit and resting atop a pedestal. Between the two torches floated a small black Pokémon, which was perched in a brilliant pink basket that was decorated with intricate lines and intersections. The creature's shining blue eyes peered deep into her soul, holding her captivated. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move._

You know me, human. You see.

 _She wanted to speak, say something, but her lips were dry and cracked. Her mouth could not open._

I sense you wish communication. Think and I shall know.

 _She breathed deeply, inhaling the old, moist scent of the enclosure. The place felt old, older than anything she had ever know, as if this place had been here since the beginning of time._

…where…am…I…

 _Here thoughts came in sluggish waves, as if her mind was underwater. Why could so not think clearly, suddenly? The vision around her eyes became blurry, indistinct._

Little time, Child of Light. Must tell. Help, help is needed.

….who…needs…help…

All. Us. We.

 _Her vision darkened. She couldn't stand… her knees collapsed out from under her…_

…who…is…we…

 _She felt the intensity in the Pokémon's thoughts. Its panic and desperation._

The Pokémon of the planet. The Tapus. The Guardians of Time and Space, the Sea and the Forest, Life and Death. The First. Us. All. Danger.

Help us. Child of Light.

 _Her thoughts and her vision vanished._

* * *

She fell into her own body, jerking a wake with a start. Hot sweat caked her forehead and she gasped. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure it would burst from her chest. Charley swallowed hard, leaning her head between her knees.

 _It felt so real. Like I had really been standing there… wherever there was._

 _Child of Light._

She had heard that phrase before. Somewhere. She felt it…

Her eyes widened.

 _After Tapu Koko saved me,_ she slowly realized. _He had called me Child of Light. What does that even mean, Child of Light? Is it because I'm human? Do Pokémon think people are born from light?_

It was weird. It was so freaking weird. Now that she thought of it, the creature she had seen in the cave looked similar to Tapu Koko, in the face somewhat. The both shared a black, human like body, though this one seemed to like to hide in a bright pink basket.

Charley shook her head. "I can't even deal with this right now. It was probably just some dumb dream anyway.

"zz..zz…zzz-C-charleyzzz?"

Charley glanced at the nightstand. Rotom's screen slowly came to life. His blue eyes blinked sleepily on the screen. That Pokémon actually slept? How interesting…

"I'm here, Rotom."

"zzz-Did you zzcream? Are you okayzzz?" he slowly took to the air now, floating lazily. Aside from his bright screen, the only source of light in the room was the dimming sunlight streaking through the window.

 _Our friends are probably ready to go now,_ she realized.

"Sorry. I… I was just startled awake by a nightmare," she stretched out a bit and flopped her legs out of the bed. The cool tile floor on her warm feet felt relaxing.

"zzz-What izzz a nightmare?" Rotom buzzed curiously.

Charley blinked. "Um, so you know when you go to sleep and dream…"

"zzz-What izzz a dream?"

"It's… well, it's like, you know how you think about things and you see things during the day? Well, when I sleep, sometimes my unconscious brain comes up with images and thoughts about the day?"

"zzz-And that made you zzzcared?" Rotom's eyes looked worried. He floated just barely above her knees.

"The news about Red just… upset me a lot. I guess it messed with my unconscious a bit."

"zzz-Humanzz are zzzooo interezzting," Rotom buzzed. It was a strange balance he emitted – simultaneous concern for his friend but also fascination in her worries and fears. A uneasy feeling bubbled up inside of her.

 _Just as we find Pokémon curious and interesting, so they see us…_

It was a philosophical dichotomy she had not realized. For all of their anatomical differences, Pokémon and humans were actually… quite similar.

"zzz-Zzzzhall we collect the otherzzz from the nurzzze?" Rotom offered.

Charley shook her head, clearing her mind. "Yes, good plan." She quickly brushed out her hair out, pinning it back with her Lapras bow before collecting the rest of her things. Just as she was about to set out, she took a final glance at the bed. Those memories of cleaning Trainers' rooms with her mother came back in a flood. Sighing, she dropped her pack by the door and deconstructed the bed, removing the sheets and pillow cases, folding each neatly and precisely before laying them in a delicate pile on the bed. Rotom buzzed over the pile, curious.

"My mom and I always did this for the cleaning crew when she worked at the Pokémon Center." Charley placed both hands on her hips, admiring her handiwork. A bright light flashed on Rotom's back, causing her to jump.

"zzzz-I took a picturezzz," Rotom beamed, pleased with himself. "Zzzhall I zzzend it to Mom?"

Charley laughed. "That sounds great, Rotom! Yes, please do! Send it with the phrase, 'I learned from the best!'"

Rotom's screen blinked for a few moments before flashing a bright white, his face reappearing on the screen. "Zzzent!" He buzzed briefly around the room, then folded back up, sinking into the back pocket of Charley's backpack.

A warm fondness crept into her chest. She gently patted the pocket before shouldering her pack, exiting the room.

The whole world seemed to stand still. There was an eerie silence hanging over the Pokémon Center, almost like a Ghost-type's shroud. She was accustomed to Pokémon Centers brimming with life, vibrant chatter filling the halls, even if there were some worried faces littering rows of seats in waiting rooms sometimes. But even as she left the Trainers' Quarters, an uncanny silence permeated every pore of the hospital. She swallowed hard and approached the counter. A new Nurse sat where Joy had, though they both wore the same name tag. This girl's hair was more of an amber-pink color than the first Joy's hot pink. Her jaw moved up and down rapidly, as if she was trying to viciously masticate a piece of gum.

"Can I help you?" the second Joy's voice sounded bored and dissonant.

Charley pursed her lips. _I liked first Joy better._ "Yea, um, I'm here to pick up my Pokémon. They should be registered under Tsuki."

"Tsuki…. Tsuki…" Second Joy loudly smacked her gum as she slammed on the keyboard with talon-like bright green fingernails. The Nurse's sheer presence was like the sound of nails on a chalkboard – unbearable. "Oh, here we go. Let me print out your status report for you and you should be good to go." Amazingly enough, her chewing was even louder than the Center's printer, which groaned and coughed out paper like an old sawmill close to retirement. She blew an obscenely large purple bubble, which slapped stridently against her face as it burst. The moist smacking of her tongue to reel it back into her mouth made Charley gag a little. She snapped up the reports from the printer, passing them over the counter to Charley. She also reached beneath the counter, retrieving three Pokéballs.

Her friends.

"How much do I owe?" Charley asked, clicking the balls into her belt, reaching for her wallet.

The woman shook her head, making her light-pink curls bounce. "Natta thing, miss. Some gray-haired fellow paid for your expenses. You are free to go."

 _Steven… he's already been here…_

She blinked, absently walking around from the counter, leaving Loud Mouth Joy to her gum, a knot welling in her stomach.

 _I thought at least he would say good-bye._

What was she thinking, though, really? He had some 'mysterious' mission he had to attend to. Meeting her was just some random accident, nothing more. But, then, why had he paid for her things? She look at the sheets in her hand.

The top one was for Hermes. It gave a list of his abilities, his health, and movesets. She noticed that his speed was high, as was his special attack, but his defense and attack were somewhat lacking. They would have to work on that. Sparky suffered from a similar issue. Luna's stats, on the other hand, were actually very well balanced. Her moveset included Thunderfang, Rock Throw, Bite, and Double Team.

 _Luna was made for battling._ Charley smiled to herself, placing a hand over Luna's Great Ball. It felt strangely warm.

"Well, I guess we don't need to wait for Steven…" she swallowed, shaking her head. "Let's stock up, and head…"

"Charley!"

A jubilant cry broke Charley from her thoughts and she glanced towards the café. Hau was sitting there, Malasada in hand, a Pichu perched excitedly on his shoulder. The little creature held a tiny Pichu-sized Malasada. Charley waved, approaching the young man.

"Hey Hau, hey, umm…"

"This is my new pal, Pichu!" Hau exclaimed excitedly. "We bumped into each other on our way here. He was a tough match for Poplio but we weren't to be outdone! Not with all of the training we've been doing. We're lucky that Pichu was easy to catch, too, he's super strong! Hey, we should have a battle like ASAP! I wanna test our new skills and see how we've grown!"

As always, Hau's energy was uncontainable. Charley didn't know if she was just getting accustomed to him or not, but she was starting to feel fond of his eagerness. Especially in the light of…

"Oh, say, that sounds great! I wanna pick up some items for the road at the PokeMart real quick if that's alright?"

"Oh, sure!" In a bound, Hau was on his feet, excitedly following behind Charley as she walked to the shop. "Did you catch any Pokémon on your way here?"

"Yea, I caught a Pic… Pikachu and a Rockruff." For some reason, she didn't really want to mention that Sparky had evolved from a Pichu so quickly. She remembered Steven's reaction to her and, in all honesty, she didn't really want to illicit a similar reaction in Hau. He'd probably leap out of his skin.

"Su-weet!" Hau crooned. "Along with Pichu, here, we also caught an Eevee!"

Charley choked, put a hand to her mouth. "A-a-an Eevee? But… that's a Kanto-based Pokémon."

"Oh, sure, but they're all over the place here in Alola," Hau put his hands behind his head, carefully observing a self that held Potions and Repels. He scratched the top of his head. "Should we get a basket?"

 _I haven't seen any Eevees…_ The thought rippled beneath her skin as she picked up a basket, shoving ten Potions into it. She remembered seeing a Jolteon under her father's care once. He said that their pre-evolutions, the Eevee, were extremely rare and difficult to find in the wild. The idea that they could be running rampant anywhere, especially in Alola, seemed insane to her. But there was no hostility, no sense of a lie in Hau that Charley could detect. The man was too honest, too straightforward, for such nonsense.

What if she could find an Eevee here? How incredible would that be!

 _We don't find team members based on Pokémon types. That's not how this works._

The thought flooded her mind as she carefully picked up several bunches of Oran and Leppa Berries to resupply her stores. It's true. A good Pokémon trainer didn't force someone to be a part of their team just because they were a cool or rare Pokémon.

 _A good Trainer can work with any Pokémon. It's up to the Pokémon to choose the Trainer, not the other way around…_

His voice. Those words.

She hadn't thought of those words in almost ten years.

"Yo, yo, yo, earth to Charley, you alive in there?"

She blinked the start of tears out of her eyes and looked up at Hau. His eyes seemed concerned. She forced herself to smile. "Oh, yea, sorry. It's been a long couple of days. My mind is just all over the place."

"Are you sure you don't need to stay here another night?" he asked, swallowing the last bite of his Malasada.

"And let you beat me to Hau'oli city? No way!"

Hau beamed. "Nah, how about we finish the rest of the journey there together? There's a swell Malasada shop I'd love to show you! Maybe we can even train our Pokémon together."

Charley considered this, thinking of her friends' stat reports.

 _They really could use a chance to boost their defensive and attack capabilities._

She looked up at Hau. She may not have grown up with the fellow, but he seemed to have a good handle on what it meant to be a Pokémon trainer.

"Sure, Hau, why not!"

"Alright!" he punched the air excitedly. "Come on, let's ring these last things up and hit the road!"

* * *

In the aftermath of a vehement storm, the night air was humid, thick with fiery moisture. Hot sweat trickled down her spine and Charley wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, digging her heals into the dirt as she and Hau ran to catch up with their Pokémon.

Poplio, who had a type advantage over Luna, scuffled with the Rock-type along the path. Hau and Charley made an agreement that, for this training bout, they would use Physical attacks only, so the two Pokémon were caught in an exchange of Tackles and Bites. Hermes squared off against Hau's Pichu, who he wanted to practice getting some air on his Quick Attack. The Pichu was insanely fast, which allowed Hermes to also practice improving the speed of his Tackle and hardening up his defense since, more often than not, he took the full brunt of Pichu's Quick Attack. Finally, Sparky and Hau's Eevee Quick Attacked across the trail, creating huge dust clouds. It was a struggle for Sparky to hold back her Thundershock, which Charley started to realize was Sparky's instinctual attack. The Pikachu really needed to be able to use any move in the right situation, not just shock her opponent to death.

"This was a really good idea," Charley shouted so Hau could hear her over the cacophony of Pokémon cries.

"I'll say, look at them go! They're amazing!" Hau hooted with laughter, pressing a hand to his belly. Charley smiled as the gesture reminded her of Hala. Sometimes she forgot that he was Hau's grandfather but then Hau would do something like that to remind her of their deep family connection. "Your Sparky is super fast, Charley, she might even be faster than my Pichu!"

"I dunno, he is pretty fast! I almost can't even see him when he does his Quick Attack!"

"But Hermes still manages to dodge it! He has good senses!"

"We're certainly working on it."

This was what she needed, so desperately. The anxiety from before, her nightmare, her sorrow, she began to feel it bleed away as she worked with her Pokémon and Hau.

Over the next mile and a half, they trained like this, battling and pushing their Pokémon, and themselves, to their very limits. She watched with glee as her Pokémon focused themselves, working intensely to battle against Hau's Pokémon in their training. Each one of them struck an intense competitive edge.

 _Maybe we've found each of our Pokémon a rival,_ Charley felt a laugh bubble up in her throat. Many trainers liked to have their own rivals, but she realized that Pokémon could develop rivals as well. She noticed an intense one really begin to bloom when they rotated partners and Hermes and Poplio faced off. Was it the nature of them each being the starters for Charley and Hau? Or had they lived together so long before they were finally adopted by their Trainers that a rivalry between them was inevitable? She wasn't sure but she watched, awed, as Hermes swooped down to Tackle Poplio. With each Tackle, she noticed that his beak would glow a vibrant white for just a moment, then disappear. Similarly, she noticed a pink light shimmering around Poplio's nose.

She held out a hand to Hau, gesturing for him to slow down.

"Hau, I think Hermes and Poplio are trying to learn new moves!"

Hau peered at his partner, gasping in surprise when he noticed the pink light. "Charley, you're totally right!"

They shared a glance, then hurriedly reached for their Pokédexes. Her Rotom soared into the air, gleaming. Like Charley, Hau was also gifted a Rotom Dex, though the Rotom that inhabited his Charley thought was female, for her voice was a higher pitch and chimed like bells rather than buzzing like an electronic.

"Hey, Rotom, can you scan Hermes, and see what's up?" Charley asked her friend.

"Can you do the same for Poplio, Tomy?" Hau added.

The two Rotoms buzzed their confirmations and flew to their respective Pokémon. Around them, the training began to die down. Sparky and Pichu rushed for their trainers' shoulders and Eevee and Luna padded alongside Hau and Charley respectively.

Hermes gently fluttered onto Charley's arm, his beak still glowing, and allowed himself to be scanned by Rotom.

The Dex buzzed excitedly, "zzzz-Hermezzz izzzz trying to learn the move Peckzzz!"

"Are you?!" Charley gave a toothy smile and stroked her friend's head. He cooed softly, fluffing out his wings. "Rotom… erm… how do we teach him the new move?"

"zzz-Pokémon already… know, inzzzide, inzztinctively the attackzzzz, they juzzzt need to me reminded, in a way. The knowledge needzzz to be brought forward."

Charley tapped her foot thoughtfully. "Well…" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a Pokéball. "What if we tried like we did before during your speed training, just, instead of hitting it back with your feet, hit it with your beak. Maybe the more you peck at it, the easier it will be for the move Peck to come to you?"

Rotom buzzed encouragingly and Hermes took to the sky. "zzz-Thizzz is a good tactic."

"I just hope it works." She glanced back over at Hau, who had Poplio standing in front of a particularly large boulder. She kept shouting at it. "Well, that's weird…"

"zzz-Poplio izzz trying to learn Dizzzarming Voizzze," Rotom said. "It izzz a very powerful Fairy-type move."

"Well, we'll beat them with our powerful Flying-type move!" Charley laughed and tossed the ball in the air. After so much agility training, Hermes was ready for it and he streak towards the ball, slamming into it with his beak. Charley took a few steps forward, then tossed it in the air again, at a lower angle. She noticed that, as he hit it back to her, the light around his beak was growing brighter and longer.

It was working.

"Okay, Hermes, use Peck!" she cried, throwing the ball as hard and as high as she could.

Hermes became a streak of light as he bolted through the sky. The white light of his beak burst, growing long and sharp. He hit the Pokéball with a crash.

Charley gasped, holding both hands to her mouth.

The Pokéball shattered from the impact, find pieces of metal and plastic raining around her as Hermes alighted back onto her arm.

"That…" she paused, staring. "Holy shit, Hermes that was AMAZING!"

"What a swell move, Hermes!" Hau shouted. She noticed that the boy was jumping up and down, punching the air excitedly. "Hey, guys, check this out!"

She watched, grinning stupidly, happily, as Hau commanded Poplio to do Disarming Voice. Bright pink light erupted from the seal's maw, crashing into the stone. It shattered to dust.

"That's awesome, Poplio!" Charley was laughing now. Excited tears pricked in the corners of her eyes. She felt so full, like she might burst from every seem.

They had worked and trained together.

And they're Pokémon were really growing, actually learning. Becoming great Pokémon.

She didn't know what to do. She felt like she could run a thousand miles, run all across Alola and back.

"Race you to the top of that hill!" Charley cried, pointing to the hill in the distance. It had to have been two miles away but she couldn't contain herself. She was too excited about their accomplishments.

"You're on!"

Charley, Hau, and they're gaggle of Pokémon took off, hooting and hollering with joy and excitement. She watched Hau toss his head back, laughing exuberantly, his greenish-black hair whipping in the breeze. Their combined joy was contagious and even their Pokémon burst out with joy. Sparky and Pichu lit up the night with Thundershocks, like brilliant bursts of fireworks. They ran and laughed, feeling the joy than only the young could, as if they could outrun death and sadness, powered by the sheer joy of being with their Pokémon.

As they reached the top of a hill, Charley bent down on one knee, breathless. Not even half a breath later, Hau was sprawled out on the ground, gasping as well. Charley giggled and sprawled out beside him. They both breathed heavily for a long while, refilling their lungs, the adrenaline of success finally dying in their limbs. As their breathing slowly, the sounds of wildlife began to fill their ears. Charley thought she heard the distinct hooting of a Hoothoot but she couldn't be sure.

"It was said that the Tapu originated from the stars," Hau said suddenly, breaking the silence. He pointed to a collection of stars in the sky. It looked like they crossed together to form a diamond. She had never noticed these stars before. She soaked in their images, noticing that, while the regular stars around them reflected a white color, these stars did not. The one at the point of the diamond appeared slightly off yellow, the one to the right pinkish, the left greenish, and the bottom bluish. "They came to the earth in the hopes of discovering a new life, a way to share the joy of living with other creatures, but none could be found. So, they each created their own island, dipping their hands into the oceans to bring the islands into being. As they resided on the island, they each created new creatures, new Pokémon, to reside alongside them. Soon, mankind began to come to the islands from far away lands, like Kanto."

"You really love this place, don't you," Charley whispered.

Hau nodded his head. "I've lived here all of my life and, honestly, I could never dream of being anywhere else. Though, I'm sure Kanto is beautiful," he added hurriedly.

Charley smirked. "It is, but not in the way Alola is beautiful. Each region is distinct, beautiful in its own way. It's… fascinating, really, that each region has its own creation story, though you folks in Alola truly believe yours down to your roots, don't you?"

Hau nodded. "When you grow up with the island deity less than a mile away, it's difficult to deny its validity."

"Have you ever heard of the Child of Light?" Surprise leaped into her throat as the words tumbled out of her mouth. Why had she even asked that? Of Hau? Of all the stupid…

"Sure, though I'm surprised you have. Only the Kahuna's family line usually knows that old prophecy."

An icy chill crept across Charley's skin.

"I… just heard it in passing really. I can't remember where. I was just wondering what it meant."

"Oh, well, it's sort of a prophetic poem that…. Well…" he paused for a long moment. "Shit, I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you. I'm really sorry, Charley, I really am. I want to. But I feel like I remember Tutu, I mean the Kahuna, saying something like 'we keep this between the Kahunas and future prospects to keep its knowledge alive but that's it. In the wrong hands, this knowledge could be dangerous'."

"And you think I'm 'the wrong hands'?" Charley demanded, suddenly feeling angry, and a little bit hurt. How could he ever think…

"No, no, not at all." Hau flipped onto his stomach so he could look into her eyes. She met his leveled gaze. "I could never think that. It's just… I promised…"

Charley held up a hand, taking a deep breath to calm her emotions. "It's okay. If you made a promise I'm not going to be the person who forced you to break it."

"Thank you so much for understanding," Hau put a hand on hers, gratefully. He suddenly seemed to realize what he had just done and pulled it away, blushing furiously. Charley stifled a giggle. "Are there…"

Their quiet conversation caught in their throats as a sudden wide howled across the hilltop. The once sticky, humid air became ice cold and stiff. Charley could see her breath, which came out in quick, frightened puffs. She and Hau shared an unease glance and they looked to the sky. Where a moon had once shone down on them, clouds collected. Pure darkness shrouded them.

"Okay, this is officially freaky," Hau spoke through chattering teeth. They both scrambled to their feet, looking around.

"Hau, look, there's a building down there. Maybe we can take shelter!"

She had just noticed it. On the other side of the hill was a long, black, two-story building. It reminded her somewhat of her high school, with a wide sports field and bleachers to the left side of the building, and a large courtyard with a flag pole, atop which whipped and rippled the Alolan flag.

"That's my old high school!" Hau cried. "Holy cow, I thought I recognized this path. It's way weirder at night though. Alright, let's go!"

Together, they rushed down the hill, taking steps to ensure they didn't trip and start spiraling down the hillside. The coldness started to disappear at first, but then rushed upon them. Charley could feel a darkness beginning to close in on them, as if they were being chase.

Luna suddenly howled, pushing the back of Charley's legs, urging her on. She tried to pick up the pace, but she felt the exhaustion from their earlier run weaken her at the knees. Gritting her teeth, she dug her feet into the ground harder, pushing herself.

"C-c-c-charley, I think s-s-s-something is after us…" Hau stammered, reaching out for her hand. If it was for comfort or direction, Charley wasn't sure, but she took it gratefully.

"I think you're right. Luna, try and seal us off. The best Rock Throw you can give me girl."

Luna pitched her head back up and howled, a deep and guttural sound. Huge boulders launched into the air, piling behind them as they ran.

And they screamed as the boulders came tumbling down, dark purple light illuminating their fall. Charley yanked out her Pokeballs and quickly returned Luna and Sparky, wanting to protect them. She reached for Hermes' ball but he dodged the beam of red light, instead sending a Leafage in the direction of the shadow. A loud hissing sound sizzled behind them and the cold started to ease.

"Good call, Hermes!" Charley cried.

"Add to it, Poplio. Bubble!"

A stream of bubbles burst from Poplio's nose, striking the dark shadow.

It dissipated as they emerged onto school ground, the coldness ebbing from an icy winter to a mild spring.

Gasping, she grabbed the flagpole with one hand, placing the other on the top of her knee, struggling to regain her composure. Hermes perched protectively on her should.

"Egh… egh… Rotom… egh… what… egh… was…that…" Charley puffed, fanning herself with one hand.

The Dex spun in the air, staring into the night. His eyes were lined with worry.

"zzz-I am not zzzure," he replied cautiously. "zzz-I…"

"Can you help me?"

Charley and Hau whirled. Behind them stood a little girl. Her brown hair was braided in small pigtails and a small brown hat sat atop her head. She was patting down her sparkly blue and pink dress with one hand, holding the hand of a Pokémon with the other. The Pokémon reminded Charley of a balloon, with its round purple body and dangling yellow hands.

A girl… here?

In the middle of the night?

 _Okay, why do things on this freaking island just keep getting weirder and weird?_

Charley took a final deep breath and crouched. "Are you lost, sweetie? Do you need us to help you find your parents?"

The girl just shook her head.

Hau and Charley shared an uneasy glance.

"I have seven mysteries I need to solve before the sun rise!" she squeaked. "Will you help me solve them?"

"Erm… I don't know, we should really get you to Hau'oli city…"

Charley started back as the girl grunted and stomped her foot on the ground.

"That's not how this goes," she growled. A shadow passed over her face and suddenly, she looked at them with that same child-like gaze. "Please, I have to… before sunrise. Please, will you help me?"

"S-s-sure," Hau crouched beside Charley. He gave her a knowing look, which she pretty sure meant 'just go with what the kid wants and then we can get her back to town and get out of this creep as hell place'. She nodded. "What do you want us to do?"

She turned, point a tiny hand towards the school. In the distance, Charley noticed a soft red glow. The cold returned, but deep in the pit of her stomach.

"Scary lights… at night… near burning place… show up and wander… please solve?"

"Erm… sure…"

"Thank you," the girl bowed. "Please be careful, or I be sad."

Charley grabbed Hau's arm and pulled him to the side. "Okay, this night is getting seriously too weird."

"I know. I am literally freaking out," Hau huffed, rubbing one of his arms. "But, it's okay, right? Like, this is what Pokémon adventures are all about."

"Getting scared half to death? For real, Hau, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, but this isn't normal. This girl? Here? In the middle of the high school at night for no reason," he sighed, puffing out his cheeks. "Listen, I know it's not what you want to hear but let's just go with it, okay? Maybe she needs our help. Let's just… solve the seven mysteries or whatever and then get her to Hau'oli City. We are super duper close now, and then we can rest at the Pokémon Center there."

"Alright, alright, fine," Charley waved a hand. "I'll go investigate it, you stay here."

"Are you insane? I'm not letting you go alone. What…" he gritted his teeth and leaned in close. "What if it's a Ghost-type Pokémon, Charley? Or that thing..." he pointed back to the field they had run from. "Comes back? We barely were able to fend it off together. Who knows that the hell that was. I'm not gonna let you get attacked by it or any Ghost-type Pokémon. They can seriously kill you."

"I grew up in Lavender Town, remember? I've been around my fair share of Ghost-type Pokémon. Besides, I won't be alone," she held a hand up to Hermes. "And I got this, okay? Besides, there are freaking seven mysteries or whatever Stop trying to be a gentleman. I'll solve this one, you get the next one. But one of us has to stay here with the girl in case something goes wrong."

Hau groaned. "Fine. Fine! I give up! But seriously, be careful."

"I will," she patted Hau's shoulder and turned, heading towards the shifting lights. She and Hermes shared an uneasy glance. "Hermes, be ready to use Leafage on any enemy Pokémon, okay?"

Hermes gave a curt nod and took to the sky.

"zzz-Charley, thizzz izz bad… very very badzzz," Rotom buzzed. He folded himself up, hiding in the top of her blouse. She narrowed her eyes at him as she walked, approaching the side of the school. The building reminded her deeply of her old high school, it was almost scary. "zzzz-That Pokémon with the little girl, that izzz a Drifloon."

"What is a…"

A burst of heat exploded around her as they reached the side of the building. She froze in her tracks, unable to move as the quiet, haunting chant rang in her ears.

"I should burn such things… yes… I should burn all of them…"

"Who goes there?" Charley spoke much louder than she meant to and she could feel her voice choking up. Hot beads of sweat coated her palms. She wiped them on her jeans. "Who's there?"

As they passed around the corner, a dark shape flickered in the firelight. The command was at her lips, she almost called Hermes to use Leafage…

Until her eyes adjusted.

It was just a girl. Just a teenage girl standing in front of the furnace. In her arms was a bundle of letters, all folded and taped together with hearts and red make-up. The girl couldn't have been much younger than Charley herself. The girl, startled, shrieked, dropping the letters.

"W-who are you?" her voice was high and shrill.

"I'm Charley, I'm a Pokémon Trainer…"

"What the heck is a Pokémon Trainer doing here in the middle of the night?" the girl demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

Charley arched an eyebrow. "I should be asking you the same thing. What are you doing back here? Did you know you gave a girl a fright? She thinks you are part of some seven mysteries…"

The girl's eyes widened, and she put a petite hand to her mouth. "You've got to be kidding. Me? Part of the seven mysteries?" She glanced back at the furnace. "I guess… I guess I could see that, the fire made it seem like I was some ghostly apparition, like a Litwick or something…" she shook her head, turning to Charley. "I just want to burn these…" she picked up the bundle of letters. "In secret… I wrote these letters to the person I like… and I was going to give them to him… but he…"

 _Oh boy…_ Charley could already see where this was going. It had happened to Hana in tenth grade… and she had cried for a week.

"So, you wanted to burn them?" Charley asked, trying to be careful.

The girl gritted her teeth, eyes blazing. "You wouldn't understand how I feel. Oooh, if I was a Pokémon Trainer, me and my Pokémon would beat the tare out of you…" she kicked her foot. "Fine. Fine, I won't burn them. Sorry for freaking everyone out…"

And, before Charley knew what had happened, the girl had gathered up the letters and disappeared through the rear entrance of the school.

 _I… really hope she lives that was or something…_ Realistically, they couldn't bring every weird kid they found tonight back to their parents.

"Some mystery." She and Hermes shared a look and the Pokémon alighted onto her shoulder, hooted. "Rotom, it's okay, there wasn't really anything."

"zzzz-Zizzz more myzzzteriezzz…" he snuggled down deeper into her blouse.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that."

He just buzzed discontentedly as they returned back to the courtyard. The girl was spinning around the pole, holding the hand of her Pokémon, Drifloon. Hau watched her with crossed arms, tapping his foot. She had never seen the happy-go-lucky Trainer so worried.

"Hey guys, no worries, it was nothing!" she shouted, waving as she approached. Hau caught her eyes and his arms relaxed in relief.

"Scary lights?" the girl asked. "You were not scared?"

Charley flapped a hand. "Nah. It was just some girl trying to burn some love letters."

"At a school?" Hau gaped. "In the middle of the night?"

"I know, that's what I said!" Charley exclaimed, shaking her head. "It's one of the weirdest things I've seen a person do! Though, I guess she was really in love with this guy. Poor girl."

"Didn't return her affections?"

"Not. A. One."

"Too bad," Hau laughed. He seemed to be easing back into his old self now that he realized there really wasn't any danger. He glanced at the girl. "So, what's next?"

"Mmm, I guess we was wrong…" the little girl glanced at Drifloon. As cool as ever, the Pokémon's beady black eyes just stared into the distance. It didn't even register her glance. "There is Lord Slimy. At night… strange sounds… you hear him, getting closer… closer… slimy…footsteps of Lord Slimy… if he finds you, he swallows you… you gone…"

Hau, no longer showing any signed of fear, gave a thumbs up, chuckling. "Leave this one to me and Poplio."

* * *

Even in the dark of the night, the memories of his old school brought a strange sense of comfort to Hau. With Tomy hovering above them using her flashlight, he could almost imagine that he was back in twelfth grade, chatting with his childhood friends, Pudge and Toku, both of whom seemed to vanish off the face of the planet after graduation. It was a bittersweet melancholy that settled in his stomach as he passed his old locker. He could almost see their ghosts, afterimages of their lives together. Lean and lanky Pudge leaning against the wall, his dark hair hanging over his right eye, chains dangling from his baggy black cargo pants, his eyes dark purple from the color contacts he used. Pudge always did have a funny flare for the dramatic. Toku, the shortest of the three, wore a black and red bandana around his wrist because he thought it was cool, even though he was the marching band's first chair French horn player. His short brown hair was a mess from rest and he wore the school uniform like he belonged there. The three of them together were the strangest bunch in all of Alola.

Until they weren't a bunch at all.

Hau shook his head, the ghosts of the past fading from his mind. He had some real ghosts to find!

"Here, Slimy, Slimy, Slimy… Lord Slimy…" Hau called out, cupping his hands. The click of his sneakers on the linoleum floor was strangely loud in the dead silence of the school, mirrored only by Poplio's squelches and squeaks as she slid alongside her Trainer. "This has got to be a lot of nonsense, right?"

"Maaaaybeeee nooot," Tomy chimed. "It sooounds liiike there maaay beee something iiinnnteresting aaabout."

"Maybe," Hau ruffled his nose. While he had been worried about Ghost-type Pokémon, he knew there was no such thing as real ghost ghosts, like people ghosts. It was probably just another girl burning old love letters or some kid playing a prank, maybe even a playfully devious Pokémon. But not real ghosts.

 _…schloop…schloop…_

A strange, squelching sound ricocheted off the walls as Hau turned the corner on the second floor. Chicken skin crawled up his arms and he leaped, spinning around. Tomy's light shone on the staircase.

Nothing there.

"Hehe, hehe, I'm sure that was nothing," Hau nervously laughed, leaning back on his heels. "Probably just the air conditioner…"

 _…schloop….schlooop…._

"Sooounds liiike sooomethiiing beiiing draaagged uuuppp the staaaaiirrs," Tomy chimed.

Hau swallowed hard. "Okay, so like, this Lord Slimy is total shit, right? I definitely don't believe in it…"

… _schlooop….. schlooooooooppp…._

The sound was getting closer….

Hau hurriedly glanced around, sweat pelting down the back of his neck. The light came to rest on an old set of lockers.

He didn't even think twice. He quickly unscrewed the nearest lock and slipped inside, returning Poplio to his Pokéball. He gestured for Tomy, who flew into the locker and folded herself up, slipping into Hau's pocket. He pulled the door shut.

Total darkness surrounded them. Hau swallowed hard, pulling his knees close, resting his forehead on his head. In his mind, he counted Pokémon in Alola, starting from starters and listing off evolutions. He had to calm down.

 _…ssssffftt….schlooopp…_

It was just his imagination, it was just some dumb kid playing a prank….

 _….sssssffffttt…..schlooooooppppp…_

Just some dumb….

 _….clink…. rattle…. RATTLE…._

The entire locker began to shake violently. Hau gasped, covering his mouth, trying not to make a sound or a peep. The gushing of slime squelched on the other side of the door, pounding against the metal. He squeaked in fright as greenish-yellow ooze dripped underneath the locker door.

"No-nobody's home," Hau whispered. "Please go away."

"What the hell? Who's in there?"

Bright light burst inside the locker as the door was open. Hau covered the top of his head to shield his eyes from the sudden light. After a few moments, his eyes adjusted and he blinked.

A janitor dressed in blue overalls stood in front of him, mop and bucket in tow. Near the bucket squelched a greenish-yellow… Grimer.

"Oh, come on,"" Hau sighed, standing. All of that getting worked up for nothing.

"Hey kid, don't you know it's dangerous to hide in lockers?" the janitor asked.

Hau shook his arms and legs out. "Sorry, I was doing some investigating. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm just the janitor. You can call me Paul. This here is my buddy Grimo." The Grimer gulped and gurgled a strange sound. "Normally, Grimo can do a lot of the cleaning himself, but we needed to clean out the lockers today, so we were tag-teaming it. Grimo sure does love to eat everything, so better stay out of his way."

Hau laughed nervously. "Heh, yea… right…"

"What were you investigating?" the janitor asked, leaning on the handle of his mop.

Hau brushed himself off. "Some seven mysteries this kid asked us to look into. It's just some dumb stuff, no big deal."

"Okay, have a good night," the janitor waved as Hau departed. "And be careful, some of those mysteries will get ya!" Laughter echoed behind Hau.

The man frowned. "Excuse me?" he turned, looking over his shoulder.

The janitor was gone.

* * *

"I can't believe it was just a stupid Grimer," Hau groaned to Charley.

She was too busy laughing, tears streaming down her cheeks. She hiccuped, pointing at Hau. "You almost totally shit your pants. Over a Grimer! Ooooh, look at me, guess what I am!" Charley held her hands up by her head, slinking beside Hau, poking his side. "I'm a Grimer, and I'm gonna swallow you Hau!"

"Shut up," Hau gave her a playful shove. She just cackled maniacally.

"Mmmm… cleaning Grimer… if you look closely, not scary," the little girl tapped her foot thoughtfully, twirling Drifloon's balloon hand. The Pokémon just blankly stared into the distance. "Mmmm, there is also the Scary PA System."

"Okay, okay, sweetie, bring on your mystery, I got this one in the bag," Charley laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "We're gonna show Scaredy-Pants Hau how it's done."

Hau stuck his tongue out at her and she hiccuped another giggle.

"At night on the teacher's lounge second floor… you hear a broadcast from beyond the grave…you're done for if you hear it… you can't leave, it's over for you… be careful, you in great danger…"

Hermes hooted. Even her partner was beginning to realize all of this was no more than some made up folklore around the school. But, despite all that had happened, Charley was really enjoying herself.

 _Especially poor old Scaredy-Pants,_ she snorted a giggle. Containing her amusement, she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm on it. Try and protect our little scared friend here, will ya?"

Hau rolled his eyes. "I bet twenty PokeDollars that you're the scared one this time."

"You're so on, Hau," Charley thumbed her nose at him and dashed for the front door.

Hermes careened off of her shoulder, flying through the front doors of the school. Charley pulled her flashlight out of her pack, flicking it to life.

"Rotom, it's totally fine. You can come out."

"zzz-Not on your lifezzz…" Rotom buried further into her blouse.

 _Gosh, what is eating him._ She had never seen her friend so scared before. How could he still be scared after all that she and Hau had seen already, the total lack of even Ghost-type Pokémon, come on…

She shrugged, letting her flashlight dance along the walls. Flyers of school dances, club activities, and anti-drug slogans were plastered to cork-boards and decorated lockers. She was pretty sure she had seen the 'Catch Pokémon, not the Flu, Get Vaccinated' poster in her own school her entire life.

 _I wonder what it must have been like for Hau to go to school here…_ Hau had grown up here, after all. Why hadn't she met any of his friends yet? Had he not made any? No, there's no way. He was too sweet a guy, too kind. _This is the first real amount of time I've spent with him, though. I shouldn't be surprised that he hasn't told me about his school life._ A strange knot of guilt wrapped around in her stomach and she vowed to try to get to know Hau better. She felt like he already knew all of the crazy things going on in her life, the least she should do is try to get to know him better.

After three flights of stairs, she finally reached a door with a faded sign that read 'Teacher Luge' because the 'o' and 'n' had faded into the wood panel, unreadable. She placed a hand on the doorknob and was surprised to find that it turned fairly easily in her hand.

 _Boy, this campus doesn't really believe in locking doors, does it?_

She pointed into the room with her flashlight only to find… nothing unusual. It was just a normal teacher's lounge, computers lined against the walls, a small kitchenette off to one side, a refrigerator buzzing quietly in a corner. She thought that there was a weird smell coming from the fridge, but all fridges smelled weird. Her light finally passed over the PA system, which looked untouched. The computer it was in front of was off.

"Welp, no announcement, as figures," she glanced as Hermes, who shuffled his wings in a short of shrug. He was picking up some bad habits from his Trainer. "Let's head on…"

 _Zzzz…. Zzz…. Crackle…._

Light. Old and ancient, like the dawning of time, began to flicker to life on the computer in front of the PA system. Charley yelped, leaping backwards.

"…you…"

"Who's there?" Charley shouted. Hermes leaped into the air, pounding his wings, eyes focused and ready for battle. "Come out!"

"….you…. can't… get out!"

"Come out!"

"Yow!"

A crash sounded on the other side of the door. Charley leaped, and a Leafage burst out of Hermes' beak, breaking through the wood. Dust and splinters shot everywhere, and Charley ducked, clutching her knees to avoid the blast.

"Jeez, what was that about!"

As she opened her eyes, Charley realized that there was a man standing where the door had been. The splinters that had flown in his direction now floated in the air, surrounded by bluish-purple light. At his ankles crouched a Slowpoke. Its own eyes were glowing purple and Charley realized it was using Confusion to protect its trainer from the damage.

"Sorry!" Charley hurried over to the man. The splinters collapsed in a heap on the ground. "I am so sorry, are you alright?"

"Yea, I think so. Sorry if I gave you a fright, I've been working on the PA system since it's been kind of buggy recently and Slowpoke here just laid right in front of the door to keep me front going in! Isn't there right, you jerk?"

The Slowpoke up looked up at the man lazily and gave a wide yawn.

Charley put a hand to her head, shaking it. "I'm sorry about that, thank you for your time, sir."

"No worries, you be careful okay," he waved to her as she headed for the stairs. "Have sun solving the seven mysteries."

"Wait how did…"

She turned.

And he was gone.

* * *

"Laaaaame, that last part isn't even true."

"It was not lame and it was totally true."

"It was so lame, I might believe you. Maybe."

Charley stuck a tongue out at him.

The little girl seemed frustrated. She was bouncing on her toes, dancing in a circle, her tiny features screwed up in a frown.

"Broken speakers… I guess they are not a scary thing…"

Hau wished he could do something for her, make the events more scary or something. It was clear that she was upset that none of the mysteries so far had turned up any supernatural or scary things.

"What's the next mystery?" he asked, bouncing as he crouched to see her at eye level. The girl's light blue eyes met his, shaking. She looked like she might cry.

She clenched her fists. "Stairs to nowhere. Night… stairs… cursed….you go up and up but still same place…you can't go down either… circle… circle… can't go back… be careful… you in great danger…"

Hau arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Charley and I have gone up the stairs several times already…"

"Back stairs, behind gym…."

"Oh!" Hau's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He hadn't been down that stairwell in years, it was the only one in the school that actually went to the roof. "Okay, I actually know which one she's talking about, so I'll take this one. I've walked up these stairs before, though, sweetie, and nothing weird has ever happened."

"Night…" she mumbled, swirling Drifloon's hand around.

"Right. Night," Hau huffed and tossed a Pokéball into the air. Pichu leaped out in a burst of red light, his paws on his hips. Hau smiled at his new friend, who was ever the ham. "Alright, Pichu, you and me this time, pal."

"Chu!" the little Pokémon cried and leaped onto his Trainer's shoulder. Charley waved to them as they passed, mouthing 'good luck'.

 _I don't need good luck, I have the blessing of the Tapu on my side,_ Hau reminded himself. And he did. All this family did, what with his Tutu being Kahuna of the island. He absent-mindedly touched the Z-ring on his bracelet, which still had never held a Z-Crystal. Once be finally got to challenge a Trial Captain, he would get his first, but the Z-Ring itself was proof enough that Tapu Koko was watching over him. He pushed open the front door of the school, watching Tomy take to the sky, directing them with her flashlight.

He gestured down the hall. "Two lefts and a right down the hallway should take us to the gym. She said the staircase in question is the one right in front of it."

"Doooo youuu reaaallly thiiink weee wiiiillll fiiiind aaa neeever ennddiiing staaaaircaaase?" Tomy crooned.

"I'm not sure, but let's just try and get this over with. I think it's starting to get really late, and I'd really like to make it to Hau'oli before dawn."

"Wwwwhhhheeereee issss youurrrr seeennnsssseee off aaddddvennntuuuuuree?" Tomy smirked at him.

Hau rolled his eyes, finally pushing open the door to the staircase right in front of the gym. It looked just as he remembered it – cold and gray stone littered with an assortment of high school graffiti like 'Jimmy love Becka' and 'Principle Goodson is a tool' and 'Down with Politicians, Up with Pokémon'. Nonsense. Though, as he walked, he found the small corner where he and Toku had drawn three of the five Eeveelutions that was supposed to represent their gang. Pudge was, of course, Umbreon, Toku was Espeon, and Hau was Flareon. He smiled as he noticed the little doodle, tracing a finger around the image. He wondered if they had caught any Pokémon, or even started their own journeys… wherever they were.

 _I hope I find a Firestone for Eevee one day._

Sighing, he left the painting behind and began to climb the stairs. Welp, there was the third floor door, which he recognized by the backwards three that was awkwardly stapled to the door. And the fourth floor, where the number had been colored in with a variety of markers. And the second floor…

Wait…

What…

Hau stumbled back down a few steps.

Sure enough, he was staring at the door to the second floor, the only sign that hadn't been tampered with on a door frame. He peered to the glass window at the top of the door and could very clearly see the hallway that led to the science and history classes he had taken on this floor.

"I past the third and fourth floors, right?" he asked. "I'm not crazy."

"Ittt dooooes seem straaaange," Tomy hummed.

Hau back pedaled and, sure enough, there was the fourth floor sign.

"This is nuts," he grabbed the door knob and turned.

It wouldn't budge.

"Oh no. Oh, no no no no…"

Icy cold drenched him as if he had leapt into a lake on Mount Lanakila. Below him, he noticed that the lights were beginning to wink out in the stairwell.

"MOVE!" Hau shouted, running up the stairs two at a time. He watched, horrified, as the second, third, and fourth floors passed him by again before recycling.

Second.

Third.

Fourth.

Second.

Third.

Fourth…

"THIS IS INSANE! I am not okay with this, we are done! Pichu, light this place a blaze with Thundershock!"

Pichu leaped into the air, screaming at the top of his little lungs, "CHHHHUUUU!"

Lightning burst all around him and Hau snapped his fingers, cackling maniacally as he saw the black, spherical shape light up in the darkness, vibrating as it took Pichu's hit. The Gastly burst out of the lightning, barreling towards Pichu.

"Dodge with a Quick Attack!" Hau shouted.

Pichu bounced between pillars, just barely dodging as Gastly swung up to Pichu, it's long, sticky tongue reaching for him.

"Give us another Thundershock!"

Gastly, however, was ready this time and spun on the spot.

Vanishing.

Hau gritted his teeth, flexing his hands as he spun around. Pichu's black eyes darted around the hall, lightning sparkling along his cheeks. If only they could just find.

Hau spun at the sound of Pichu's cry. He screamed, horrified, as Pichu came tumbling out of the air. He had taken the Gastly's Night Shade on full force. Gritting his teeth, he pulled out Pichu's Pokéball, calling the creature back to safety.

"That does it. Let's go, Poplio!"

Poplio burst out of her ball in a raging fury, determined to avenge her comrade. Before Hau could even made the command, she opened her mouth and a burst of pink light exploded for it. The Disarming Voice collided with Gastly in a burst dazzling pink light. The Pokémon moaned in terror, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The air around them suddenly grew warm and hot, just as it had been outside the school. Hau and Poplio exchanged and glance and Hau rushed for the door.

The knob turned.

* * *

Charley rocked back on her heels, tapping a finger to her chin.

"I just don't know, Hau. Could a Gastly really do all that?"

"I don't know…" Hau ran a thumb over Pichu's Pokéball as he sprayed it with a Potion. "But that's what happened. I don't know about this place anymore, Charley."

"Come on, we only have three more. We're so close, Hau!"

He glanced over at her.

She felt bad. She really did. She probably would have been more apt to leave if one of her partners had gotten hurt too. But now that one of them had seen a Ghost-type, she wanted to get in on it too. She had only seen the occasional Gastly and Misdreavus in Lavender Town and she was itching to meet some more Alolan natives, especially those who were ready to battle. She'd even called out Luna, who seemed just as eager to use her Bite on some unsuspecting Ghost-types.

The puppy barked excitedly, wagging her tail. Hermes hooted calmly on her shoulder, tucking his head under his wing. After all that sleep they got at the Pokémon Center, she couldn't believe he was already ready for a nap.

"Well, you take this one. I wanna make sure Pichu is okay first."

"You got it, friend," she patted Hau on the back. She noticed that his cheeks turned a faint pink but he continued to spray Pichu's Pokéball.

Charley turned to the girl. "So, what have you got for me this time."

The girl's eyes were gleaming now. She was excited. "The cursed diary… it appears on the shelf at the entrance to the third floor…keep reading and scary things happen…if you finish reading it, someone take you away…be careful… you in great danger…"

 _Why does she keep saying that? Is it part of her game?_

A strange feeling crept up the back of her neck. While it had felt a lot like a funny game in the beginning, things were starting to really feel weird now. Charley brushed her palmed on her jeans, and beckoned for Luna. The Pokémon bounded over to her Trainer, eager to get in on the battling action.

"If you take the stairs right at the entrance, there will be a bookshelf by the teacher's lounge on the third flood. You can't miss it," Hau said.

"Thanks!" she gave him a curt salute and headed back into the building. She was beginning to feel like a cartoon character, constantly running errands for a mysterious little girl. How had they even gotten themselves into this mess? Wouldn't it have been better to just take the girl into town with them, whether she liked it or not? That sounds bad, but, really, what else could they do?

Charley looked over at Luna, whose ears were tilted forward attentively, blue eyes taking in the sights and sounds around her. Her little brown nose wrinkled as she breathed in deeply, smelling the air. The Pokémon had good instincts, Charley decided. If there was something to be afraid of, Luna would know it.

Charley pushed open the door to the third floor, shining her flashlight down the darkened hallways. As her flashlight passed over the teacher's lounge, all of the blood drained from her face and ice cold fear began to snake its way into her body.

The door, the door that Hermes had destroyed with his Leafage, was back. Put together. Good as new.

Swallowing hard, she skittered across the hallway over to the bookcase. She had expected there to be a varied assortment of textbooks on the case and there were. But the book of interest Charley noticed immediately. It was a little red journal smashed in between two heavy textbooks, one about law, the other about religion. Charley shoved the texts aside, sliding the book out of the case. She bit down on her lip hard as she picked it up. The book felt like snow was being poured down her jacket, like the feeling of a sudden cold shower, or the icy crack of a new winter breeze. She rubbed one hand over the cover, which was bent and distorted. It looked like a child had drawn spirals one it with crayon.

Suddenly, beside her, Luna began to growl.

"Shhh, shh," Charley leaned her back against the bookshelf and scooted down to be closer to the Pokémon. She gently placed a hand on Luna's bristling back. Her fur was very obviously made of rocks because it was terribly coarse and somewhat painful to touch, but Charley touched her back anyway, to reassure herself or the Pokémon, she wasn't sure. In the end, she shined the light onto the book and opened up the first page.

"March second, moved into a new house," Charley read aloud. "It is a very spacious house. The rent is cheap. Wonderful! What a great deal, I'm so lucky. I look forward to every day here. But sometimes I hear a cracking sound in the middle of the night. I wonder what it is…"

… _crack….crack…_

The sound of popping knuckles. Two stones clicking together, as if dropped, or thrown. The sound echoed down the hallway. Luna pressed closer to her Trainer.

The icy cold sweat was coming down like rain water in her shirt now. Charley bit her lip, pulling her knees close. She turned her eyes back to the book, trying to focus on reading and not the cracking sound in the halls.

"March ninth, this room is weird. Even when I am alone, I sometimes seem to see something moving out of the corner of my eye. I thought I was imagining it but I always feel like someone is watching me… Who could be watching me…?"

High-pitched laughter lit up the hallways with a shake. Luna barked and Charley leaped, holding her shirt tight to her chest as a dark shape flitted across the hallway.

"Oh God oh God oh God." Her hands shaking, she picked the book back up. She had to finish reading it. That was the deal. She would read it. Right?

 _This is so so so so stupid._

"March eleventh. This room is cursed! The sound of something scratching the floor doesn't seem to stop scratching… scratching… scratching…" The page was littered with the word… "Scratching… scratching…" Page after page. Her throat filled up… she couldn't breath. "Scratching… scratching…." The pages seemed to flip on their own… Every page…. "Scratching… scratching…"

The book flew out of her hands as the light from the flashlight winked out.

A scream pierced the night, tearing from her throat in fright. Luna howled, her mouth glowing as her Thunderfang struck midair. A creature with long, dangling airs screeched in pain.

"Rotom, I need you, now! I need light!"

Despite his terrible fear, the Pokémon sensed the Trainer's desperation and zoomed out of her blouse, opening his screen up. Brilliant, beautiful blue light filled the hallway.

A Drifloon floated in the hallway. Its black eyes were no longer vacant and distant. They were instead trained on Luna. The creature wiggled its balloon arms angrily at the puppy, who's mouth still glittered with electricity. A violent wind burst around them as the creature flailed its arms, a Gust. The air crashed hard into Luna, sending her tumbling through the hall with a yelp.

"Get up girl! You're not gonna be beat by some lame Flying-type move!" Charley shouted over the wind. Adrenaline pumped in her veins. Now this! This is what she had been waiting for. A direct challenge from a Ghost-type. "Let's put our type advantage to the test! Use Bite!"

Luna gathered her legs beneath her, launching into the air, teeth barred. A dark light gathered around her fangs.

Before they could make contact, the Drifloon was gone, vanished in a puff of smoke. Luna landed, growling deep in her throat as she prowled around the hallway.

"Behind you!"

The Pokémon whirled, leaping back before the Drifloon could make contact with Payback. The black light on the Drifloon's arm disappeared for a breath moment, but then reappeared in the yellow X that Charley assumed was its mouth. Before she could even issue a command, the black light burst from its mouth, striking Luna hard in the chest.

"Luna!"

Tears welled in her eyes as the puppy crashed into the bookcase, bring it down with her. Charley charged over to it, throwing away wood and books.

Luna leaped out, pieces of wood and dust rolling off her hard fur like pebbles. The Pokémon barked, tail full and bushy.

Now, she was pissed.

Relieved and rejuvenated all at once, Charley leaped into action beside her friend. "Faster! Use Bite!"

The Drifloon knew, somehow it knew, if Luna's Bite connected, the battle would be over. It filled its body with arm abruptly, launching into the sky with a giggle. But it didn't hold up its dangling arms, one of which Luna managed to catch in her gaping jaw.

A blood-curdling scream tore through the night like a knife. Charley covered her ears, crouching, watching as Luna yanked the Pokémon down and into the ground. Its balloon body smacked hard against the rubble and twirled in the air.

Black smoke gathered all around them. Darkness flew in and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

And the Drifloon was gone.

Luna smacked her mouth, gagging some as she realized that the Pokémon's arm wasn't in her mouth any more. She padded over to her Trainer, who sat dumbfounded on the ground.

"I literally cannot handle this night anymore…"

* * *

"Charley, we cannot stay here anymore. This is literally way too much."

"I know… I know…" Charley breathed out a heavy sigh, rubbing the top of Luna's Great Ball. For all of the Pokémon's bravado, after the Drifloon had disappeared, the Rockruff had collapsed in an exhausted heap. She sprayed the ball with a Potion slowly, wishing that she would heal faster.

 _I am so sorry girl. I should have seen that Payback coming…_

"zzz-Luna will be alright," Rotom buzzed comfortingly from her blouse. Back in his hidey hole. Again.

"Drifloon make funny prank," the little girl was laughing now, skipping around her own Drifloon. Charley realized that this Drifloon was not the same as the one that had attacked her. This Drifloon's face was too vacant, too distant. And it would be hurt, or at least show some sign of weariness. This creature just floated absently beside the girl, as if it really was just a balloon. "It took me… pull my hand… maybe it is lonely… that's why it does?"

"Wait, wait a second!" Hau shot up, looking at the girl. "You said Drifloon took you?"

"Just for game," the little girl winked, continuing to skip around her Drifloon. "Solve last mystery?"

"Are we already on the last one?" Hau asked, holding his head.

Charley gritted her teeth. She could see why Hau wanted to turn back now.

"Both go. Both solve the mystery of the ghost class."

"What's the ghost class?" Charley dared to ask.

A mischievous smile peppered the girl's face. "At night, classroom, second flood, you hear laughter. Ghosts are taking class too. Everyone says so. Be careful…"

"Yes, yes, we are in great danger. Look, kid," Charley put her hands on her hips. "I've had about enough of this. It was fun and cute at first, but our Pokémon are tired and hurt and the sun is going to come up soon. We have got to get you to Hau'oli city."

She reached out a hand, but the girl shrank back, wrinkling her nose. "Not yet. Solve seventh mystery!"

"Ugh! Fine! Fine! If we solve this last mystery, will you go to town with us that way we can find your parents?"

The girl nodded eagerly.

Charley glanced over at Hau, who looked grim. He sighed and called out Poplio, who bounced on her tail excitedly. Charley beckoned for Hermes and the Trainers and their Pokémon gathered in a small group.

"We need you guys to look after her," Charley whispered conspiratorially to Hermes and Poplio. "For whatever reason, she wants us to do this one together. I don't get it either but can you both look after her. Make sure she doesn't run off or try something? And watch that Drifloon…" Charley thumbed over the dumbly floating Drifloon. "It hasn't done anything yet but I have a really bad feeling about it."

Poplio and Hermes squeaked and chirped their confirmation. Charley sighed and brought Luna back out while Hau called on Eevee. The two quadruped Pokémon exchanged determined looks.

"Second floor classroom?"

"Well, there are a few up there but I guess we stop in front of the one that has laughter coming out of it?"

"Joy," Charley sighed and retrieved her flashlight which, amazingly enough, burst back into life even after the debacle with the enemy Drifloon.

"You know what I just realized," Hau said as he pushed the door open, holding it out for Charley. She bowed her head at him as she passed through.

"What's that?"

"She said there are seven mysteries but this is the sixth one… and she said it was the last one."

"Maybe she doesn't know how to count," Charley offered. "Maybe it is just six mysteries…"

"I guess but… I dunno, have you gotten the feeling that other people know about these mysteries as well? Like… it's part of some plot…?"

She thought about the man from the teacher's lounge. The door. The girl with the letters. Hau's run in with a janitor.

It all did feel very strange indeed. In almost every part of their interactions with people, someone mentioned the seven mysteries and it wasn't Hau or Charley.

How did they know?

How was the door fixed?

How was any of this happening anyway?

 _… Hehehe… heehehehe…. Heehehehahahaaha!_

Tinkling laughter chimed at first, but it grew louder and more hearty as they crept down the hallway. Eevee and Luna prowled beside their Trainers, bodies close to the ground. Down the hall, Charley noticed a stream of light reflecting from beneath a door.

"That's gotta be it!" she hissed, pointing towards the door. She and Hau looked at each other long and hard, each exchanging fear with the other. She felt his warm hand slip into hers and, despite her sweaty palms, he held on tightly. She squeezed his hand back.

"Be ready, guys," Hau hissed. He placed his hand on the doorknob.

 _… heehehehe….hehehehe…hahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"Ah ha!"

Hau threw open the door, bring light and life into the hallway.

Twenty children sat in neat, tidy rows of desks. Horror wrapped around Charley's heart as she stared into their dark, empty eyes. Their mouths were open wide with gleeful laughter. At the head of the classroom stood at tall, stern teacher. Her eyes glowed a deep red.

Suddenly, she stood before Hau and Charley, moving in a way that was too fast and too unnatural for the eyes to process. Charley screamed, leaping back. Hau stood in front of her and Eevee and Luna growled in unison, leaping towards the human.

"It…it is not very polite to enter class without permission… Are you a new friend?" the woman asked. She was dressed like a teacher, looked like a teacher in every way. Save for her eerie red eyes. She grabbed Hau's wrist. "Come, introduce yourself to the class. You too, miss," she pointed at Charley with a long, gnarled finger.

Charley swallowed hard and fell in behind Hau. One boy looked at them with those dark, black eyes.

"Will you be my new friend?"

"Are you here to join us for school?"

"I love school, I want to be here forever."

"Forever… and ever…"

"Okay, enough!" Hau shouted, throwing his hands down. The room grew still and silent. He whirled towards the teacher, staring into her cold, haunting eyes. "Just who the hell are you?"

"I… am… teach… Drifloon… child… lonely…"

The world around her began to tilt. Charley clung to Hau for dear life, watching in horror as the children, the illusion, faded into mist. In front of them stood a yellow Pokémon with a long nose and bristling white collar. In its left hand, it held a small silver coin on a change.

"Hyp…no…"

Darkness shimmered around the creature, and it vanished.

"Okay, I am so super done. We are leaving. Now," Charley said, pulling Hau towards the door.

"I second that!"

They ran, flying as if they were bird Pokémon, down the steps and out the door. Relief poured through Charley's veins as they found the little girl and their precious Pokémon still resting in the court yard of the school grounds.

"Ohhh, you are back! Yay! You be safe! Ghost class solved? You so smart!"

"Yea, no thanks to you, kid! What the hell was that back there!" Charley demanded, approaching the girl.

She just stared up at Charley curiously. "What happened?"

"You know what happened! There was a Hypno up there creating an illusion! And… and! It mentioned you! The lonely girl with the Drifloon, right? That's you?"

The little girl put a hand to her mouth, giggling. "Yes, Hypno does a funny trick. But it remembers me. That is happy…"

"How is any of this happy? You've had us running on these crazy errands to solve seven mysteries, so we can get you _home_ and we've been scared out of our freaking minds! And, oh, by the way, that was the _sixth_ mystery, not the seventh. What is the seventh if there are so many?"

She had done it. Her fuse had blown. If her mother could see her now shouting at a child, she would be appalled. But Charley had been through a terrible, very frightening night and she was super ready to be in a Pokémon Center in Hau' oli city, regardless of whether or not they ended up helping the girl.

"Seventh story… mmmm…" The girl furrowed her brow. Her grip tightened on Drifloon's arm.

The air around them grew cold.

Ice.

Cold.

Charley glanced at the sky. The clouds, those same clouds from before came tumbling in like an angry pack of Tauros. The Trainer stepped back, fear caught tight in her throat. Numbly, she felt Hau's hand slip into hers. Charley stared at the girl.

"I'm sorry… I can't… remember… But I love this school, I love this place… It makes me very happy… Everyone so kind, even though I am from so far away… Different language is so hard…"

The lines around the girl began to blur. Dark shadows crept in.

The Drifloon's eyes blazed red and the darkness surrounded them.

"Thank you!" the girl cried, waving her hands.

Before either Trainer could move, the two disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

The world slowly returned to normal. Above, the darkness dissipated. Charley held out a hand, staring at it as brilliant white moonlight reflected off her skin. Even their partner Pokémon had been stunned into silence.

"Charley."

Hau's voice cut the silence. She looked up at him. His eyes were still painted with stilled shock, fear that was indescribable.

His eyes met hers.

"Let's get out of here."

Charley nodded slowly and they called their partners back into their balls.

As the stunned Trainers returned to the road, their backs to the school, they could not see as a tiny black cloud floated over the courtyard, red eyes peering from within.

 _Mar…sha…dow…?_


	8. Chapter Seven

_Dear Reader,_

 _I'd like to thank you all for your continued readership! A big shoutout to PlunnyBreader and Shadow of the Apprentice for always reading and commenting, giving me helpful and encouraging feedback._

 _I'd also like to start sharing with you all stories I've been reading. We FF writers gotta support each other, right?_

 _This week, I've been reading a lot of The Guardian of the Sea by Moltke. Their summary is: With a broken heart, one of the most promising young members of Undella Bay's Coast Guard is having second thoughts about his ability. But then Micah helps an injured pokemon and his whole life is turned upside down as it attracts one kind of trouble after another._ _The story is really unique and I haven't ready any other Pokémon FF like it. I hope you all take the time to check it out!_

 _As always, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!_

 _-Whispers_

* * *

~ Chapter Seven ~

"Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts."

― Winston S. Churchill

 _Hot, ocean wind tore through her hair. She pushed her sapphire bandanna up a little further onto her forehead, giving herself a chance to glance further down below on Mauville City. As always, the small metropolis seemed peaceful from the air. She could see a pair of Breeders speaking together, exchanging two multicolored Pokémon Eggs with the other. A sad smile rippled across her face as she noticed her friend, Brendyn Rubi, speaking with some newscasters. After the events at Mt. Silver, Champions from every Region had been mobilizing to raise awareness about the possibility of Team Rocket's revival, trying to bring to height new attention on once disbanded Teams. Sapphire took to the air now to keep her eyes peeled, to look for any sign that Team Aqua or Team Magma may have also begun to assemble. With Maxie and Archie escaped, Groudon missing from his habitat, it was only inevitable that the two warring Teams would resurface._

 _But why hadn't she heard any news?_

 _None of her contacts, none of her informants, not even her friend Wallie, who had gone deep into undercover to try to locate any Team activity._

 _Not._

 _A._

 _Word._

 _"I don't know what to think anymore, Gwyn," she whispered, stroking the long neck of the Latias that held her aloft. The small red and white Eon Pokémon cooed, rubbing her head against her Trainer's hand._

 _They had done everything right. They had kept their eyes peeled. Steven, much to her chagrin, had gone to Alola alone. Sapphire had remained here. After a long discussion with Wallace, they made a pilgrimage to the Cave of Origin together, where she had captured the spirit of the Sea, Kyogre. Though Kyogre, who she now called Posidon, as she gave each of her new friends a nickname, still remained at the Cave of Origin, the bond they now shared as he her Pokémon and she his Trainer would make it easier for her to know if he was in any danger as Groudon had been._

We should have tried to catch each of them a long time ago, _Sapphire thought with a sigh._

 _Gwyn suddenly burst forward in a flash. Sapphire yelped but Gwyn quickly shook her head, gesturing ahead of them with a long red and white arm. Sapphire narrowed her eyes._

Finally!

 _The air slipped between her clenched teeth as she watched the young man stand at the edge of the shoreline on Route 118. The normally bustling beach was strangely empty for such a warm summer day. Beneath the rippling waves, however, Sapphire could see it._

 _A submarine._

 _"Give us some cover, Gwyn."_

 _The light rippled and bent around the Pokémon and her Trainer, causing the world around them to appear the same on all sides. While she could still feel Gwyn beneath her, she couldn't see her, or her own self for that matter. It was as if she was a disembodied consciousness cascading through the air, whose only intent was to discover what the hell was going on._

 _As there approached closer, Sapphire noticed that the man for a black bandanna with a skull on it. She narrowed her eyes, watching as the submarine slowly surfaced, a hatch popping open._

 _The man entered, closing it shut behind him._

 _Sapphire hurriedly dug around in her pocket, praying that she remembered to bring it with her. Sighing in relief as her fingers brushed the tiny Devon electronic, Sapphire pulled a small, steel piece of metal out of her pocket._

 _"Closer, Gwyn."_

 _The Pokémon, quiet as the waves themselves, inched her way down to the submarine. Just before it disappeared beneath the surf, Sapphire pressed the steel disc, causing a small red light to appear in its center. She threw it down, letting gravity and magnetism pull the disc to the submarine's hull._

 _Sapphire grinned._

Gotchya.

* * *

"zzzz-Phone calls from Lilliezzz.."

She heard the sentence, distant and muddled. Consciousness was like a dull, frightening wave that crashed over her painfully slowly. The night's events came to her in a sluggish blur and Charley blinked, putting a hand to her forehead.

"That was all a dream, right Rotom? The ghosts? The girl? Right?"

"zzz-Charley, Lillie izzz callingzzz."

"Right," Charley stretched her arms out, kicking her legs under the sheets to move her legs around, bumping Luna awake with an unnecessary poke. The Pokémon growled in her throat and leaped off the bed, choosing to curl up on the floor where she wouldn't be poked.

After running almost two and a half miles out of sheer fear and panic, Charley and Hau finally made it to Hau'oli City at the crack of dawn. She hardly even remembered it happening in truth. Pure adrenaline and anxiety pushed her already sore legs and exhausted heart to run at such a speed and, by the time they reached the Pokémon Center, she passed out in her Trainer room without even taking a shower. She was suddenly very aware of her greasy hair sticking to her forehead and it made Charley wrinkle her nose.

"Go ahead, Rotom, answer it."

Rotom floated above her, his usual smiling face rolling away to reveal Lillie's caller ID.

"Hey Charley, are you okay?"

"Yea, Lillie, I'm okay," Charley yawned again, stilling trying to wake up. "Hau and I made it to the Pokémon Center in Hau'oli City at dawn, so I'm pretty beat."

"I would say so! What happened?"

Charley relented her tale to Lillie. As she did, she gently woke up her pals, putting a finger to her lips, gesturing to the bathroom. Hermes immediately took to the sink, which she filled with water, so he could splash around and clean himself. Sparky joined him at the top of the sink, tentatively placing a paw in the water and cleaning herself behind her ears. Charley smiled, a warmness lighting up in her chest.

Luna, however, growled at the sink.

"I _cannot_ believe all that happened!" Lillie exclaimed "I've heard some legends about ghosts, but I've never seen any real ones before."

"I know, me either. And I lived in Lavender Town my whole life!" Charley laughed, patting Luna on the head. "Hey, do you know anything about Rockruff?"

"Oh, sure! After Kukui and his Rockruff are done 'researching', I'm the one who has to dry clean his fur," there was a note of bitterness in Lillie's tone.

Charley sat up. "How do you do that?"

"Well, I use my blow drier for heat to burn away any dirt I can't get out with a bristle brush."

"A bristle brush, hmmm," Charley pursed her lips, then patted Luna's head. "I don't have one of those sweetie. I guess I'll pick one up while we're in town."

"Oooh, that's right! You caught a Rockruff! Hey, I'm in Hau'oli right now if you'd like to go shopping! We can pick up a bristle brush for your Rockruff and I can give you a tour of the city. Pick you up outside the Center in half an hour?"

"Perfect!"

* * *

"Charley!"

As she exited the Pokémon Center, Hermes perched sleepily on her shoulder, Charley spotted Lillie sitting on a bench on the opposite side of the street. She beamed, racing across the empty road to greet her new friend.

"Hey, Lillie!"

A tinkling echoed from Lillie's bag, which she put a worried hand on. Charley snickered. "Hello to you to, Nebby."

The chiming sounded again and Lillie patted the bag. "Hush, now, Nebby. Charley and I are gonna go shopping."

"Not without meeeeee!"

The girls' whirled and, out of the sliding glass doors of the Center, came an ever jubilant Hau. The young man waved his arms like a wild Tangela, and Charley covered her mouth. After all of the seriousness from the previous night, it was really good to see Hau back to his old self.

"Hau," Lillie looked like she was about to wrinkle her nose, but she glanced quickly at Charley, and relaxed. At all happened in the blink of an eye but it made Charley feel sad in her stomach.

 _Lillie doesn't really like Hau, does she?_

 _Well, you weren't super fond of him until you both started training together. And almost died last night._

 _Right._

He was very high energy and Charley didn't know that much about Lillie. Maybe she was even more introverted than Charley had originally thought.

 _Maybe today's the day I get to know her!_ After all, she and Lille had already been through stuff saving Nebby. Maybe she should try to get to know the girl better.

"So, where to first?" Hau asked, hands on his hips. "I vote Mau's Malasada's!"

Charley snickered. "Is that all you eat? Aren't they, like, fried dough? You're gonna get fat."

"Pssh," Hau flapped a hand. "No way, man! Not if I have to keep running away from ghosts!"

"That was too freaking scary. I'm sorry Hau, but you went to a messed up high school."

"I didn't even know it was messed up!"

"How about we go regular shopping first," Lillie quickly interjected. "That way Charley can get a brush for Luna. Maybe…" Charley suddenly noticed that she was stroking the length of her dress absently. "Maybe we can find some new clothes?"

"I like that idea," Charley said quickly. She had noticed Hau's face and she could see he was just moment away from groaning in hunger. She patted his shoulder. "You can last a few hours while we do some shopping, right?"

"No way, man, I'm starving," Hau laughed, patting his belly. "I'll meet you ladies at Mau's Malasadas. If there's one thing Nana taught me, it's that girls shop. A lot."

Finally, that got Lillie to smile. Both of the girls waved to Hau as he dashed down the round, jumping excitedly.

Lillie shook her head, gesturing to the road. "To Hau'oli City Emporium?"

"Yes please!"

As the girls walked, Charley finally let herself absorb the sights and sounds of Hau'oli City. Truly, it was like no place she had ever been. Like the cave where she had previously stayed, the city was almost dangerously close to the water. Down below her, a white sandy beach bustled with tourists and natives alike, sun tanning, building sand castles, and playing with Water-type Pokémon in the surf. The road she and Lillie now walked on was a cobbled path, lined with sidewalk benches and small potted plants and flowers. An intricate metal railing that reminded Charley of ivy was the only thing separating the road from the beach. She noticed a series of gates that would allow one to travel from the active shopping district and into the relaxing area of the beach. And the roads were bustling. It must have been a weekend or something because in her entire time here, Charley had never seen so many people, and never in her life had she seen so many people wearing flowered shirts. She enjoyed the soft click of her sneakers on the path as she walked, the cool, ocean breeze dancing along the little sun burn that had developed on her arms. She reminded herself to pick up some sunscreen while they were out.

"So, what brought you to Hau'oli City?" Charley asked, putting her hands behind her head as they walked.

Lillie put a hand on her bag. "Well…" she paused for a long moment, before sighing. "You did rescue Nebby, so I guess it's okay to tell you…" she puffed out her cheeks. "Nebby… I mean, Cosmog seems to be a very rare Pokémon. It came from far, far away. It seems to have a very strange power... It used that power to save me once when I was in danger. But some...other people want Cosmog for themselves, to use that power. That's why only the professor and Kahuna Hala and other people I can trust know about it..."

"That makes sense why you had me make that promise that day…" Charley realized.

Lillie nodded slowly. "You see... Nebby is... Its real home is far away from here. And I want to help it get home. So, I'm traveling to see if I can learn more about where Nebby comes from and how I can help it get home."

Charley nodded slowly. "Wow, that's so kind of you, Lillie."

A small blush lit up her cheeks and she flapped a hand. "Nebby saved my life once… I want to return the favor."

"If you don't mind my asking…" Charley paused as they stepped through the sliding glass doors of the Hau'oli City Emporium. The building was a colossal, glistening glass skyscraper, totally transparent and shimmering in the glittering afternoon sun. Through the glass, she could see an abundance of shops and shoppers, the whole building coming alive with color and sound as they stepped inside. "How are you going to travel if you don't like to battle? Wild Pokémon…"

"I carry a lot of Repels," Lillie said, turning left suddenly, gesturing for Charley to follow her. She led Charley into a small store with a fluttering red banner that read 'Papi's Poké Products'. Inside were an assortment of shelves that held everything a Trainer could wish for – tools for caring for different types of Pokémon, battle items, specialty Pokeballs, it all made Charley's eyes reel. She put a hand on her pocket book, remembering that she had already spent a good bit of money on more Potions and Oran Berries at her last stop. She was going to need to make these purchases count.

"Here we are!" Lillie scampered over to a shelf that contained an assortment of combs and brushes for different types of Pokémon. Charley picked up a small green one that had three little bristled spikes, arching her eyebrows.

 _I can't even imagine what type of Pokémon uses this kind of brush,_ Charley shook her head, placing it back on the shelf.

"Here you are," Lillie returned to Charley's side, holding a small brush. The handle was a navy blue color, dappled with small glimmering stars. The brush itself had hundreds of needle-like brushes circling the main body. Charley accepted it, turning it in her hand. She imagined brushing her own hair with it and winced.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, why don't you ask Luna?"

"Fair point," Charley removed Luna's Great Ball from her belt. "Come on out, Luna!"

A jet of red lightning burst from the forefront of the Pokéball, and a small dog-like shape began to appear on the ground. It dissipated in a flash, leaving Luna in its place. The Rockruff yipped happily, running over to Charley's side. She laughed, patting Luna on the head. She wagged her tail furiously.

"Say girl, what do you think of this?" Charley crouched beside her friend, holding the brush over her back. She glanced up at Lillie, who nodded encouragingly. Charley bit her lip and ran the brush down Luna's back.

It made a terrible grating sound. Charley winced, causing Lillie to giggle. Luna, however, only wagged her tail harder, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she panted happily. Charley ran the brush over her once more and the grating sound continued.

 _Gosh, you really are a Rock-type,_ Charley shook her head, standing. Luna stared up at her Trainer, eyebrows arched, as if to ask _why the heck did you stop?_ Charley laughed, patting the little Rockruff's head. "Okay, okay, I'll get the brush. Wanna go back in your ball?"

Luna harrumphed, sitting back on her haunches, as if to accept her fate. Charley pursed her lips. "You can stay out if you want."

Luna's ears lifted, and she yipped happily, walking over to lean against her Trainer. The warmth of compassion bloomed in her heart to bursting and she smiled as she stroked Luna's head.

"What else is good in here? This place looks like might carry some good battle items," Charley said to Lillie.

Lillie's lips drew into a thin line as she looked around. Charley had the sudden sense she was making the girl uncomfortable.

"On… on second thought, we can go look at clothes if you want…"

Lillie shook her head. "No, no, sorry. I don't mean to be that way. Battling… I've had some bad experiences in the past and the thought of it I guess just gets under my skin. I can't stand the idea of Pokémon being hurt," she sighed, putting a hand on Nebby's bag. Then, she looked at Charley. And smiled. "I need to learn to be more supportive of my new friends."

Charley had the sudden urge to hug the girl. "Really, I understand having… things from your past be unsettling. I don't want to make you brace it if you don't want to. I just thought since Sparky has an item, Luna and Hermes might like one as well."

"Well, let's find them one then," Lillie put a tentative hand on Charley's shoulder. "Please, I'd like to help. But then," Lillie grinned and winked. "I am taking you clothes shopping."

Charley laughed. "Alright, let's take a look at that wall," she pointed across the room. "I think I saw some Bands and Sashes over there. I hear they go a long way to boosting a Pokémon's abilities."

"Is that something you're looking to help your friends improve?"

Charley nodded, looking at the walls of Bands and Sashes. There were so many of them! Each a multitude of different colors and hues. Charley felt like she was staring at a shimmering rainbow fabric waterfall as it cascaded along the wall. She lifted one red and black Sash. It was much shorter than some of the others. She turned the tag over it to read, 'Focus Sash: Give Your Pokémon That Last Extra Boost When It Really Counts'.

"What do you think of this?" she held the Sash out to Lillie.

The girl inspected it, curious. "Actually, you know I've heard of this before. My f…. someone I used to know used it on their Sandslash and that Pokémon would… take a lot of damage and it could still keep going. Of course, he never pushed it so far…" Lillie's voice suddenly trailed off.

 _There are so many strange things about this girl…_ Charley wished she could ask her, get her to open up. It seemed like there was a great deal in Lillie's past that needed to be confronted before she could really come into her own.

Was that even Charley's place? To talk to her about that stuff? Probably not now. She felt a stirring inside her, a desire to be her friend, real friend, like how Hana and Miko had been for her.

 _Everyone deserves a good friend, a real friend._

So, Charley let those things go. Instead, she took the Focus Sash off the rack, holding it out to Hermes. He inspected it carefully, pecking at it. Then, he held out a foot.

"You want me to tie it around your foot?"

He hooted eagerly, making Lillie giggle. "I think he wants it," she said.

Charley patted her friend. "Okay, we found one for you. Luna," she glanced down at the pup, she had wandered away from the Bands and Sashes and towards and assortment of collars and bows. Charley followed the pup, glancing at the wall. She picked up one horrifically pink collar with a small white bell that looked like a snow ball that read "Snowball: Increase Accuracy Against Those Frosty Foes".

Charley shook her head and let the collar drop from her hands. _No thank you_. Aside from Snowy, she hadn't even seen any Icy-types around Alola.

Luna suddenly put her front paws on the wall, pressing the tip of her nose against a blue collar.

"Your Pokémon have so much personality," Lillie said in wonderful, watching as Luna bit and snapped, trying to pull the collar down, despite it being just out of reach.

Charley stifled a smirk and picked up the collar. Luna yipped, bouncing up and down like a Spoink. Laughing, Charley put a hand out, trying to keep the pup calm.

"Okay, okay, let me look at it," she pulled the tag around. As she held the collar, she heard a soft chime, which only made Luna leap excitedly again. She noticed at the sound was coming from a small yellow bell, which was shaped like a Clampearl's shell. "Shell Bell: Slowly Regain Health Even in the Midst of Battle. Wow," Charley's eyebrows shot up as she turned the collar over in her hands. "Now that is a good battle item."

"I'll say," Lillie was looking at it, just as interested. "Is there another? I'd like to get one for Snowy. I know I'll never purposefully put her in battle but if something happens…"

"That's a really good idea, Lillie. Hey, here's a dark blue one. Which one do you want for Snowy?"

"I'll take the dark blue, that'll look pretty against her fur."

"What do you think, Luna? Is this what you want?" Charley asked, holding it out to the Pokémon Luna barked, happily wagging her tail. Charley hiccupped a laughing sigh. "You guys are gonna make me go broke."

"You know you can challenge other Trainers for money," Lillie said as they approached the counter.

"Hmm, maybe I'll challenge Hau. I'm sure we can wipe the floor with him," Charley winked at Hermes, who hooted delightfully.

"Awww, that's mean," Lillie stuck out her tongue.

"I'm just teasing. Besides, I've been getting the impression that you don't really like Hau," Charley said.

"He's just really high energy for me," Lillie admitted. "But he's seems genuine and I do like him for that. I dunno. I'm… just wary around people…"

"I get it," Charley flapped a hand. "Alright, let's get these Pokémon their items and I think you said something about clothes shopping?"

Lillie beamed. "Oh, you know it!"

* * *

The sun felt warm on her back as she and Lillie walked towards Mau's Malasada's. It was strange to wear such an open-backed tank top, especially since she was used to wearing shirts and sweaters to deal with the unusually mild climate of Lavender Town. But, she had to admit, the outfit Lillie had picked out for her was much more comfortable and was super cute. A red and white silk tank top helped her remain cool under the harsh Alolan sun and it was nice to be in some shorts rather than those heavy, dirty jeans. Lillie had even convinced her to buy some strappy open-toed shoes, which were amazingly comfortable. She just hoped that they would hold up over during the journey.

Clothes shopping really brought out a side of Lillie Charley hadn't seen before. She was so excited, twirling around, holding up different outfits to Charley, encouraging her to try on some different outfits Charley wouldn't have been caught dead in normally. But the joy on Lillie's face was enough to convince her to even squeeze into a lacy pink dress and twirl around. Seeing Lillie bounce around warmed Charley's heart. The girl had just been so standoffish, seeing her come out of her shell was almost… amazing.

The only strange thing was that Lillie was bound and determined not to try anything on. She would happily dress Charley, but herself? Not so much. It was really strange. Charley eventually found a pretty white jacket that she thought matched Lillie's dress and, whether Lillie actually liked it or not, she ended up buying it, though she wasn't wearing it. Charley felt bad and offered to buy it for her with what little pocket money she had left, but Lillie just flapped her hand and told Charley that she'd probably wear it when the weather became cooler.

Now, Lillie walked beside her with a little spring in her step. Amazingly, she had let Snowy out of her Pokéball and the little white Vulpix bounded up and down the road with Luna, yipping and cackling in the way Vulpixes do.

As they approached the Malasada shop, they noticed Hau.

And he was not alone.

Two men stood in front of him, dressed head to toe in black. They each wore black bandannas around their mouths, a strange, folded white line, like a symbol, twisting around on the front of their black tank tops. Metal chains pulled at their baggy cargo pants and Charley noticed a ream of Pokeballs rested on each of their belts. On of them was a little bit shorter than the other, rounder, with spikey green hair. The other was taller and leaner with pointed red hair.

Trainers.

All of the color from Charley's face drained, however, as she noticed that, behind them, was a small greenish-yellow bipedal Pokémon with tall ears and tiny teeth. Its eyes were scrunched up in pain as they yanked on the chains that covered its front paws.

"…clearly doesn't want to be around you! What you're doing to it is cruel!" Hau shouted. Beside him, Poplio growled deep in her throat.

"Yo, kid, I don't think I was asking you how to live my life," said the green-haired thug. His eyes turned to Lillie and Charley.

Howling suddenly broke through the tense silence. Charley whirled to see Luna standing on the path. The eyes of passersby watched as her fur bristled out, her tail standing tall and bushes as she stared at the two thugs.

Rotom hurriedly buzzed out of her pocket. "zzz-Charley! Luna zzzzayzzz thozzze are the monzzzterzzz who put the trap in the…"

Before Rotom could finish, light began to shimmer around Luna. Rocks soared into the air, jutting out of the ground. Luna's fury, her anger, could not be contained, would not. Screams in the streets echoed around her and Charley realized that Luna was putting the people around them in some serious danger.

"Luna!" Charley shouted, holding out the Pokémon's Great Ball. "That's enough!"

The Pokémon just growled deep in her throat.

"Luna, you are putting people in harms way. I understand that you are angry at these men and we will deal with them but either you put the rocks down or you go back in your ball. Do. You. Understand."

The growling in her throat reverberated down the street for a long, painstaking moment. Her fingers twitched, shaking terribly on the top of the Great Ball. Her heart leaped, torn between a mixture of sudden, unadulterated hatred for the men behind her and worry for her Pokémon and the people of Hau'oli City.

Thankfully, the light around Luna began to die away. She glanced around her, suddenly realizing people were staring at her. Delicately, she laid the stones on the ground, and padded up to the Charley. Her fur did not flatten.

A sigh of relief quickly slipped between Charley's lips and she glanced over at Lillie, who also looked relieved. Rotom perched buzzed beside her a quiet thank you to Luna.

"Oi, is that the little runt Rockruff from Route 1?" the red-haired man laughed. "Oh boy are you whipped now, aren't ya you little punk?" the man spit on the ground, cackling.

Luna looked up at Charley, eyes demanding. She wanted to tear that man to shreds and she wanted to do it now. Charley suddenly noticed lightning leaping between the Rockruff's teeth.

"Looks like we have ourselves a couple of turd bags who need a lesson Pokémon Training, huh, Luna?" she asked her Pokémon with a nonchalant shrug.

"What did you say, kid?" the green-haired man spat, a gnarled hand reaching for the Pokéball at his hip.

"I say you don't have the _balls_ to take this so called kid in a real Pokémon battle," Charley crossed her arms over her chest. "Actually, I think you'd lose so badly to this 'kid' that you'd get sent back to Kindergarten."

Lillie put a hand to her mouth, as did Hau, but Charley could see the stupid grin behind his hand. She smirked.

"Brat, my Pokémon would kick your ass so hard, you'd be breathing out of a tube for the rest of your life," the man snarled.

Charley glanced at her fingernails. "Oh, so you want me to emulate you? How narcissistic."

"That's it!" the man snatched up the Pokéball and tossed it into the air. "Raticate, let's go!" Red light burst front the ball and a rotund black Raticate appeared before them, cheeks swollen like it had been stung by a Beedrill.

Charley wrinkled her nose. _Must be one of those Alolan variations or whatever Kukui called them._ She glanced over at Luna, who pawed at the ground, ready to barrel into that Pokémon full force. Her teeth glistened with lightning.

Charley grinned. "Luna. He's all yours."

Luna howled in derisive pleasure, leaping before her trainer. Around, the foot traffic spread and halted. Before either Pokémon or Trainer could move, whistling deafened the chatter around them. Charley winced, covering her arms with a hand.

"That's enough! No unauthorized battling in Hau'oli City proper!" a blue-haired cop suddenly burst from the crowd, pushing people aside as she strode over to the Trainers. The whistle bounced on her chest as she approached them, one hand on an Ultra Ball that hung on her hip. She gave dagger eyes at both her and the thugs. When she noticed the chained Pokémon, her hands tightened into fists. "And what do you have there, may I ask? Is that a stolen Pokémon?"

The two thugs glanced at one another. The red-hair thug bolted with the Pokémon as the green-hair thug shouted, "Raticate, use Hyper Fang!"

The black Raticate leaped at the officer, its fangs glowing as they grew long and sharp. Charley didn't give it the chance.

"Luna, Thunder Fang!"

Before she could even finish the command, Luna was in the air. Electricity lit up the store front as her fangs sunk into the Raticate's side, pushing the creature into the cobble path with a hard thump. The Raticate squealed in horror, thrashing around until its tail thumped her nose just hard enough, causing her to let go. The Raticate scrambled back, breathing hard. Small droplets of blood pattered the road.

"Give us the Pokémon, you sadistic fuck," Charley shouted. The red-haired man was already running away. Charley snarled and looked to Hermes, who was perched attentively on her shoulder. "Hermes, go get him. Don't hurt the green Pokémon. Use Leafage on his head or Peck him. I trust you."

The Rowlet hooted and took to the air, streaming away like a bullet.

"I don't think so! Raticate, Quick Attack!"

"Lune, Rock Throw!"

The Raticate lunged into the air at the same moment Luna's hindfoot stomped into the earth. The Raticate reached its tiny claws towards Hermes, missing him by inches as a boulder barreled into the creature's side. It screeched in agony as the rocks struck it into the pavement. It laid on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Growlithe, go help that Rowlet," the officer shouted, tossing her Ultra Ball into the air. A burst of red lightning released a small orange and black striped dog-like Pokémon onto the ground. The Growlithe shook out his mane, growling deep in his throat as he stared at the thug. "After that man! Use Take Down!" Growlithe howled, charging forward at lightning speed. He leaped into the air, slamming hard into the red-hair man's shoulders. He collapsed to the ground with a shout, releasing the chains. Hermes soared over head, his Leafage erupting from his beak in a burst. It shattered the chains that held the pointy-eared creature.

"Munch!" it growled in surprise. "Munchlax!" It harrumphed and scuttled away.

"Fuck! Damn it!" the green-hair man shouted. He returned his Raticate, looking at Charley with a snarl. "You'll pay for messing with Team Skull, you brat." He spat and ran. Charley gasped as he kicked Growlithe, knocking the startling Pokémon over in a heap. He helped his partner up and they disappeared into the crowd before anyone could move.

"I should have known they were Team Skull Grunts," the officer muttered, beckoning for her Growlithe. He shook himself out and bounded back over to his Trainer.

"Good job releasing that Pokémon, Hermes," Charley said, holding her arm out as he fluttered back to her, his Focus Sash whipping in the air around his ankle as he alighted onto her arm. Luna kicked around in the dirt a bit, frustrated, and bounded back over to Charley. She gave them both pats. "Good job, Luna. You both did awesome."

"I gotta say, that was quick thinking," the Officer noted, holding out a hand to Charley. "Officer Jenny, pleasure to meet you."

"Charley Tsuki. These are my pals, Hermes and Luna. Oh, and this is Lillie and Hau."

Officer Jenny tipped her hat. "I'm sorry to have given you folks a hard time, but there really is not supposed to be any battling in the city proper, it can put the citizens in danger. If you wish to battle, there's a battle area just up ahead," she pointed down the road to a fenced off grassy area. Charley could see clouds of smoke and tufts of grass flying in the air were other Trainers were already battling. "Have you ever seen those men or that Munchlax before?"

Charley and her friend shook their heads.

Officer Jenny huffed a sigh, puffing out her cheeks. "Well, take my card. There have been some strange activities going around the islands as of late. Other of those 'Team Skull' have been harassing people, muggings and so far for now, but if their aiming to be another Team, I can only imagine it will get worse. Stay safe, alright?"

She didn't really know what else to say so she just nodded. Officer Jenny tipped her hat towards them again and walked away.

"I can't believe that just happened," Hau whispered, breaking the strange silence that had settled around them.

"I can't either… Can we go inside and grab a Malasada? I think I need a break."

Hau nodded slowly. "Yea… let's go."

* * *

Energy and relief coursed through Charley's veins as she reclined in a chair outside of Mau's Malasada's, chewing on a hearty bite of a Savory Malasada. Hermes stood on the table, pecking away at tiny bite-sized Malasadas, while Sparky and Luna both munched on much larger ones. Hau's Pokémon and even Lillie's Snowy and Nebby were allowed to part-take in the sweet and savory chewy goodness.

Charley took a long sip of a glass of Moomoo Milk before turning to Hau, who was excitedly tearing into what had to be his third Malasada. "So, Hau, what the heck was happening with those Team Skull guys? How'd you get mixed up in that?"

Hau shrugged. "I saw them sneaking around behind the Malasada shop with that Munchlax, and I knew something was wrong. I shouted at them and it pissed them off, so they came over to pick a fight with me."

Lillie just shook her head. "People can be so cruel. I can't even imagine what they would want a little Munchlax for…"

"Isn't Munchlax the pre-evolution of Snorlax?" Charley asked.

Hau suddenly sat up. "It is! Oh shit, you don't think they would try to force it to evolve, do you? Snorlaxes can be a force to be reckoned with."

Charley pressed the Malasada to her lips thoughtfully. "I dunno. It would be hard to train such a powerful Pokémon, especially if you're unkind to it."

"Yea, I guess that's true," Hau slumped back in his chair. He glanced up at Charley. "I like your new outfit."

Charley blushed, holding out the edge of her tank top. "Thanks. Lillie picked it out."

"Nice! Good job Lillie!" Hau raised his hand up for a high-five and, amazingly, Lillie clapped it back.

"Why, thank you," she beamed, looking at Charley. "I do pride myself in my work in style." She laughed, a tinkling little laugh that weirdly reminded Charley of Nebby's voice.

"So, you're the ones who stopped those Team Skull thugs, mm?"

Charley sat up straight in her chair at the sudden sound of a voice behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see a man, not much older than them, with wavy pink hair and a brown and white sweater vest. His skin was dark and tan, a lot like Hau's and the other natives of the island, and he wore long white slacks, despite the on-setting humidity.

"C-c-can I help you?" Charley asked, setting down her Malasada. Luna scampered over to her, standing in front of her legs protectively. She put a grateful hand on her partners head.

"My name is Ilima," the man said. "And I am the only Captain of Melemele Island."

Charley shot out of her chair and hurriedly bowed. "I'm sorry, I…"

"Oh, please, please," Ilima laughed, flapping a hand. "You must be Kantonian, I've only ever seen folks from there bow so much. No need for that here. I was just in the crowd watching as you rescued that Munchlax," he nodded appreciatively. "You and your Pokémon have some fine potential. I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of having a battle with me. I'd like to see if you're ready for my Trial."

"Trial?"

"Yes, my Trial at Verdant Cavern."

"Wouldn't I just wait to battle you there?"

Ilima laughed. "Oh, no, not at all. You won't be battling me, you'll be undergoing a Trial. You must remember, Trials are not like the Gyms you so reverse in other Regions. We like to do things… a bit differently."

"Hmm," Charley tapped her lips but Hau shoved her chair.

"No thinking, you totally have to do it!" he exclaimed. "If not, I'll definitely take you on, Ilima! Poplio and I are ready to show off our mad skills."

Ilima laughed. "Well there you have it… erm…"

"Charley," she held out a hand. "And I'll take you on. Let's see how you handle my moves."

* * *

Wind tousled her hair. She breathed in salty air deeply, adrenaline spiking through her veins. The grass beneath her tickled her ankles as it swayed in the breeze and the sound of night-time Pokémon began to join the cacophony of sounds for the city as dusk began to settle. One by one, the lights that lined the streets flickered to life, bringing an almost peaceful glow to the city. Pidgey and other bird type Pokémon sang as they sailed through the sky, passing through the few clouds that gently drifted to further lands. For all of the serenity that bloomed around her, it was strange to feel such an intense rush of adrenaline and anxiety pulse through her as she stood in the battle field, fifty yards away from Ilima. Around them, other Trainers and former battlers stood off to the side, whispering, watching intently. Charley glanced behind her and noticed Lillie and Snowy. Lillie gave her a quavering smile and a thumbs up. Snowy yipped.

"Alright, two-on-two match, the one with remaining Pokémon is the winner," Hau said. He stood at the mid-way line on the battlefield as acting referee. "Charley, pick your first Pokémon."

"Luna, you're up first," Charley said, nodding to the Rockruff that stood at her ankles. Luna barked excitedly and leapt onto the field. On her shoulder, Hermes ruffled his feathers discontentedly.

"You'll be next my friend," she whispered, kissing his cheek. Hermes flushed and took to the sky, alighting over to Lillie. Lillie touched his head gently.

"My first Pokémon will be Yungoos," Ilima kissed the Pokéball in his hand and tossed it into the air. In the shadow of the red light leapt the weasel-like Pokémon Charley had seen foraging in the underbrush on her journey. Its long, tan, snake-like body was only marred by a large yellow stripe that started at the round of its forehead and ended at the tips of its wavy tail. It gnashed long menacing teeth in a deep growl. Luna returned the growl, the fur on her tail bristling.

"zzz-Yungoozzz izzz a Normal-type Pokémon," Rotom buzzed, slipping out of her pocket. "zzz-Luna won't be effected by many of itzzz attackzzz."

Charley grinned. "Perfect."

"Okay, fight fair guys and don't push your Pokémon too hard…" Hau glanced between them.

Charley dug her heels into the dirt, clenching her fists.

Ilima just grinned a sassy, confident smile. Charley wanted to punch him.

"Go!"

"Luna, Rock Throw!"

Luna threw her head back, howling as she stomped her back legs. Like bullets, the stones burst from the earth, shooting towards Yungoos.

Ilima chuckled and held a hand out. "Yungoos, up!"

Chattering the Yungoos leaped into the air… landing on one of the flying rocks. It screeched, racing towards Luna.

"Hidden Power, Yungoos."

Rotom gasped, watching in horror as the Yungoos zipped across Luna's flying stones. "zzz-Charley, Hidden Power can be any move type depending on the Pokemonzzz!"

Charley gritted her teeth. "Luna, move!"

Before Luna could move an inch, the Yungoos was before her. Bright, blue light swelled within the Yungoos' mouth, striking Luna head on. Charley gasped, horrified as Luna howled in agony, impacting into the ground hard. Strangely, water dripped down her muzzle.

"zzz-That wazzz a Water-type Hidden Power!" Rotom buzzed, fear lingering in the Pokémon's voice.

Charley gritted her teeth, bending down. "Luna, can you go on?"

Luna gently lifted her head. The Shell Bell around her neck chimed and a small, white light shimmer around the Pokémon. She snorted hard, scrabbling her paws on the earth to pull herself up. She yipped back at Charley, eyes determined.

 _That Shell Bell really does wonders,_ Charley thought, clenching her fist. _Alright, let's not fuck this up._

"Luna, go after Yungoos, watch out for its mouth. Use Thunder Fang!"

"Oh Charley," Ilima shook his head. "Yungoos, Bite."

The Yungoos and the Rockruff charged at one another head one. Charley smiled at the Yungoos reared back and bit down on Luna's tail…

…and cried out in pain.

"Luna is a Rock-type!" Charley cheered, laughing as the Yungoos stumbled back, putting a paw to its mouth. "Come on, Luna, Thunder Fang!"

The Yungoos was close, just close enough for the little Rockruff to dive forward and clench her jaws onto the weasel. She growled deeply, and electricity lit up the field. Yungoos screeched as the Thunder Fang hit it directly.

The cocky smile on Ilima's face finally evaporated. He gritted his teeth, sweat beading along his forehead. "Get out of there, Yungoos, Hidden Power!"

"Stay behind him, Luna! Don't let him hit you! Keep up the Thunder Fang!"

The Yungoos whirled, opening its maw. The blue light shot forward but Luna leaped over its back, skidding in the grass. She snapped, pulling his tail back in her maw, and growled as electricity shook the Pokémon. It spun its head around, trying to hit Luna with the Hidden Power, but she leapt and whirled, always staying just one step behind the creature, nipping and biting where she could to send shocks of electricity across the Pokémon's body. And, with each leap, the bell around her neck jingled. Occasionally, it would jingle hard enough and the white light would surround her again, lighting her up with healing.

She was almost back to her original self, better even. She was moving faster and faster and Yungoos was getting slower.

"That's it," Ilima put a hand to his wrist. "Charley, prepare to see a Z-Move for the first time!" he cackled and Charley gasped as Yungoos leaped back, running towards its Trainer. A bright light burst around Ilima and Yungoos simultaneously.

That's when she noticed it, what he was touching on his wrist. It was a Z-Ring. And, set into the face of the bracelet was a diamond shaped stone with a small Z in the center. He crosses his arms in front of him.

And, without even having to say a word, Yungoos mirrored him.

Charley watched in awe as the Trainer and Pokémon moved in perfect sync, swaying their arms down to the left, pointing, then spreading apart their left and right arms so one was pointed diagonal at the sky and the other at the ground. Ilima shouted, the light around him and Yungoos bursts as he brought his arms across, forming what looked like a Z. Yungoos copied him and the white light burst around the Pokémon.

"Use Breakneck Blitz!" the Trainer cried.

Charley couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She watched as the Yungoos charged, faster than any Pokémon Charley had ever seen, beelining straight for Luna. Even the Rockruff was stunned into her place.

She took the hit full on. The Yungoos screamed as it charged into her, the white light burst. Luna howled, cascading through the air from the impact. Charley gasped, running to Luna's side as she fell into the grass with a hard thump. The Rockruff moaned, putting on paw on the ground, gritting her teeth as she struggled to push herself up.

"That's enough, Luna, you don't have to battle anymore," Charley whispered, stroking the Pokémon's head.

Luna suddenly snapped at her and Charley jumped back out of the Pokémon's research. Luna's eyes grew wide as she realized what she had just done and she lowered her gaze. Charley sighed, stroking the Pokémon's head as the Rockruff grumbled and harrumphed.

"zzz-Luna doezzz not want to give up juzzzt yet," Rotom floated beside them. Rockruff nodded eagerly, staring deep into Luna's eyes. Though Charley could see that she was breathing hard and heavy, the Z-move had done a lot of damage, she could tell that Luna wasn't ready to be down and out.

She needed to keep fighting.

"You have too much spirit," she petted the Pokémon's head. "Okay, one more time but any other heavy hits and you're done."

Luna yipped and spun onto her feet, though it was slow going in comparison to her earlier energy. Charley watched her friend, worry blooming in her chest. She glanced over at Hau, who's eyes were wide with a mixture of delight and shock. He gave Charley a thumbs up. She nodded and returned the thumbs up.

"What the heck kind of crazy tactic is that, Ilima?" Charley asked as Luna leapt back onto the field.

"That's what is called a Z-Move," Ilima said proudly, patting Yungoos' head. The Pokémon hissed in delight, though Charley noticed it was panting hard. For all of its use of intense moves, the Pokémon was tiring and quickly. "It uses one of this," Ilima tapped the diamond on his Z-Ring. "It's called a Z-Crystal. You will get one from each Captain whose Trial you pass and Kahuna you defeat in battle. That is, if you can," Ilima winked, then stared at Luna. "Are you sure she's okay? She's taken a lot of damage."

"She says she wants to keep going."

The Captain laughed. "What a spunky Rockruff! Alright, let's give 'em what they came here for, Yungoos, Hidden Power!"

"Luna, use Rock Throw to protect yourself from the Hidden Power!"

The Rockruff kicked her scarred back leg out, causing new stones to leap into the air. Charley grinned as her friend leaped atop them, jumping to new ones as Yungoos' Hidden Power crashed into the previous one she stood on, causing it to dissipate into a heap of rubble. Like stepping stones, she leaped across the Rock Throw until she was on a stone just above Yungoos.

"Rock Throw!"

"Hidden Power!"

Charley clenched her fist. "Gotya." She pointed, adrenaline coursing through her veins excitedly as the white light of healing burst around Luna. "Now Luna, jump up and use Thunder Fang!"

Just as the Hidden Power struck the stone she stood on, Luna leaped, taking to the air. Nose forward, she let gravity carry her, mouth open and wide, electricity leaping between her fangs. Yungoos screaming, howling in agony as the falling Rockruff collided with it and sunk her electrified teeth into its flesh. Lightning streamed around them in a brilliant flash of color and static. Charley shielded her eyes, wincing as grass and dirt were kicked up by the sudden electric blast. As the lightning cleared, she saw Yungoos laying strewn on a heap in the grass, panting heavily, unable to lift its body.

"Yungoos is unable to battle!" Hau cried.

A dumbfounded sort of elation burst in Charley's chest. Luna turned her light blue eyes back on her Trainer, tongue hanging out of her mouth as she panted excitedly.

Charley grinned.

"Luna, we did it!"

The Rockruff howled, leaping into the air once before charging towards her Trainer. Charley laughed, picking the puppy up and twirling around with her. Luna gave Charley a sloppy wet lick, making her Trainer giggle.

"Don't celebrate too soon now," Ilima said, pulling a Great Ball off his hip. "I haven't even brought out my secret weapon."

Charley opened her arms up, letting Luna back onto the field. The Rockruff barked, digging her heels into the dirt as new white light shimmered around her, the Shell Bell restoring some of her health.

"Bring it on!"

Ilima grinned. He kissed the Great Ball and tossed it into the air. "Smeargle, let's show these guys what we're made of."

The blue ball sailed in the air and a new Pokémon appeared from its depths. The bipedal creature was tall and mostly white, though periods of brown stripes interrupted its color around its wrists and ankles. In its hands it held its long, white tail, which was tipped green, as if it had been dipped in paint.

"Alright, Luna, let's see if we can be two and oh," Charley said. "Charge it! Thunder Fang!"

"Unlikely," Ilima laughed. "Smeargle, Quick Attack to get close."

Luna had hardly moved, hardly breathed, and the fast Pokémon was before her.

It tilted its head. "Smear...gle?" And crashed, head first into Luna's chest. The Pokémon growled, digging her paws into the earth as the scooted back, but managed to gather her footing. She stumbled in, dragging her slow feet as she charged at the Pokémon, mouth wide and glittering.

Ilima grinned. "Water Gun."

Charley gasped. "No! Luna! Get out of the way!"

She was moving too slow, already too intent on her original path. Luna tried to spin, tried to leap, but the Water Gun came as a blast out of the Smeargle's mouth, striking Luna head on.

Critical.

Luna howled and his the ground hard, sopping wet. Charley rushed over to her Pokémon's side, placing a hand on the Pokémon's head. Her eyes were closed but she was still breathing.

She was exhausted. Spent to her limit.

"Luna… is unable to battle," Hau sighed.

"You did well my friend," Charley sighed, unclipping Luna's Great Ball. As she called the Pokémon back, a dark storm began to surge within her chest. Anger. Frustration at herself for not doing better for her Pokémon.

Determination.

Revenge.

"Hermes," Charley called, looking over her shoulder. She started in surprise as she noticed Lillie crouched, covering her eyes. She peeked through two of her fingers, giving Charley a shaky thumbs up. Charley gave her a wavering smile back, and beckoned for Hermes. The Rowlet leaped off Lillie's shoulder, soaring onto the battle field.

"Okay, you each have one Pokémon left," Hau said. "The next one to win is the victor. Everyone play cool. Go!"

Charley didn't waste any time. "Hermes, get in there with a Leafage!"

She was so glad she and Hermes had trained so hard on his speed. Before Ilima could even call an attack, the Rowlet open his beak and bright, green light burst from it, striking the Smeargle hard in the chest.

"Smear…gle," it grunted, digging its feet into the earth as it was pushed back. It swiped its paintbrush tail in front of it, deflecting part of the Leafage away, just long enough so it could roll on the ground to dodge the rest of the attack.

 _We have got to work on our special attack,_ Charley realized, gritting her teeth.

Ilima snapped his fingers, pointing. "Go, Smeargle, use Ember."

 _How the fuck does his Pokémon know all of these moves!_ Charley's mind screamed. Aloud, she shouted, "Hermes, sky high!"

Hermes snapped his wings, taking flight, just barely dodging the Ember as bursts of red light erupted from the Smeargle's mouth.

"Leafage!"

"Water gun!"

In an instant, each Pokémon released their power. Green, jagged light burst out of Hermes beak, colliding in a hard rush with the water that shot out of the Smeargle's mouth. The air around them echoed from the impact, sound and power reverberating across the field. Grass and dirt with blinded the sky and the view. In the distance, she heard Ilima call, "Now, Quick Attack!"

She couldn't see through the dirt cloud, but she called, "Hermes, keep moving, don't let…"

His pained screech filled her ears. She clenched her firsts, realizing he had been hit. She watched as his tiny body burst from the dust cloud, landing in the grass in a heap. Almost immediately, he leaped back to his feet, taking to the air once again. His Focus Sash whipped in the wind.

 _Thank God we went shopping today,_ Charley thought.

"Are you okay, Hermes?" she asked.

In response, he gave her a tense hoot. Rotom translated, "zzz-He'zzz ready to kick zzzome buttzzz."

Charley grinned, clenching her fist. "And so am! Hermes, move in with another Leafage!"

Fortunately, Hermes was closer this time and he was still just as fast, despite that impact. His Leafage collided with the Smeargle face first and he groaned, tumbling back in the grass as he took the hit. The Smeargle gritted its teeth, breathing hard as it rose to its feet.

"Smeargle, Sketch!"

The creature traced in the sky with his tail, a bright, green light filling the sky. Charley didn't know what was going on. "Hermes, pull back, we don't know what this is."

"zzz-He izzz copying Hermezzzz Leafage," Rotom buzzed worriedly.

"Shit, Hermes, stop him! Leafage!"

"Smeargle, Leafage!"

Both Pokémon opened their mouths, green light colliding in a burst.

"Dive, Hermes! Come in with Peck!"

She was ready for the burst of dust and dirt this time and so was Hermes. As soon as the impact was made, he dove into the dust cloud. His beak provided just enough light as she could see as he Pecked the Smeargle right between the eyes. He flew back into the grass, breathing deep and hard.

"Finally! We…"

Charley watched as the Pokémon struggled to its feet. Its dopey eyes concentrated hard on Hermes, gritting its teeth.

"Smeargle, are you well?" Ilima called.

"Smear-smeargle!" the Pokémon roared, digging its feet into the ground.

"Pssh, let's end this! Finish it off with Peck!" Charley shouted.

He looped, harder, and faster. She had never seen such speed in the little Rowlet before. He screeched, his beak growing long and thin as he pirouetted through the sky, cascading down to aim at Smeargle.

Ilima grinned. "Don't move."

"What?" Charley snorted, shaking her head. She watched as Hermes flew faster, inching closer.

Just before his beak made contact, Ilima shouted, "Ember!"

"Hermes! It's a trap!" Charley realized. "Pull up!"

It was too late. He careened through the air, already moving at top speed. Just as his beak collided with the Smeargle, it opened its mouth, and a rush of flames and fire hit Hermes head on. The Grass-type screeched in agony as it was thrown through the air, landing hard onto the ground below.

"Hermes!"

Agony welled up inside her as she ran onto the field. She noticed Hau clench his fist, Lillie covering her eyes, but the world fell away she ran to the side of her first and dearest friend. She scooped his tiny body up in shaking hands, tears rolling down her face freely.

The little Rowlet's eyes were closed and his breathing was ragged. A long, ragged burn raced its way up the side of his left wing, scorching the feathers bare.

"Hermes is unable to battle…" Hau said finally. "Ilima is the winner."

In the back of her mind, she could hear the crowd clapping, unsurprised. Of course, Ilima had won. He's the Captain of Melemele Island for a reason. What hope did this foreigner have in beating such a renowned Trainer?

"Smeargle, return," Ilima called his Pokémon back. He shook his head, snapping his fingers as he spun on his heels. "It seems you have some more Training to do. Come to Verdant Cavern when you're ready for a real battle, Charley."

 _I'm sorry Hermes,_ her mind cried as she held the Pokémon close to her body. _I'm so sorry._


	9. Chapter Eight

_Dear Readers!_

 _I hope you've all been enjoying the story so far! As always, please let me know what you think. This chapter may be a bit slower paced than the others but we always need some good character development._

 _Shout out to eldestOyster and their story Ghost Town. "_ December, 1976: psychic-in-training Jodi has come home to sleepy Mahogany for Christmas, and to come out to her family. But when she arrives, she finds her childhood best friend has been murdered - and her ghost is still trapped here on earth. Someone in town has to be responsible. And Jodi is determined to find out who. [Also available on Serebii. Updates every other Sunday." _I hope you guys can check it out!_

 _\- Whispers_

* * *

~ Chapter Eight ~

"When you realize you are no longer made of glass, you lose the desire to demonstrate that fragility in others."

― Chris Matakas, The Tao of Jiu Jitsu

Scatters of rain slapping against the window roused her from a hardly restful sleep.

The dawn felt bitter. It tasted like the raw end of a Brussel sprout. The old tears from the previous day left a lead, sandpaper feeling on her tongue. She reached over to the nightstand in the dark to grab a water bottle, trying to wash away the sorrow laden taste with long, anxious gulps. It didn't help. She pushed the bottle back onto the table and covered her head with the blanket.

"zzz-Charley."

 _How could I let him down…?_

"zzz-Charley."

 _I promised to protect them, to shield them, to always guide them to victory…_

"zzz-Charley."

 _They deserve a better Trainer, a better life…_

"zzz-Charley, if you do not anzzzwer me, I will call the nurzzze."

Angrily, she pushed the covers off. "What do you want, Rotom?"

The Rotom-dex hummed in the air above her, his eyes heavy and laden with worry. His blue and white screen was the only light in the Trainer's room.

"zzz-Charley, it izzz juzzzt one lozzzz…"

"Just one loss? Rotom, Hermes is _burned_. The Nurse has to work all night to save his wing…" the words choked in the back of her throat. She gritted her teeth, her head falling into her hands. She thought she had cried all of the tears she had left.

"zzz-Charley…" Rotom sighed. "zzz-Can I zzzhow you a video?"

Frustrated, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Rotom, I'm not…"

"zzz-Pleazzze."

She huffed, groggily sitting up to hug her knees close to her chest. Her nose felt stiff and puffy from crying and her mind felt fuzzy and muddled. The last thing she wanted to do was stay up longer and watch some dumb video. But she nodded her head anyway.

Rotom alighted onto her knee. His screen fuzzed for a moment, and she watched as a field began to take shape. It was a wide brown field etched with white lines that reminded Charley of the outline of a Pokéball. On one end of the field stood… Professor Kukui! She started when she recognized him, despite how different he looked. He wore his hair back in a high Ponyta-tail, and baggy green pants, which was held onto his waist with a bright yellow band. A ream six Pokeballs sat snuggly against his hip. And, per his usual code, he was shirtless. Before him crouched a heavily breathing Pokémon that reminded Charley of Rockruff, though it was large, very large, and covered in an assortment of spikes around its neck. The creatures tongue lolled out between long, sharp fangs as it breathed hard and heavily.

"Are you okay, Lycanroc?" Kukui called.

The Pokémon growled deep in its throat, its eyes trained across the field, locked hard onto… a Charizard.

Charley covered her mouth with two hands. She recognized him immediately. The red hat, the red cloak, that posture, that Charizard… Ash Tajiri, otherwise known as Red.

 _"Incredible!"_ an announcer's voice echoed from the video. _"Kukui's Lycanroc is still going for it even after that devastating Seismic Toss from Red's Charizard. This is the farthest we've seen a competator come against the Champion in years! Red's Charizard and Pikachu are the only one's left on his team! Can Kukui's Lycanroc really pull it off? Can he stay with it long enough to take out_ TWO _of Red's Pokémon?"_

 _Unlikely,_ Charley thought. Then, she started, realizing the thought that just crossed her mind. Kukui, the Professor who had led her into town, helped her get Hermes… she was going to cheer against him? Really?

A horrible knot chocked up in her throat as she watched his Lycanroc leap forward, its tail twirling violently. A sea of sharp rocks cascaded from the ground as Kukui called for Lycanroc to use 'Stone Edge'. Red… just pointed. He didn't speak a word. His Charizard just took to the sky, evading the stones with ease. The dragon was fast, so fast all Charley could see was a reddish-orange blur. Her names bit into her knees as a glowing light surrounded the Charizard as it collided with Lycanroc.

 _"Oh, another devastating Wing Attack,"_ the announcer shouted. Cheers and boos reverberated across the arena as Lycanroc fell to its knees, shivering with pain. She watched Kukui grit his teeth.

"I call!" the Professor finally shouted, holding up Lycanroc's Pokéball. The wolf whirled, staring its Trainer down. It shook its head, tried to struggled to its feet. It wanted to battle, wanted to _win_. But Kukui just shook his head, walking onto the field up to the Pokémon. He put a heavy hand on the wolf's back. "You did wonderful, my friend. But it's just a battle. I won't put you in harms way." He pressed the Pokéball to the creature's nose, calling the Pokémon back in a burst of red lightning. Sound fuzzed and sizzled out of Rotom's speakers as the crowd leaped up in a burst of angry cries. The announcers were going wild.

 _He just gave up after coming so far?_

 _Was he paid to throw the Battle?_

 _Why would he not push forward? He could have been the first to bring down Ash Tajiri!_

Deaf to their cries, Kukui walked across the field to Red, holding out a hand.

The man lifted his head. When Charley saw his round brown eyes, tears began to stream down her face. So many years ago, he was alive and well, battling at the Indigo Plateau, taking on challengers, protecting Kanto from Team Rocket.

Now… now he was gone.

"Thank you for the great battle, Ash!" Kukui said, shaking the man's hand fervently. He laughed. "Boy, I haven't been beaten so soundly since my first Pokémon battle! Your Pokémon are amazing!"

A… a smile crept along the corners of Red's face. His Charizard finally came to rest behind him, leaning down its long neck to rest its large head on its Trainer's shoulder. Red put a gloved hand on the Charizard's snout and it puffed out a snort of smoke.

"Thank you," Red said. "As were yours. You're a good man and a good Trainer, Kukui. Thank you for the great battle."

The video stopped. Charley blinked, wiping her nose as Rotom's face rolled back onto the screen, his eyes tilted down, sad, worried.

The beginnings of a smile, not a real on, just the slightest hint, gripped at the corners of Charley's lips. She placed a hand on Rotom's head, patting him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Rotom raised his eyes. "zzz-Even though Kukui lozzzt, he did not give up. He zzztill enjoyed Pokémon battlezzz."

"And, he knew when to call it," Charley whispered. "For his Pokémon's sake." She sighed, a new feeling blooming in her chest. The sorrow, the worry for Hermes, began to dim. A determination gripped at her chest. She dug her fingers into the sheets, listening to the rain patter against her window.

"Rotom, I think we have some Training to do."

* * *

She didn't really intend to spend the whole week in Hau'oli City, but she also wasn't going to move on without doing some serious training. Once Hermes was back to his usual self, they started the day early, before dawn even broke through the sky. The first thing they did was hit the beach. Running. Each of her partners alongside her, practicing their speed. And they needed to get fast. She ran on the shoreline with them, pumping her legs, training herself just as much as them. It was hard at first, too. She had never run in sand before and the grain continued to slip and slide beneath each hard step. Luna and Sparky struggled with it as well, the shore not being natural to either Pokémon. They pressed tentative paws into the land, struggling to find the right footing. It was good for them. If they could figure out how to perch, how to get good footing in stand, they would be able to withstand an attack on land.

So, she pushed them, eagerly cheering them on as they ran across the shore. She watched as Luna and Sparky looked at one another, challenge gleaming in their eyes. Luna threw her back, howling as she charged down the shore. Sparky cackled a "Pikachu!" and dashed after her friend, digging her tiny yellow paws hard into the sand to keep up. Hermes, in the air, flew after them, twirling and diving, trying to increase his movement. The first day, his wing was still bandaged, slowing him down a bit, but the Nurse eventually removed the bandage, giving him his full range of flight.

They did two laps on the shore the first day. With each passing day, they added an extra lap, moving harder and faster each time. Eventually, at the end of their run, they would collapse just as the edge of the surf. Charley let the ice-cold ocean water run up her running clothes, soaking her to the bone, cooling her down as the hot sweat was washed out to sea. She watched Hermes sail over the open ocean, flashing out his claws to try and catch Magikarp as they leaped into the air. If he caught them, which was rarer than Charley would have liked, he tossed him back into the surf, being a natural berry eater rather than a carnivore. Sparky and Luna would just rest beside her, panting, watching Hermes play with frustrated and confused looks.

They watched the sun rise together. It was like a strange god reaching out long fingers made of light, creeping over the edge of the horizon to eventually pull itself in to the waking sky. As the sun rose, people began to approach the beach, taking up residence on beach chairs and heading out to surf. Only then, once the beach began to attract a crowd, did she gather her friends and return to the Center for a shower and some breakfast. Hau and Lillie would usually join them, chatting with her happily, lifting her mood and her spirits with every joke, every conversation. She even noticed Lillie finally relax around Hau, no longer bothered by his overly buoyant nature.

"Are you really planning on staying here all week?" Hau asked on the third day.

Charley shrugged. "I'm not 'planning' but I don't want to leave until I feel comfortable with my team's abilities. I've…" she sighed, twiddling her thumbs together. "I've learned my lesson about taking a hard loss. I don't want to underestimate Ilima again."

Hau nodded seriously, stuffing fistfuls of Malasada into his mouth.

Lillie put an encouraging hand on her shoulder. "I've seen you watching the battle field in town in the afternoons, it looks like you're studying hard."

Charley nodded. "I need to learn."

"The wisest thing a person can do is acknowledge that there is more to know," Lillie chimed. "But don't overwork yourself, okay? We can head to the shires as your own pace, don't push yourself."

"I won't," she smiled at Lillie gratefully. "I really appreciate you both hanging around in town until I'm ready to leave."

"Well, if you don't hurry up, I'm gonna leave without you two Slowpokes," Hau leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

Lillie threw a wadded up napkin at him. Hau was so startled by her sudden attack that he hit the table with his foot. Charley hiccupped with laughter as the chair slid out from under him and he hit the ground. Hard. He groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Lillie coming in with the Napkin Attack, never thought I'd see her in a real battle," Charley laughed.

Lillie blushed, though she tried to hide it behind her hand. "People Battles are much easier won than Pokémon Battles."

"Says you," Hau groaned, climbing back into his chair. "Yo, so Charley, before we leave town, I want a real Pokémon Battle, you hear? Don't let me down."

Charley laughed. "As soon as I'm done prepping."

And prep she did. Each afternoon, Charley would read herself with a series of Potions and Oran Berries and hit the battlefield at the edge of the city. A lot of the time, she and her partners would just stand on the sidelines, watching as other Trainers from across Alola and visitors to Hau'oli pitted themselves against one another. She made notes, observed techniques, absorbed herself into the work of training herself to be a Pokémon Trainer. Other times, if there was a Trainer she felt like she could learn something from, she actually battled.

One such instance occurred on the fourth day. The day before, Charley had watched a female Rowlet Trainer battle a Wingull Trainer who styled himself as Sogen Yoshitomi. Charley had wanted to learn from the Rowlet and her Trainer, but she was terribly disappointed in their performance. Her Rowlet was much different from Hermes, flying haphazardly all over the place as her opponent's Wingull charged after her with repetitive Wing Attacks. Who she learned from, truly, was the Wingull. She gestured for Hermes to watch the Pokémon's movements, how it dodged each and every one of the opponent Rowlet's Leafages, then steeled itself to let off an attack. She smiled at Hermes' intense gaze as he internalized what the Wingull had to show off.

The next day, the Wingull's Trainer was back.

"Alright, who wants to bring on a challenge?" Sogen asked, holding his arms out. He wore an old yellow and green cap with a matching sleeveless jacket and baggy jeans. A murmur passed around the gathered crowd. Apparently, in the months before Charley had arrived, he had been developing a reputation in town and, while some were eager for a challenge, many were wary.

Charley took her chance.

She strode onto the field, Hermes perched eagerly on her shoulder. He was ready too.

"I'll challenge you," she said.

"Another Rowlet Trainer, huh?" Sogen laughed, stepped back to the opposite side of the field. He twisted his hate backwards. "One-on-one?"

"Pssh, you're such a Red wanna-be," Charley laughed, rolling her eyes. "You're so on!"

She smirked as Sogen angrily narrowed his eyes, tossing a Pokéball in the air. "Wingull, go!" Red lightning burst from the ball and the blue and white seagull took form in the air, straight wings flexed as it glided on a gentle breeze.

"Let's get him, Hermes!"

A rustling like a sudden burst of wind through leaves filled Charley's ears as the Rowlet leaped off her shoulder and took to the sky.

Charley closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, feeling a stirring in her heart. Its like… she could almost imagine she was Hermes, was using his wings, the warm Alolan wind whirling around his feathers. Her keen eyes could make out every detail of the Wingull – she was a female – in front of her. The scent of warm Malasada wafted on the breeze, making a yearn for food echo deep in her belly. But there was a desire, a desire for battle, for victory, to show her Trainer she was no weak Rowlet…

Charley suddenly opened her eyes, startled at the strange feeling. She blinked, rubbing her eyes, look at Hermes. The Rowlet cooed softly, glancing over his shoulder at her, nodding.

"zzz-Be careful," Rotom was suddenly in the air beside her, buzzing. "zzz-Wingull knowzzz Wing Attackzzz."

"Yea, I remember." She had been watching Sogen battle for days now, studying his moves, learning his tactics.

This battle, she would not lose. Or, if she did, she would at least not let Hermes suffer for it.

A young Police Officer stepped onto the field. Charley recognized the man, he had been overseeing the battles in town for the past two days, making sure that no real fights broke out and that everyone followed the rules.

"Now, let's have a nice clean battle, guys," he said. "Don't push your Pokémon too hard and don't be afraid to call it."

Both Charley and Sogen gave curt, understanding nods. The office returned their confirmation.

"Begin!"

"Go, Wingull, Wing Attack!"

 _As expected_. The Wingull screeched and streaked forward, long wings glowing bright with energy.

"Up, Hermes!" Charley called. Before the words could leave her mouth, the Pokémon was already moving, flying quick thanks to their training on the beach. He looped over and was behind the Wingull when Charley cried, "Leafage!"

His beak opened, and a burst of green light erupted, striking Wingull hard in the back. She screamed in pain and hit the dirt, flapping her wings hard and fast as she struggled to right herself. The attack had come so suddenly that Sogen just stared at his flapping Wingull, dumbfounded.

Charley pursed her lips, suddenly feeling bad. She gestured for Hermes to back off and wait until the Wingull gathered herself. Sogen blinked a few times, shaking himself of shock.

"Well, I gotta say, that's a fast Rowlet you've got there," he took of his hat, running a hand through his sandy brown hair. "But we're not done yet! Wingull, Water Gun!"

"Leafage!"

Charley was tumbling back, flying through the air. She could see, the bright green light was bursting from her beak.

 _What is going on…_ Charley blinked hard, rubbing her eyes as she watched Hermes' Leafage connect with the Wingull's Water Gun. She shook her head, steeling her feet into the ground as she watched Hermes break contact, letting the Water Gun rush past him as he soared into the air.

"Come in with a Peck!"

His beak became long and sharp. Wingull screeched, trying to move, duck out of the way, but Hermes was speedy and his beak knocked her back down into the dirt. This time, the Wingull was much slower to rise.

Charley was suddenly very conscious of the whispers echoing in the crowd around her.

 _He hasn't even Scratched her Rowlet._

 _Who is this girl?_

 _Isn't she the girl who lost to Ilima the other day?_

 _Yea, look at the scar on the Rowlet's wing! I bet it is!_

 _When did she get this good?_

She swallowed hard and stuffed her sweaty palms into her jeans. She and Hermes waited until the Wingull took back to the air, breathing hard.

"Are you sure you don't want to call it?" Charley asked. "Your Wingull looks tired."

"We will never give up, will we girl?" Sogen shouted. The Wingull's eyes became steely as she locked on to Hermes. "Go, use Wing Attack!"

Hermes quickly alighted, dodging as the Wingull came careening towards him. She was getting sloppy now, her flight patterns becoming awkward and irregular. The hard impacts with the ground had begun to do real damage to her wings and it was showing.

"He's not going to give up, is he?" Charley whispered, glancing over at Rotom. For once, the Rotom Dex was silent, just staring at the battle field. She watched Hermes continually dodge each of her on coming Wing Attacks, never once taking the hit. He didn't want to lose either.

But his eyes locked with hers. Worry was in those little brown eyes. He knew what it was like to fall and fall hard. He didn't want that for this Wingull and her Trainer was pushing her too hard.

They both knew what needed to be done.

Charley gritted her teeth, her nails biting into her palms as she said, "Hermes, dive and use Leafage."

He knew. She knew that he knew because his eyes lingered on her for just a passing moment, a quick one. Pure trust. He was putting his trust in her that, once he took some damage, she would call it.

And damage he did take. He was wide open, open just even for Sogen to shout, "Drop in for a Wing Attack!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Rotom cover his eyes with his mechanical hands. She wanted to do the same as Hermes flew into range. The Wingull was ready. She screamed, colliding with Hermes hard. He screeched, taking the Super Effective Hit intensely. He bounced once on the ground before coming to rest on the ground.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Hermes!" Her feet flew beneath her and she charged onto the field, scooping the tiny Rowlet up in her arms. His eyes were closed, his wings dangling by his side loosely. Hard, heavy breath ragged in his chest.

 _Not again, not again, I shouldn't have…_

A tiny brown eye peaked open. He clicked his beak.

And winked.

Realization dawned on her. While she didn't dive into full hysteria mode, she didn't stop the flow of tears either. She gritted her teeth and raise a hand. "I call."

"The victory goes to Sogen," the police officer said, disappointment palpable in his tone. Cheers erupted around them and she could hear Sogen jumping up and down, laughing with his Wingull. Charley pulled out Hermes Pokéball and he gave her a terse, almost unnoticeable nod. She touched it to his side and he disappeared in a burst of red light.

"That was some battle," Sogen said, approaching her. He held out a strong hand. She gave him a grim smile, ignoring it as she pushed herself up.

"You should pay more attention to your Pokémon," she said. He seemed startled by her sudden hostility so she dialed it back. "I mean, yes, great match. Your Wingull is a trooper."

"Yea, she's something alright," Sogen gave a toothy grin, holding his arm out for his Wingull. She alighted wearily onto his shoulder, breathing hard.

"You should take her to the Center, she looks tired."

"Yea, I will. And take yours too, he did really good. I've never seen such a fast Rowlet."

That brought a smile to her face. She rubbed once thumb over Hermes' ball before putting it onto the clip at her side. "He's really very special to me."

"I can tell. Well, I hope I see you around to battle again," Sogen waved, jogging away to leave the field for the Pokémon Center.

Charley, however, didn't leave. She sighed wearily and took a seat beneath a tree to watch the next pair of Trainers take to the field, absently pulling out a Potion to spray Hermes' Ball while she watched. It was an Abra Trainer facing off against a Ledyba Trainer. They were actually fairly evenly matched, and it was an interesting Battle to watch. The Ledyba kept firing off a Bug Buzz attack, which the Abra had to Teleport to dodge. The Ledyba was so fast though that the Abra couldn't get in to use another attack so it just kept popping and disappearing all over the field.

Rotom floated beside her, buzzing quietly.

"zzz-I'm glad he izzz not really hurtzzz."

Charley nodded. "He is a bit dinged up, though. The Potion would help."

"zzz-Are you okayzzz?"

"Yea," Charley sighed, leaning her head back against the tree, eyes on the field. The Abra finally popped in close enough and used Confusion. The Ledyba was thrown hard into the air until it collided with the top of a palm tree. The Trainer shouted, panickily calling his Pokémon back into its Ball, automatically calling the match.

"Why'd you throw that Battle?"

Charley yelped, almost dropping Hermes' Ball at the sound of his voice. She looked up to see familiar gray eyes looming over her. Steven gave her a friendly smile and sat beside her in the grass.

"Steven, you startled me," she said, a hot blush creeping along her cheeks.

He laughed. "I can see that. Are you gonna answer my question?"

She swallowed hard, putting a hand to her temple, trying to shake the surprise of his appearance from her mind.

 _After leaving me in the Pokémon Center back on Route 1 without so much as a goodbye, he just strolls up as if nothing happened…_

"What was that again?"

"Why did you throw the Battle?"

"Well, if you had been paying attention," Charley said, pointedly glowering at him. "You'd have noticed that he was pushing his Wingull way too hard. She was overdoing it and would have fainted or worse with another of Hermes' attacks. I wasn't going to let him push to her the point of death."

Steven nodded thoughtfully, drumming his ringed fingers on his chin. Sunlight glinted off a particularly shiny sapphire ring.

"That's very wise of you," he noted.

"Well, Hermes and I took a hard loss a few days ago."

"I did notice a strange scar on his wing."

Tears pricked in the corner of her eyes as the memory overcame her. She put a hand on his Ball, squeezing it. The memory was so fresh, so powerful. She could still see him falling out of the sky…

 _We've got to get past this. We're going to be great together and I can't lead him if I crumble after every loss_.

"We always learn more from losing than we ever do from winning," Steven suddenly said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, when you win, you're like, 'Okay, great! I am supremely awesome! I won!' It's a good feeling but, really, there's nothing to be gained from it. Loss, however…" Steven shrugged. "After I lost to Sapphire, my Pokémon and I Trained like we never had before. We spent days, weeks, eating and sleeping Battle tactics, studying her movement with her Pokémon, learning how she worked. And other Trainers too. It was a weird rhythm we fell into. But, damn did we learn a lot from it."

She leaned into the tree, thinking about the past few days, how she had been studying the movement of Trainers, their battle tactics, their training out on the beach. She had learned a lot watching others in town Battle, the importance of a Pokémon's inherent abilities, its strengths and weaknesses.

Would she have done all of this if she had beaten Ilima that day?

 _Most likely not_ , she realized with a start, putting the empty Potion in her backpack. _I would have gone on as if everything we had done until now was the right thing to do._

"Why did you leave that day?" she asked suddenly. She hadn't been planning on it, the words just slipped out.

Steven didn't seem surprised. In fact, he blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I am sorry about that. I got a ca… I mean, some things came up. I really needed to move onto the city. But, I really appreciated all you did to get me to a Center and near town."

"Yea, I guess I should thank you for paying for our stay," Charley waved a hand.

Steven laughed. "Well, I'll take that as if you did. Oh! Rotom, come here a moment, I'd like to add my number of Charley's contacts."

"W-w-w-what?" Charley started, watching as the Pokémon flew over to Steven, letting him type on his screen.

"Well, I meant to give it to you at the last stop. But, you know, I'm the worst," Steven laughed and tapped a final button.

Rotom buzzed into the air. "zzz-Zzzaved!"

"Just in case you see anything weird," Steven said. "I hope you'd let me know about it."

"I thought you said you just came to Alola for a new adventure," Charley prodded, arching an eyebrow.

Steven laughed. "Well, I am! The discovery of Alola's mysteries is an adventure!"

"Uh huh. Fine, don't be honest with me," Charley shrugged, leaning back against the tree.

Steven sighed, leaning beside her. "Fine, fine, fine. There's… there's something very bad happening back in Hoenn."

Charley glanced over at him. The good nature of his features became shadowed. A darkness settled in there, an anxiety, a serious determination. She couldn't make sense of it.

Then, she remembered.

 _Team Skull. Marshadow._

 _Team._

 _Skull._

 _I am a fucking moron._ Charley wanted to kick herself. How had she forgotten the night Sparky evolved, the night she saw Steven and Latios land on the beach and speak to a mysterious person on the other end of the walkie-talkie. The words Team Skull and Marshadow.

And, just a few days ago… Team Skull…

"…Sapphire and I believe that the things happening back home are tied to a forming Team in Alola," he said suddenly, breaking her out of her thoughts. "We've been wary of Teams across the Regions now, always looking out in case a new one forms. After last year's near devastation in Kalos with Team Flare, that's probably the sixth Team in the world's history to pop up in just a few years. It's insane how much activity has accrued so quickly for underground gangs. But I digress," Steven sighed heavily. "We just want to watch Alola. They are the only region who has no reported Team activity so far."

"Actually," Charley bit her lip. "A few days ago, I battled some thugs who claimed to be a part of some group called Team Skull…"

Steven shot up, whirling. His eyes were ablaze. "Tell. Me. Everything."

And so she did. As the day drew on, she tossed between observing the matches and relenting to Steven all that had passed since he left her on Route 1. It was strange, talking to him so openly. She even told him about the events at the high school, the battle with Team Skull, and her defeat against Ilima. All the while, he listened with keen interest, especially when she got to the part about Team Skull. When she told him about the Munchlax, he furrowed his brow so hard she thought he might lose the feeling in his face. He flexed his hands, clenching and unclenching his fists. Charley swallowed hard, watching him. She felt bad, bringing him so much unease, but he had asked.

The sun had begun to set by the time she finished telling him all that had happened. A strange coolness began to fill the air and she noticed that the crowd on the battlefield had thinned dramatically. Now, only a pair of Yungoos Trainers stood on the field, each pitting their own Yungoos' against one another in a test of speed. Around them, the street lights began to wink on one by one and the first stars of dusk began to glimmer in the darkening sky.

When she finished, she glanced over at Steven, who rested his head back against the tree. He puffed out a heavy sigh.

"I need to investigate this Team Skull," Steven said slowly. "Do you think there's a chance that they're still in the city?"

Charley shrugged. "Officer Jenny mentioned that they were causing a mild ruckus across the islands. Whether or not they're trying to become – or have the man power to be – a real Team she said she hasn't seen much of that yet."

"I think I'll hang around the city a bit longer, see if I can't learn any more about these guys," he grinned turning towards her. "While I hang around, can I help you train until you move onto the Verdant Cavern?"

She smiled back, a warmness blooming in her chest. "I'd like that."

For the next three days, he did. In the morning, he joined them for their run, his Pokémon Skarmory taking to the air alongside Hermes, challenging the Rowlet to move even faster than before. The Skarmory was fast, one of the fastest Pokémon Charley had ever seen. His steel wings glistened in the shine of the approaching dawn, and he was a blur above the ocean, looping back and forth to nip at Hermes' talons, urging him to fly faster and harder. While the air Pokémon Trained, Luna and Sparky were put through a series of dodge drills. Steven called out a tall, scaled and feathered Pokémon called an Armaldo. Her long talons looked menacing and Charley could just imagine trying to out maneuver those claws in a real battle. However, the Armaldo used a Ancient Power to throw large, levitating boulders at Sparky and Luna, forcing them to dodge and leap around the rocks.

"If you can, try to encourage them to leap on the boulders, using them as leverage," Steven said, watching as Luna just barely rolled out of the way of a particularly large rock. "Try and get them to come at Armaldo with a physical attack."

Charley nodded thoughtfully, watching her friends as they leapt and rolled out of the way. "Might as well give it a go. Okay, Luna, Sparky, try to leap on the rocks, don't just dodge them. Make a path to Armaldo. Luna, go for a Thunder Fang. Sparky, make for a Quick Attack!"

The two Pokémon pushed off. Sparky's Quick Attack gave her the extra boost of speed she needed to land atop the first rock but Luna was a hair too slow and took the boulder on full force. She yelped loudly, rolling in the sand.

"Shit," Charley gasped, tightness welling in her chest as she ran to her Pokémon's side. Luna struggled to her feet, then shook herself, shaking her fur out. She growled deep in her throat. "Are you okay?"

The Rockruff fluffed out her tail and, without any prodding, charged at Armaldo. The feathered Pokémon just raised a claw and a new barrage of Ancient Power came barreling towards Luna. She gathered her feet up and leaped…

And was thrown back into the sand.

Luna yelped again, taking a hard tumble. But she scrambled to her feet faster this time, coming back at Armaldo.

"Luna," Charley cried, raising a hand out to her partner. "Don't push yourself."

The Rockruff just charged forward, taking another dark boulder in the shoulder before skidding around in the sand. She barked hard, shaking sand loose from her fur.

"She's getting angry, it's making it hard for her to concentrate," Steven noted, drawing his lips into a thin line. "You have to get control of her."

"Luna, stop!" Charley shouted. The Rockruff completely ignored her, charging back onto the field at Armaldo. Horror split through her as she watched Luna take another hard boulder to the face. The puppy tumbled in the sand, her back feet dipping in the edge of the surf. She yelped in horrible pain, scrambling away from the water in a flash. Her chest was moving fast, her breaths coming ragged and hard with every step she took.

 _She's taking way too much damage from this,_ Charley realized, gritting her teeth. _We're just supposed to be training._

As Luna gathered her feet beneath her to leap at Armaldo again, Charley took her chance. She leapt at the weakened Pokémon, grabbing Luna by her back legs. Luna yelped in surprise, growling and snarling as Charley yanked her, pulling the Pokémon close to her chest. Around her neck, the shell bell chimed, causing Luna's body to glow. The sudden restoration of some health did not do Charley any favors because the Rockruff continued to struggle and flail in her Trainer's grip. Her teeth and claws scraped against Charley's skin and she winced in pain as small pricks of blood began to flow freely down her arm. She heard Steven gasp behind her, but she ignored him.

"Luna, Luna, that's enough!" Charley shouted. "If you don't calm down, you're going back in your Ball. I've had enough of this from you!"

Finally, Luna stopped struggling. Charley watched as a realization seemed to come into her sky blue eyes. She remembered where she was, what she was doing. Her ears fell flat onto her head and she stared up at her Trainer apologetically. Whimpering, she tentatively licked Charley's wounds, worry blooming in the little puppy's eyes.

Charley sighed and sat on the beach with her, carefully stroking her head. Luna leaned into the scratch, letting Charley pet her into calmness. Now that she was sitting on the beach with her Pokémon, trying to calm her down, she could feel the sting of her scratches and scrapes. She squinted her eyes, focusing hard on Luna instead. The Pokémon had tucked her tail between her legs as Charley held her, trying to show some form of submission and apology for hurting her.

"Listen, Luna, I'm not mad," she whispered as she set her on the beach. Luna, ears still folded back, rested her head on Charley's knee. She smiled at the Pokémon sadly. "I was just worried about you. We're supposed to be training and working together to get better. Getting hurt from that doesn't benefit either of us, right?"

Charley suddenly noticed Rotom floating beside her at the ready. She flashed the Pokémon a grateful smile, knowing he would translate if Luna had anything to say to her.

But Luna just harrumphed, carefully reaching out her tongue to lick Charley's fingertips. Charley patted her head.

"We have to think about this calmly, okay? You're a fighting spirit, I know you are, just as you were the day we found you," Charley said, stroking the Pokémon's head. "I need you to be able to listen to me, trust me. I know it's hard, after surviving on your own for so long…" Charley sighed. She didn't know what to say, how to make Luna put her faith in her. After what they had already gone through together, what else could she do.

Suddenly, Luna gave a small yip.

"zzz-I will try," Rotom buzzed in translation. "zzz-But, I do not want to lozzze. After lozzzing to that zzztupid Zzzmeargle…" Luna suddenly growled deep in her throat.

Charley patted her head, soothing the Pokémon. The shell bell around her neck chimed again, restoring some of Luna's health. She began to wag her trail.

"I know you don't want to lose," Charley said. "I don't want us to lose either. But we need to learn to… to learn from it, right?" She glanced over at Steven, who was grinning like a fool. A sudden warmness burst through her and she tore her eyes away from him, focusing on Luna instead. Why did he always make her feel like that? It wasn't fair… "We need to work as a team. We trust one another, okay? I want us to become stronger but I don't want you being reckless or putting yourself in harm's way, okay?"

Luna nodded, huffing out a sigh. Finally, she rose to her feet, shaking out her fur. She yipped.

"zzz-Luna wantzzz to know if zzzhe can try againzzz," Rotom said.

Charley laughed and patted the puppy's head. "You are incorrigible. Alright, let's try again."

Luna barked excitedly, leaping into the air before whirling to face Armaldo. The feather Pokémon's eyes glowed blue and boulders began to rise into the air.

"Go, leap onto the boulder Luna!" Charley cried.

She watched as Luna ran, quickly approaching the boulder that Armaldo had thrown. But even as she moved, Charley could see that she was still too slow. She wasn't going to make it.

An idea coursed through her veins like hot fire. She shouted as loud and as quickly as she could. "Luna, use a Rock Throw to give yourself a boost!"

Luna's eyes light up and she howled, kicking out her back leg as she moved. A rock shot up from the ground and, just before Armaldo's Ancient Power could strike her, Luna leaped onto her own Rock Throw and into the air…

Landing on Armaldo's boulder.

"You did it!" Charley cheered excitedly.

"zzz-Amazing!" Rotom twirled in the air. Beneath him, Sparky jumped up and down, sending excited electric shocks around them.

Caught up in her own accomplishment, however, Luna wasn't paying attention and took another boulder to the face. Charley winced as she crashed to the ground, rolling around in the sand. The puppy shook herself out as she scrambled to her feet.

She turned her light blue eyes onto Charley, waiting for a command.

Charley smiled. "How are you feeling? Wanna try that one again?"

Luna yipped in confirmation, digging her paws into the ground. Charley laughed and pointed at Armaldo. "Alright, go get him girl! You, too, Sparky! Quick Attack and Rock Throw to give yourselves a boost!"

Elation burst through her as watched her Pokémon. They moved, almost in sync, bursting into the air as Armaldo's Ancient Power swung at them. Now concentrating her energy, Luna was able to leap onto the first boulder and each consecutive one. Sparky, more agile than her puppy partner, moved like the wind, using her Quick Attack to leap from boulder to boulder. As they came close, Armaldo tried to sweep them away with a quicker barrage of stones but to not avail. Luna tossed up a Rock throw and both she and Sparky leapt onto the tiny stone, ducking beneath Armaldo's onslaught to strike her hard in the chest, Luna using Bite and Sparky using Quick Attack. Though neither attack was super effective, the combined hit was enough to make the strong Pokémon stumble back. Luna and Sparky whirled away from Armaldo, running back to Charley, beaming with joy and excitement.

"I am so proud of you both!" Tears welled in the corners of her eyes. Damn those tear ducts, but she was so proud of them! They were working so hard, and becoming so great. She gathered them into her arms, squishing them tight against her cheeks in a hug. Sparky squirmed but Luna just yipped and licked her cheek. Laughing, she let them both go. "Now, let's keep that up, okay? Just a few more times and we'll go get breakfast."

She put her hands on her hips, feeling strangely like a proud mother as she watched her Pokémon charge back after Steven's Armaldo.

Suddenly, she noticed that he was much closer to her, holding out a bandage. The sight of it reminded her of the cuts on her arm and she winced, accepting the wrap from him.

"I gotta say, you have a… very special way with Pokemon," he said as she wrapped her arm up in the white bandage. "I've only seen very few people work with them on such a compassionate level."

Heat spread across her cheeks. She cleared her throat, rubbing her arm absently as she watched her friends.

"I'm just lucky to have such great companions," she said softly. "They mean the world to me."

"And I'm sure you do to them as well. I thought Luna was gonna hide in her Pokéball forever after she realized she Scratched you up," Steven noted. "We should get them checked out."

"Yea, once…"

A clang, like metal against stone, like the reverberating gong of the start of a Gym battle… like the end of the world… the sound cascaded around them, shaking the waves of the ocean, bring any and all training on the shore to a halt. A burst of light behind them made Charley whirl and she watched the light streaked through the air, tearing through the sky as if to open up a black hole, the edge of the universe. Stars and light sparkled within the chasm that ripped through the sky and she covered her mouth as she saw an outline, one so faint and shimmering, with long, dangling tentacles like a Tentacruel. But this… this creature was unlike any she had ever seen, its faceless blue form empty yet somehow still menacing.

The mirage faded just as quickly as it had arrived. Before she could even breath, the gaping hole in the sky and the creature were gone. A warm wind stirred up the cold sweat that had begun to run down her back. She swallowed away the tightness in her throat. What was that cold, clammy feeling, like she had just been hit with an Ice Beam?

 _Fear. Fear_. It permeated every inch of her senses and she didn't know why.

Eventually, she managed to turn a glance over to Steven. His cold, gray eyes held the air, calculating.

"Something is very wrong here," he whispered. "Very, very wrong."


	10. Chapter Nine

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"~ Chapter Nine ~/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;" align="center""Worry does not empty tomorrow of its sorrow, it empties today of its strength."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;" align="center"― Corrie ten Boom, Clippings from My Notebook/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Warm summer wind blew across the back of her neck, making her sweat. Charley grinned excitedly as she faced Hau in the battle arena in Hau'oli City./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Finally, /emshe gathered her thoughts, exchanging a glance with Hermes, who clung to her shoulder. The Rowlet gave her that determined look, almost like a grin. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"If we can beat Hau, we'll move on to Verdant Cavern. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Between them stood Steven, who wore a proud grin on his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAfter helping her train hard and heartily for the past several days, he had finally declared her ready to move on to her next stop. Hau, of course, wouldn't let her move on without a good old-fashioned Pokémon Battle. Steven offered to referee the battle, promising not to play favorites with his new pupil. Lillie, as usual, crouched on the edge of the field. She gave them both a shaky thumbs up but her nervous edge was palpable./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I don't know why she forces herself to watch, /ema small sadness rose up in Charley's chest. She wished she could do something for the girl, find a way to help ease her pain. There was no reason to constantly put herself through such agony if all it did was bring up bad memories…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Three-on-three?" Hau called excitedly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Charley turned, focusing her attention back on the field. "You know it!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Alright, alright, three-on-three, the last one with usable Pokémon is the winner. Clean Battle, guys, don't push your Pokémon too hard," Steven said, trying to stifle his grin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""I'm stoked! Let's have fun with this!" Hau cackled, pulling a Pokéball off his belt. "I'm ready for this! Let's go, Pichu!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"He tossed the ball into the air and jagged red lightning burst from it to release his Pichu. The little mouse landed to the ground, lightning crackling ahim excitedly. Like his Trainer, he was ready for battle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Pi-ya-cha!" the Pichu cried./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"A warmness echoed in her chest as she remembered Sparky's exuberance when she had been a Pichu. Was that already so long ago? Two weeks only but it felt like a million lifetimes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"She unclipped Sparky's Pokéball from her belt. Originally, she had been planning to send out Luna against his Pichu but wouldn't a better test of their strategies be to pit their Electric-types against one another? The nostalgic memory of Sparky's Pichu form overwhelmed her, and she couldn't help but toss her friend's ball into the air./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Let's show him our powerful moves, Sparky!" she shouted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Sparky leaped out of the burst of red lightning, electricity shooting across her tail and between her bright red cheeks. "Pika-chu!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"The excitement of battle lit up inside her chest as she looked at her friend. Sparky glanced over her shoulder, nodding to Charley. The woman smiled. They had trained so hard these past few days, worked together so intensely and so diligently. She was not going to let them down and she knew her partners wouldn't let her down./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"This is what it's like to be a real Trainer, /emshe realized. All of the hard work they had put in to their technique and tactics, all of the hours spent trying to become better, faster, stronger, it would peak here, in this battle. Adrenaline rocked her like rough ocean waves and she felt like she needed to run, to scream at the top of her lungs. She breathed in deeply, the warm ocean breeze, the electricity… the battle…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Let's go Sparky!" she shouted, eyes snapping open. "Quick Attack!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""You, too, Pichu! Get in there!" Hau shouted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Sparky leaped, disappearing in a yellow blur of a Quick Attack. She dashed across the field, much faster than the smaller yellow and black blur that was Pichu. She whirled, turning hard to crash into Pichu's side./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Pi…cha…." the baby Pokémon cried out as he was thrown across the field. He bounced once, rolling to the side as he hit the ground hard./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Pichu!" Hau gasped. Charley cringed at the pain on his face as he watched his partner fall. She knew that feeling, that worry./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Fortunately, the Pichu managed to scramble to his feet. He fluffed out his fur, bristling. Lightning dashed between his cheeks./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Alright, Pichu, that's the way!" Hau cried. "Use Thundershock!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Charley grinned. "Sweet Kiss."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Piya…cha!" the Pichu squeaked, lightning erupting from his tiny pink cheeks. It struck Sparky head on but, being an Electric-type move, all it did was shake her up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Pi-ka-chu!" Sparky shook out her fur and stood up. She smiled and twirled, pressing two tiny paws to her lips. She blew it out and a large, pink heart sailed towards Pichu. It burst against his forehead./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Pi…chu?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"The Pichu stumbled, his gait strange and jagged. His little black eyes seemed crossed and dazed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Pichu is confused," Steven said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Shit," Hau gritted his teeth. "Shake it off, Pichu! Use Quick Attack!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Pichu seemed to have heard him, somewhere, down in his heart. He burst out in a lunge of speed but wildly missed Sparky. He leaped into the air, as if to make an attack, but there was nothing there. He skidded, tumbling onto the ground in a daze./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Hau gritted his teeth. "Come on, Pichu, snap out of it!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Charley bit her lip but didn't pull back just yet. If his Pichu snapped out of it, he could come back with a vengeance./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Just one more… /em"Sparky, Quick Attack!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Pichu, get out of the way!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Still dazed, Pichu didn't know where to turn, how to run. He tried to dodge, scampering in a disorderly circle. Sparky just eyed him, waiting, watching… there! She lunged, blurring to the eye as her Quick Attack carried her forward. She barreled hard into Pichu's side, tossing him in the air./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Pi…chu…" the Pichu's weak cry felt like hot lava on Charley's ears and she winced, watching him tumble in the dirt. He was breathing heavy and hard, exhausted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""I call," Hau said sadly, holding out Pichu's Ball. He called the wearied and confused Pokémon back to his confines, pressing the ball to his forehead as he did. "You did good pal." He sighed, turning to Charley. "Damn, Charley, Sparky's gotten so fast!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Charley grinned as her Pikachu dashed back over to her, crawling up her arm. The two exchanged a high-five. "Thanks! We've been training hard." She glanced over at Steven, who she was sure was about to fall over with pride, his grin was so wide and stupid. Serene warmth blossomed in her chest and she swallowed hard under the intensity of his deep gray eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"She shook her head. "Alright, Hau, bright out the next victim."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Har har," Hau laughed, shaking his head, unclipping a new Pokéball. He tossed it into the air, jagged red lightning sending out his next partner. "Alright, Eevee, let's show them what we've got!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Eevee leaped out at him, his bushy brown tail held high and proud. His little black eyes narrowed at Charley and Sparky, who dashed back onto the field./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Charley grinned. Now, she could show off Sparky's Electric-Type moves. "Sparky, show us your super powered Thundershock!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Quick Attack to dodge!" Hau shouted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Pi-ka-CHU!" Spark cried. Lightning burst from her cheeks, jetting straight for the Eevee. But the Normal-type Pokémon was fast, and he managed to dodge in a quick, furry blur. The Eevee swirled, his feet dragging in the grass as he turned to try and Quick Attack Sparky full on./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Sparky, Quick Attack!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Before Charley could even finish, the Pikachu leaped out of the way, turning hard in the air./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Thundershock!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Sand Attack!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""What… Sand…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Pika…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Before Sparky could let off a Thundershock, Eevee spun, kicking hard. Dirty and sand shot into the air, straight into the Pikachu's eyes. Sparky squealed hard, writhing on the ground to scrabble the dirt out of her eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Chu!" she cried. Lightning burst from her cheeks, shooting forward. Eevee rolled, dodging out of her way. Sparky growled, a series of lightning bolts bursting into the air as she ran around blind./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Charley gritted her teeth. She couldn't watch this, couldn't let her Pokémon go on like this. "I call!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Sparky lifted up her ears, glancing around blind. She shook her head wildly, trying to move, trying to continue to battle. Sadness swelled up inside Charley as she unclipped Sparky's ball, calling her back. Sparky disappeared in a burst of red light./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""That was a dirty trick there, Hau," Charley shouted, unclipping the Great Ball at her side./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Hau laughed. "Nope, a totally legal move!" Eevee dashed to his Trainer's side, tail swishing in the air proudly. "Bring out our next victim." Hau winked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Oh, you'll regret that," Charley called, tossing the Great Ball into the air. Luna leaped out of the ball with a howl, her fur bristling excitedly. The Rockruff looked up at her Trainer, trust and excitement gleaming in her little blue eyes. "Let's get this, Eevee, girl!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Luna yipped, leaping out into the field. Hau's Eevee met her gaze, his eyes low and narrowed, bushy tail swishing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Luna, Rock Throw, let's go!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"The puppy Pokémon tossed her head back and howled, boulders bursting from the ground in a gleam of bluish-white light./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Eevee, Quick Attack to dodge!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"The brown and white Pokémon blurred across the ground. Luna cast her Rock Throw into the air./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Charley grinned. "Quick Attack onto the rocks."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"She could almost feel Steven's face radiating with pride as Luna leapt onto her own Rock Throw, Quick Attacking from boulder to boulder until she was in the air above Eevee./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"The Normal-type didn't have any time to react. Luna careened down, slamming hard into the Eevee with a solid Quick Attack. The fox was thrown into the ground, kicking up dirt and grass in her wake./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Eeevv…eee…" the Eevee groaned, wincing in pain as he struggled to his feet./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Hau gritted his teeth, his fists clenched. "Push through, Eevee! Use Swift!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"The fox opened his mouth and razor sharp yellow stars burst from its maw in a flash of light./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Block it with Rock Throw!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Luna howled, tossing the stones in the air. The Rock Throw and Swift collided in a burst. Smoke and dust explored around them and Charley had to raise her arm to shield her eyes from the hail of tiny stones that streaked through the sky./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Take advantage, Luna! Thunder Fang!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"A howl echoed in the wake of the explosion, dust and dirt carrying the noise ominously across the field. In the midst of the dust cloud, lightning crackled and exploded./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""EEVEE!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Eevee, shit!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"The small Pokémon sailed out of the dust cloud, landing hard on the opposite side of the field. His fur was matted with dirt and grime, electricity dancing between his paws./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"He was paralyzed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"The dust finally cleared to reveal Luna, who stood in the center of the field, lightning running jagged laps between her teeth. She tossed her head back and howled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Claps and cheers rose up around her. Charley blinked, glancing around. When had that crowd gotten then? There were so many people! It was as if all of Hau'oli City had closed the distance around the battle arena, cheering and whooping as Hau called Eevee back into his Pokéball. Steven gleamed at her. Lillie glanced between them, obviously conflicted on how to feel about the match./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Hau picked up a final Pokéball, pressing it to his forehead. "I'm counting on you, old friend." He stared across the field at Charley. "It seems your training is really paying off."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Charley crouched, ruffling Luna's fur as she padded back over. The Rockruff yipped at her happily, carefully licking her Trainer's hand. It made a warm happiness stir in her heart./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"They were doing it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"They were winning!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""I've had a great teacher," she winked at Steven and laughed to herself when she noticed a red blush lighting up his cheeks./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Well, this is my first and most trusted partner and we won't you bring her down," Hau cried, tossing the ball into the air. "Go get 'em Poplio!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"The blue seal leaped into the air, flipping before she landed gracefully, flippers held towards the air. Claps and cheers echoed around them, egging the little Poplio on./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Luna was not amused. She just narrowed her eyes at her quarry, growling deep in her throat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Let's go, Poplio! Water Gun!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Not again. She wouldn't let Luna go down to a Water Gun again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Defend yourself with Rock Throw!" Charley shouted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"The boulder sprang up, sailing hard and fast towards the Poplio. Her Water Gun burst through the boulders, sending shard flying across the battlefield. Amazingly, the Water Gun retained energy, barely slowed at all by her defensive Rock style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Charley shouted, "Get out of the way!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Luna leaped, her tail hardly skimmed by the Water Gun as she leapt up. She landed back on the field hard, paws clenching as her knees took a blow from the fall./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Again, Water Gun!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Rock Throw and jump, let's go!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"A series of water jets streamed towards Luna. She barked hard as the boulders rose into the air and she leaped from boulder to boulder as quickly as a Water Gun took it out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Come down with a Thunder Fang!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"As the Water Gun struck the boulder just beneath her, Luna cascaded down, electricity lighting up her white fangs. As her mouth opened for the attack, Poplio spun./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Luna had no tip to dodge. The Water Gun struck her hard and full in the face, throwing her through the sky with a howl./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Luna, no!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"The Rockruff bounced, skidding hard in the grass as the super-effective move took its toll. Pain welled in Charley's chest and she felt tears swell in her eyes. No… no she promised her…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"The Rockruff lay in the grass, breathing hard. She was done./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""I call," Charley whispered, voice shaking as the Great Ball's light called Luna back into a place of rest. Steven nodded approvingly. She could tell he was glad that she didn't push her Pokémon any harder, though sad that it ended up this way. A mix of boos and cheers for Hau filled the arena but Charley closed her eyes, blocking them out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"We trained hard, you did good girl, /emCharley thought, pressing her lips to the Great Ball. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I'm sorry I let you down./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Hey, that Poplio of yours is super fast," she managed to choke out. She would not show her feelings now. The battle wasn't over./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""So is Luna," Hau nodded. "It was luck that let Poplio hit first. Or maybe fate," he gave a small laugh. "That our starters should face off again."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Charley glanced at Hermes. All this time, he had perched on her shoulder, eyes focused hard on the battle and the movement of his friends. Now, he turned his moon-like eyes onto Charley./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"He nodded./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"She let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, gently stroking Hermes' wing. The Rowlet cooed comfortingly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"For the first time all day, Rotom buzzed out of her pocket. He turned his electronic blue eyes onto Charley./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""zzz-I believe in you and Hermezzz," he said. "zzz-You can do it!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"She smiled at the Rotom Dex. "Thanks, buddy." She turned her eyes onto the Rowlet. "Are you ready?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Hermes crooned, taking to the air. He gave one quick downbeat of his wings and was in the sky, hovering gracefully on the Alolan breeze./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Each Trainer only has one Pokémon left," Steven called. "The one to take the bout wins the match."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Let's show Hermes and Charley how much we've grown Poplio!" Hau shouted. "Let's go, Disarming Voice!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Lio!" the Poplio cried, a burst of pink and white light echoing from her snout./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Dodge, Hermes! Use Leafage!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Hermes truly demonstrated his new found speed, looping in the air like a speeding bullet, the Disarming Voice missing him easily./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Damn, that training with Skarmory really made an impact, /emCharley realized as he looped and turned throughout the air, dodging each and every one of Poplio's attacks. Finally, when she paused to take a breath, Hermes sailed in quick and opened his beak. The Leafage streaked towards Poplio, striking her hard and fast on the snout. Cheers mixed with boos around her, deafening Charley as Poplio tumbled across the field. Despite the super-effectiveness of the move, however, Poplio struggled back upright and barked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""That's my girl!" Hau cackled, punching the air. "Get him with Water Gun!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Dodge and use Peck!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Hermes was too quick, his wings too speedy for Poplio's special attacks to connect. He sailed through the air as if he merely Teleporting from place to place. Finally, Poplio paused for a breath and Hermes streak down, aiming for her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Hau grinned. "Now, Tackle!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""It's a trap!" Charley shouted, realizing too late. Hermes couldn't pull himself up, already committed to the move as his beak glowed white, growing long and sharp. Before his move connected, Poplio burst from the ground, striking the Rowlet hard in the chest. He screeched as he was thrown into the earth hard. The mixed voices of the audience faded around her, her gaze focusing hard on her partner./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"He was breathing hard./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Get up, /emshe willed him, tears brimming in her eyes. That Tackle had hit hard, harder than Charley had ever seen the Poplio move. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Get up./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"She could feel his pain echoing in her chest, the point of contact where Poplio had struck him. His breath came ragged in his lungs. But a voice echoed in his mind, a willpower./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"We can't give up./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"We are going to be the best. Together./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"We can beat her!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"A sensation surrounded Charley, fading her mind into darkness and light almost simultaneously. She stared up at the blue of the sky, watching large, puffy white clouds sail overhead. She ached all over./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Get up, /emher Trainer's voice filled her mind. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I believe in you. Believe in me./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Get./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Up./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"The strength suddenly welled inside her. She blinked slowly, raising her wings./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"She was not going to let her Trainer down./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""What…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Charley put a hand to her head, suddenly feeling dizzy. What was that? That feeling. It was like she was someone else but…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Who?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"She couldn't remember? Why was she here?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"She glanced up, suddenly realizing Hermes was in the air again. Both he and Hau looked at her, puzzled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Are you okay, Charley?" Hau called. "Are you sure you wanna keep going?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Y-yea, I'm fine!" she shouted, shaking her head. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Focus, Charley. Battle! Help Hermes win!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Okay…" he and Steven exchanged a glance but Hau finally steeled himself. "That was a good hit, Poplio! Let's finish him up! Disarming Voice!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Hold, Hermes," she said. The Rowlet glanced back at her, anxiety clear in his eyes, but she eyed him intensely./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Trust me, /emshe tried to convey. They had been quick but not powerful enough. Even after a strong Leafage, Poplio was still standing, although she was breathing quiet heavily. Charley watched as the little seal drew in a deep breath and shouted, a bright, pink and white ring bursting from her mouth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"They needed power, power like what Poplio demonstrated./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Charley pursed her lips, thinking. "Alright, Hermes, fly through the Disarming Voice! Get your Leafage ready but hold it in your beak!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""She's crazy!" Hau said, holding a hand to his head. "Hermes won't be able to take that full on!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""He shouldn't be able to…" Steven agreed, watching with worried eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Charley didn't believe either of them. She felt him, in her mind, in her chest. He could do this. She watch, almost sensing the build up of power within Hermes beak as he drew in for the Leafage. The green light swirled and grew as he sailed through the burst of pink light./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"The Disarming Voice hit him full on. His wings buckled, faltered. Charley closed her eyes, praying, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"willing /emfor him to hold./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"And he did./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Hermes' eyes snapped open and he shot through the Disarming Voice, pain clear and powerful in his eyes. But he burst through, appearing directly in front of Poplio. She was so surprised by his movements that she didn't move./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""LEAFAGE!" Charley screamed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"The green lightning burst from his beak in a powerful, awe-inspiring torrent. The light green so bright it was blinding and Charley had to shield her eyes, wincing as Poplio squealed in agony. The seal was thrown into the air, summersaulting like a Phanpy. When she finally hit the ground, she hit hard with a bounce. She laid in the grass, breathing heavily./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Poplio is unable to battle," Steven cried, his face stricken with awe. "Charley and Hermes are the winners!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Charley winced, closing her eyes as the world erupted with cheers and applause. Around her, the people of Hau'oli City clapped and pumped the air, chanting her name./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Charley! Charley! Charley!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"We…. We did it… /emThe realization washed over her slowly as Hau stared at his partner slowly, finally raising her Ball to call her back. Hermes fluttered weakly in the air before her, though pride was clear in his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"We did it!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""AHHH! Hermes, you wonderful, you beautiful Rowlet!" Charley cackled, picking the owl up between his wings. He hooted wearily, trying to show some enthusiasm, but it was clear he was exhausted. She kissed the top of his head, cradling him close. "You've earned a good rest, buddy." She lifted up his Pokéball, calling him back in a burst of red light./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Phew… that was awesome!" Hau sighed, wiping his brow as he strode across the field. He held out a hand to Charley and she took it, warmth and relief swirling in her chest. His grip was strong, as was his smile, despite his loss./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"He takes everything in such stride, /emCharley thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""I literally cannot believe Hermes was able to withstand Poplio's Disarming Voice," he said, putting a hand to his head. "It was incredible!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""I'm honestly surprised myself," she admitted, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "I didn't know it would work."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"She glanced up, suddenly realized that Steven was standing beside them. The grin that swept across his face glowed with pride and exuberating. He put a heavy hand on Charley's shoulder./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Now, I think you know what this means," he said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Excitement boiled inside her. She clenched her fists. "Watch out, Ilima, cause we're coming for ya!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;" align="center"…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"The excitement of the early afternoon drained from his bones as he watched the night sky, leaning back against one of Latios' wings as they careened over Hau'oli City. He sighed, puffing out a cloud of smoke from the last drag of his cigarette./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Like all of the nights before since he arrived, there was little to no activity in the streets. Of course, there were the usual shoppers, Trainers milling about in the battle area, beach goers finally packing up their chairs and heading back to the Pokémon Center. Come curious beach goers would stay, laying on the beach to watch the stars as they winked into existence. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"But ever since that first day on the beach, Training with Charley, he had seen nothing unusual in Hau'oli City. No Team Skull. No strange apparitions in the sky. Nothing./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Steven Stone sighed heavily before taking another drag on his cigarette./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Laaa," Latios crooned, turning over his shoulder to eye his Trainer. Steven reached out and placed a calming hand on the blue diamond shape on his partner's forehead. Latios closed his eyes, humming beneath the touch./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""It will be alright eventually, my friend," Steven said. "I just wish we had some answers."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Latios crooned again, lazily drifting over the city. Steven could feel a tension in the Pokémon's shoulders that matched his own. He was worried too. But Steven also knew he missed his mate, Latias. He smiled as he remembered the day Sapphire had introduced her Latias to his Latios. The two eon Pokémon had never been the same./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"And neither had their Trainers./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"As if summoned by his thoughts, thea name="OLE_LINK1"/a PokéNav on his hop buzzed. Steven flipped it open./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Steven Stone."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Hey dear, it's me."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"The sweet sound of May Safaia's voice sent a warming sensation through his body. The intensity with which he missed her was suddenly terribly palpable and he had to swallow back a sudden prick of tears in the corners of his eyes. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Hey, Saphy," he whispered, his voice soft and significantly less formal. Oh, how he wished he could wrap her in his arms, breath in her soft, warm scent. Never had he missed another human being as he missed her… "Are you alright?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""I'm okay. We've found some movement we believe to be one of the Teams here," she said. "We've sent Wally in undercover after them."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""That young man has come so far, it blows my mind every day," Steven chuckled, wiping warm sweat off his forehead. "At least you're having more success than I am. You know that young Trainer I told you about? Charley? She's basically given me every lead I have here."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Sapphire's laugh on the other end made him shiver. God, it was good to hear that sweet, chiming laugh. "You always know how to find the lost soul who attracts all kinds of weird attention from fate."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Steven smirked. "Ah, but aren't they the most interesting of characters to be around?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Well, being one of those characters, it sure has made my life more interesting," she purred. She sighed. "I miss you."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"His chest tightened. "I miss you too, May."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Have you heard anything on the network about… Ash…?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Steven gritted his teeth, pressing two fingers on the bridge of his nose, pinching. The very thought of the former Indigo League Champion's death made his skin crawl. The whole situation – his missing Pokémon, the way in which he died – a fucking stab to the back, mind you – it all just reeked of Team Rocket. But they had left no trace. There were no former members taking up arms once again, no word of Giovanni or anything Teams, really…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Until now. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Not any more than you, I'm sure," Steven sighed. "I trust Looker and his team to handle the case well, I really do, but… and with Groudon missing…"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""He…" Sapphire puffed out a sigh. "He's not the only Pokémon missing…."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Steven shot up, grinding his fingernails into his palms. Latios whirled, staring at him with wide, worried eyes. He exchanged a glance with the Eon Pokémon, their gazes speaking all of the words that couldn't be said./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Who?" Steven finally choked out./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Sara Kongōseki, erm, Diamond? You know how she and Josh Pāru, Pearl, make a pilgrimage through Seabreak Path to the Flower Paradise to watch over the five Shaymin?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Steven and Sapphire had met the pair of rival Trainers fairly recently on their trip to Sinnoh to meet other Champions of other leagues. Pearl, who was the reigning Champion of Sinnoh, and his rival Diamond watched the Shaymin migrate once a year as they come to the Flower Paradise when the Gracedia Flowers are in bloom. The field was once field to overflowing with Shaymin but, being powerful and beautiful Pokémon, they were poached for many years, caught by cruel Trainers and used by Team Galactic for nefarious purposes. Since then, there are only five Shaymin left in the world. Pearl and Diamond wanted to protect them./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"A sudden, terrible feeling began to fill his stomach. "Don't tell me…"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""They're all gone, Steven. All of the Shaymin are gone."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;" align="center"…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Despite essentially bathing herself in sunscreen, Charley was as red as a Krabby. She groaned, fanning herself as she leaned underneath a shady palm, though it hardly protected her from the raging sun as it bared down on her. Her shoulders were starting to peel and she felt like an Ekans about to evolve, shedding as she was. She groaned, rubbing Rawst Berry salve on her skin, which burned like the end of a Charmander's tail. Even Hermes, usually cool as a cucumber, slumped against the tree beside her, panting. Despite several attempts to call him back into the coolness of his Ball, he ignored her, preferring to instead suffer alongside her in the heat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""zzz-I think my electroniczzzz are going to fryzzz," Rotom buzzed in her pocket. He felt so uncomfortably warm against her thigh./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Go hide in the backpack," she groaned, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Rotom just ignored her, choosing to instead hum anxiously in her pocket./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Two days ago they had set out for Route 2, aiming to be at Verdant Cavern by the end of the week. Against Hau's advice to ride Taros there in just a few days, she chose to go on foot. She wanted to em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"feel/em Alola, to rough it as any Trainer should. It would give her more opportunities to work with her partners and, hopefully, sort out whatever had been happening to her when she battled with Hermes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Oh, she felt Alola now, alright. All ninety-eight degrees of it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Rotom, when's the next Pokémon Center?" she groaned, taking a high gulp of water from her third bottle that afternoon. If she didn't pace herself, she was going to run out before she made it to the Center./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""zzz-Mmmm, maybezzz three milezzz away," Rotom replied/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Maybe? Ugh," Charley pressed her forehead to her knees, wishing that they had taken Taros after all. "Well, I guess we better get going, eh Hermes?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"The Rowlet cooed discontentedly but managed to flap up onto her shoulder. He leaned heavily against her head./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Don't do that, I'm already too sweaty," she bonked her head back against his and he shifted his weight, forcing himself to sit upright. "Wanna do some Training while we walk?" Hermes just stared at her with a look that said, 'you've gotta be kidding, right?' She laughed and patted his head. "Yea, sorry."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"The air felt heavy and thick as they walked. The sound of Ledyba humming gave the air a sense of heaviness. In Kanto, she remembered that Beedrill always used to gather in the fields on hot days like this, filling the outskirts of the town with an almost angry roar of buzzing. She felt like she was swimming through air-borne lava, heat and humidity pressing up against her peeling skin uncomfortably. She shook her head, trying to clear her heat addled mind to focus, to think./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"She had to sort through whatever was going on when she battled with Hermes. That was the second time her mind went blank in the middle of a battle, first with that Wingull Trainer, Sogen, and then again with Hau. She felt like something was happening, something she couldn't remember. She remembered the sky very distinctly for some reason. And pain, lots of pain. But why? Why couldn't she remember? And why did it keep happening?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Hermes hooted softly, nuzzling her sweat-damp hair with his beak. She absently stroked his wing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Rotom, what can cause a sudden lapse in memory?" she asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"The Rotom Dex hummed in her pocket, refusing to come out. "zzz-My rezzzourcezzz say memory lozzz can be induced by anxiety, deprezzzion, poor zzzleeping patternzzz, high blood prezzzure…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""No, no," Charley sighed and waved a hand. It didn't feel medical. Not like, normal medical. Did it? Should she see a proper doctor? A great deal had happened so fast over the past two weeks. Maybe she had developed some anxiety over it? But this is what a Pokémon journey was supposed to be all about! Adventure, excitement!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""What about Pokémon related memory loss?" she asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""zzz-Uzzzually the rezzzult of interferenzzze from Pzzzychic or Ghozzzt Type Pokémon," Rotom said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Ghost-Type," Charley bit her lip, remembering the events at Hau's old school. She hadn't been having these memory lapses before then. Could that be it? Had those Ghost-Type Pokémon messed with her brain somehow? Altered her? How did someone go about fixing that? She couldn't just mentally black out every time she went into a Pokémon battle…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"It's only happened twice and both were in Hau'oli… You were stressed after losing to Ilima and Hermes getting hurt. It was just stress./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"That had to be it. Maybe, maybe now that she felt more confident in her abilities, in her team, it wouldn't happen anymore./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"At least, that's what she hoped./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Meowth! Meowth!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Charley started at the gruteral sound of a pained man's voice. She glanced around the path, looking. All around them, tall palm trees droops in the sweltering summer heat. The eyes of Bug-Type Pokémon leered at them from the tops the fronds, glowering, waiting. Yet, not other people traversed this path, so where…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Meowth! Where are you?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Charley swallowed hard. "Um, Hermes, do you hear…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Suddenly, she noticed, on the chest of the horizon, the top of someone's head. She blinked. Glanced at Hermes. He met her gaze, equally surprised. She took a deep breath and charged up the hill despite the protest from her already beyond exhausted sun-burned legs. As they ran, the head joined a body and they soon were able to make out the form of an elderly man in a blue and pink flowered shirt. His gnarled hands cupped around his mouth as he shouted at the top of his lungs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Meowth! Please come home! I have Oran Berries for you!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Hello!" Charley finally called, waving her hand at the man./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"He turned his saddened blue eyes onto her, exhaustion and worry palpable in his gaze. He gave her a small, half-hearted arched wave as she approached./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Hello," Charley gasped out again, leaning on her knees as she wheezed for air. "My… name… Charley… Heard…ugh…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Easy there, kiddo," the old man said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder as she puffed. Charley reached for her water bottle, kissing it dry as she struggled to regain some hydration./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Sorry," she choked, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. She gasped out a final sigh, then leveled the man. He looked much younger than she had realized from a distance, he was probably only in his late fifties, early sixties. His gray hair was peppered with final whispers of black and his tanned skin, though weather worn, still retained some youth. "My name is Charley. I'm a Pokémon Trainer working on the island challenge. I heard you shouting and came to see what was the matter. Can my partner, Hermes, and I help you at all?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Oh, how kind of you, young miss," the man said, patting her shoulder gently. "My name is Thomas Grayly, but you can call me Tom." He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "My Meowth, he's kind of an older fellow like myself, and he seems to have wandered off and I can't find him." The man pursed his lips, trembling./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Hey, we can try and help you find him!" Charley said. "I have a Rockruff. I bet she has a good keen sense of smell. Right, Rotom? Puppy Pokémon have strong noses?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Rotom buzzed, still trapped in her warm pocket, "zzz-Mmmm, yezzz Rockruff zzenzze of zzzmell izzz quite keen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Yea! If you have something of Meowth's, I bet we could track him!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Oh, that would be wonderful! Just wonderful!" the man clapped his hands together excitedly. "I'll take you back to mine and my wife's place. He has a little bed he likes to sleep in that I'm sure is rife with scent that your Rockruff can use."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Great! Where is it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;""Just across the street from the Pokémon Center, 'bout three miles from here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 9.0pt; line-height: normal;"Charley groaned internally but managed to maintain a pleasant face. "Great! Let's get going!"/p 


	11. Chapter Ten

~ Chapter Ten ~

"It will never rain roses: when we want to have more roses, we must plant more roses."

\- George Eliot

"Tom, you are always bringing home strays, I swear," Matilda Grayly harrumphed, bustling throughout their cozy, country side home to arrange a platter of tea biscuits and cold water on the table. She ushered Charley hurriedly into an open chair before whirling to place a bowl of Pokémon food in front of Hermes, who hooted gratefully before diving into the food beak-first. Charley just stared at the round woman as she moved, her blonde-gray Ponyta-tail swishing as she twisted this way and that. Her quick moves to show hospitality would even have put Steven's Skarmory to shame. She was constantly muttering to herself. Charley caught phrases like 'inconsiderate old fool' and 'don't ever tell me anything' and she shrank back into her chair, wondering if she should've offered to help the old man after all.

"Now, there, Matilda," Tom caught his wife around the waist, halting her bustle. "The lass here just offered to help me find Meowth. You don't need to get all up in a tissy 'bout it."

Matilda's little gray eyebrows shot up and she turned towards Charley.

"Is that true, dear?" her voice was suddenly much softer, kindlier.

 _Selfish witch,_ Charley couldn't help but think, but aloud said, "Yes, ma'am."

"Why, how kind of you dear," Matilda purred, pushing a glass of water towards Charley. "You look a bit toasty now don't ya. Drink up. I'll get you some Rawst Berry salve for that sunburn and y'all can be on your way."

Even though Charley had already put Rawst Berry salve on her sunburn earlier that day, she accepted the old woman's 'good will' and let her tend to her sun burn while Tom fetched Meowth's bed. It was a round purple and green spotted bed that had bluish-gray hairs plastered to the inside. Like a Pokémon slept in it regularly.

"Luna, come give it a sniff," Charley said as she unclipped Luna's Great Ball, calling the Rockruff out of her quiet home. The brown puppy shook her head, fluffing out her fur as she came to rest out of the burst of red lightning. She approached the bed, giving it a hearty, deep-lunged sniff. Charley giggled as the little Meowth hairs tickled the puppy's nose, making her sneeze violently. "Awww, good girl. Did you get a good smell?"

Luna yipped in reply, wagging her tail excitedly.

"Ahhh, what a lively little Rockruff you have there," Tom chuckled, patting Luna on the head. She put two paws up on his thighs and licked his hands, happily wagging her tail. Charley smiled as she watched the puppy. As intense as the Rockruff could be in training and in battle, she was, after all, still a puppy.

"Here's a little snack for the Rockruff before you head out to find Meowth," Matilda said, placing a blue ceramic bowl of Pokémon food in front of Luna. The puppy attacked it, greedily gulping down huge mouthfuls at a time.

Charley just shook her head, smiling to herself as she finished off the bottle of water. Finally, some energy was beginning to seep back into her bones as she rested in the cool kitchen. In the hustle, she hardly had a moment to take in the little family's living area. It wasn't a large house, but it was cozy. And cool. The small kitchen was adjacent to a dining room, both checkered with black and white tile, which turned into hard mahogany wood as it merged with the living room. Two worn blue arm chairs sat side-by-side, only separated by a small table with a lamp. As in many family homes, even her own, family pictures littered the walls. Pictures of Matilda and Tom in their younger days, holding small children tight in their arms. Charley could almost see the evolution of a little boy and little girl become a handsome man and beautiful woman, one graduating from college to move off to the Coast Guard in Johto, the other teaching at what seemed to be a University in another region Charley didn't recognize. There were pictures of their children with Pokémon, of course, and Meowth was in almost all of them. Charley's eyes widened at the sight of the Meowth. It was so different from her mother's Maggie. The Meowth was a bluish-gray color with long, slick whiskers, and a hint of mischief in his eyes.

 _Must be one of those Alolan variants,_ she realized. _This region is just so weird._

As Charley's eyes wandered, she spotted the flickering of a television, which was tucked away in the corner of the living room. Captioned news feed scrolled across the screen as the journalist interviewed a very familiar detective.

His dark brown hair had that messy look, as if he had just rolled off the trail, and his worn brown trench coat seemed much the same. His hard blue eyes held the journalist's gaze coolly, with an intensity that could cut air like a knife. He was, in fact, trying very hard to get away from the press as he pushed his way out of a black sedan and strode up to some important looking building Charley didn't recognize.

 _Are there any updates on the murder of Ash Tajiri?_

 _None that I can disclose. We don't want to compromise our position. Please, no more questions ma'am._

 _Is it true that Team Rocket is gathering is forces to strike against the Kanto and Johto regions once again?_

 _Is it possible that other former Teams may be on the rise?_

 _What can you tell us about Ash's Pikachu? Where as he been taken?_

 _Ma'am. No questions, please._

She tore her eyes away from the television. "It seems you've had Meowth for a very long time?"

"Oh, we have indeed," Tom smiled as he gazed at the old family photos that hung on the wall. "My daughter Natalie found him in a cardboard box as just a little malnourished thing, just laying on the side of the road in Hau'oli. I'll never understand how some people can be so unkind to Pokémon," he clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "But, I suppose it was our own good luck. He was always so good with the children. But he is getting on in years and that's why I'm worried about him. I've heard a nest of Ekans have begun to move about here on Route 2 and he'd be too slow to fend them off now."

Tightness seized up in Charley's throat. She tried to take another sip of water but the bottle was empty. Instead, she pursed her lips, willing her wildly beating heart to calm down.

 _…blood… so much blood…_

Charley shook her head, swallowing to clear her tightened throat before speaking. "Well, I guess we better go out and start looking for him! Luna, you ready?"

Charley looked over at Luna, who was licking an already perfectly empty bowl. The Rockruff looked up at her, ears flopping awkwardly against her head. She laughed and patted the Pokémon on the head.

"Enough snacking, we've got work to do."

* * *

"Why did we volunteer to do this again?" Charley groaned, pushing against a broken-down tree branch for the hundredth time. They had been in the woods for hours, Luna's nose pressed hard against the ground, snuffling, searching. The Rockruff's ears twitched with every sniff, as if trying to make out a sound to attach to the scent. Hermes sailed overhead, his large, round eyes scouring the ground for any sign of the Meowth.

Shaking her head, Charley cupped her hands to her mouth and hollered, "Meowth! Where are you? Come here, Meowth!"

They continued walked, bushing aside leaves and underbrush. In the distance, Charley could make out the beginnings of a small white building. She narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better look. She picked up her feet high, leaping over tall patches of poison ivy with gritted teeth. The last thing she needed on top of her sunburn was poison ivy.

Eventually, the trio managed to push their way out of the forest. They found themselves standing on an old, rugged path, which was lined with broken and cracked boulders. Before them rose what appeared to be an old hotel, the ancient white plaster on the side of the building cracked and frayed, its weather-worn green porch littered with holes and splinters. A pair of beaten down white trucks rested in the tiny dirt parking lot.

"Gosh, who would have a hotel out here in the middle of nowhere," Charley wondered, rubbing the back of her head.

Rotom buzzed in her pocket. "zzz-Thizzz izzz a rezzzt zzztop for beach goerzzz. It izzz called the Zzzeazzzide Inn."

"The Seaside Inn, hm? Beach goers, but I don't see…"

Then, she heard it. It was faint, but she could could just make out of crashing of ocean waves. The sound of a crowd, cheering and whooping. The sound was so soft, it was like the whisper of water from a shower. Charley cocked her head, letting her feet carry her towards the sound. On the other side of the parking lot, the road dropped suddenly to the edge of a fairly tall cliff. She poked her head through some tall, bushy trees.

Sound exploded all around her, as well as harsh, bright sunlight. She had to blink a few times to clear away the blinding light before she could finally make out the tiny, ant like people scoured across the beach. People stood on towels, reclined in beach chairs, and rolled in the sand, cheering and wooting as they watched two surfs out on the waves… standing on the backs of… were those Mantine?

"How cool," Charley whispered, an excited breath caught in her chest. She watched as a sun-tanned surfer bent down low on the back of his Mantine. He brushed the ray's back before they road up the side of an impossibly tall wave. The crowd hollered and cheered as the pair sailed through the tunnel of water, their reflection rippling and distorting as they moved, as if they were traveling through a portal to a different world. They burst out of the tunnel wave, riding up the side of a new one for a jump. Charley covered her mouth, eyes growing wide as she watched them roll once, twice, three times! – before landing back on the waved and riding it upto the beach in victory.

"That was amazing," she breathed. "Guys, we should…"

Barking suddenly caught her attention. Charley yanked her head out of the bushes and whirled.

Luna stood crouched by the bumper of one of the trucks, her fur bristling, normally curled tail straight at a pin. She bared her long, white fangs, barking and snarling at the bumper. Beneath it, Charley could suddenly make out the sound of muffled mewling. She rushed over to Luna's side and crouched down.

All of the blood drained from her cheeks. Despite the hot air, coldness gripped at her chest. She couldn't move, she couldn't breath. All she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears, her heart raging violently against her chest.

Its long, purple body wrapped in tight coils, its color marred by a single yellow stripe around its throat. Long, poisonous white fangs glistened with saliva and hunger in the sunlight.

The Ekans turned its hungered black eyes onto her.

 _… blood seeped between her fingers. She held his hand tight._

 _"Please, don't go. Sun… please…"_

 _Don't… leave me…_

"zzz-Charley! Zzz-Charley! It hazzz Meowth!"

Rotom's voice sounded strangely distance, as if he was in another land. She could see the Meowth now, its tail lashing between the coils, a single bluish-gray paw scrabbling and scratching for purchase.

She needed to help. She had to save the Meowth.

But the Ekans' maw was open. She could see that deadly forked tongue flickering in and out. The poison sacs on either side of its fangs bulged, ready to inject its prey with a deadly poison that with kill it in a matter of moments.

 _Go, my little Moon, you'll be fine._

 _Don't leave me… please…_

 _Take care… of Charmeleon…_

 _Blood, it soaked through her hands, through her shirt… it stained the field all around her…_

Pain shot through her body like lightning. Charley shouted, eyes wide as she realized that Luna was biting down on her ankle. She yanked her ankle back instinctively and Luna released her, the pup's tiny blue eyes holding her gaze hard. Charley glowered at her, rubbing her ankle. The Rockruff hadn't drawn any blood but damn did it smart.

"zzz-Charley, do zzzomething!" Rotom all but screamed as the Ekans reared its head back.

Tears formed in her eyes but she gritted her teeth. "Hurry, Luna! Rock Throw at the Ekans' head!"

Luna didn't need telling twice. The Rockruff howled, head thrown back as she stomped her scarred back foot against the ground. Rocks launched at the snake Pokémon with a voracious speed, smacking the Poison-type in the head while its fangs were only centimeters away from Meowth's body. The Ekans hissed, uncoiling to release the cat from its wrap. Meowth hissed, coughing and spitting as he raced with scrambling paws from beneath the truck. He must have sensed that Charley was here to help him before he immediately cowered behind her legs, his tail wrapped around her injured ankle.

The Ekans slithered towards Luna at an unbelievable speed, hissing an, "Ekansssss!"

Charley suddenly noticed purple light gathering in its maw. She would recognize that attack anywhere.

"Luna! Use Rock Throw to dodge the Poison Sting and come in with a Thunder Fang!"

Luna howled, rocks launching into the air in an instant. As they had practiced for so long, she jumped up onto the Rock Throw just before the jagged light of the Poison Sting could strike her. She leapt from rock to rock, her feet landing with delicate ease and accuracy. Charley felt a burst of joy and pride erupt in her chest as the Rockruff careened down, snapping the Ekans on the back of the neck with a burst of thunder and lightning. It hissed and screeched, wiggling its long body panickily as Luna shook it back and forth, biting down hard, drawing blood. Eventually, she let the snake go and it hurriedly slithered into the underbrush, leaving droplets of blood in its wake. Luna barked, chasing after it as it slithered away. She howled as it finally disappeared into the forest, cheering her own victory.

The breath Charley hadn't realized she was holding slipped out of her lips. She sank to the ground beside Meowth, who still lay beside her, trembling. She reached out a hand tentatively, letting him sniff it. He looked up at her, then her hand, wary. Eventually, he gave her hand a big sniff and, deciding she was safe enough, rubbed his head against it. She chuckled, scratching him behind the ear. Noticing the way he favored his left paw, she reached into her pack and pulled out an Oran Berry. The Meowth attacked it greedily, purring up a storm.

"Luna, that was really amazing," Charley congratulated her Pokémon as the Rockruff padded back over to her, fluffing out her tail proudly. Luna laid her head in her Trainer's lap, allowing Charley to stroke her head and scratch her behind the ears. She smiled at the little puppy, a strange sadness welling up inside her. "You are so much braver than I, you little rascal."

Finally leaving the confines of her pocket, Rotom sailed into the air, opening his hands. He eyed her warily.

"zzz-Charley, what happened back therezzz?" he asked, concern clear in his buzzing tone.

Charley sighed. "Seeing the Ekans it… it brought back some old… bad memories… I… I can't…" Hot rushing tears flooded her eyes. She gritted her teeth, her nails biting into her palms.

"zzz-It izzz okay," Rotom said hurriedly. "zzz-You do not have to talk about it…"

"Thanks, Rotom," Charley gulped, choking back the tears. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, placing the other on Meowth's head. He vibrated beneath her touch, clearly contented. "Come on, buddy. Let's get you back to your Trainer."

* * *

"Meowth! Oh my darling Meowth!"

"There's my old pal! Come here!"

Tom and Matilda stood on the cabin's porch, arms open wide. Meowth rush from Charley's side, all but leaping into their open arms. He flicked his tail, mewling and purring, clearly happy to be back, safe in the arms of his family. A warmth blossomed in Charley's chest and she and Luna shared a glance. Even the Rockruff seemed proud of their accomplishment in restoring the family back to normalcy.

"Oh, Charley, thank you!" Matilda yanked Charley into a sudden hug. She gasped at the woman's tight grip on her, laughing.

"Oh, it was no problem," she said, shrugging. "Meowth, I hope you learned that wandering around doesn't do you any favors."

The Meowth just mewled and curled up in Tom's arms, his tail flicking around lazily. He licked one paw, cleaning himself behind the ear.

Charley just shook her head at him, unable to believe the Meowth could be so relaxed after almost being poisoned and eaten by an Ekans. He just purred, nestling down into his Trainer's arms, loving the warmth and attention from them.

"Well, we should be off now. We need to rest up at the Center before our Trial tomorrow," Charley said.

"Ahhh, you're undergoing the island challenge," Tom said, brushing his chin. "Makes sense that a good Trainer such as yourself would undertake it. Well, let me get something for you, just to say thank you for helping us out. Hang on just one moment!"

Before Charley could speak a word, the older man dashed back into the cabin. Matilda just smiled after her, a surprisingly girlish sigh slipping out from between her lips.

"You know, Tom used to Train back in the day as well," she said. "That's how we met. When we were on a journey."

Charley smiled. "I feel like that's how many couples meet."

"Pokémon are funny that way," Matilda said, stroking Meowth's fur absently. "We think that we bring them together to form great and powerful teams but, really, they bring us, humans, together so much closer than we would have been otherwise."

Charley crouched down, stroking Luna's head. The puppy looked up at her with those wide, round blue eyes. Warmth settled in to Charley's chest. There was so much trust staring back at her, an instinctual love she didn't realize she could see in another creature. She thought about how they had trained together, on the beach of Hau'oli. Of Steven, who stood by her side, taught her and her Pokémon new techniques. Those soft, gray eyes…

She shook her head, scratching Luna behind the ear. "They do indeed."

"I knew I still had it!"

Charley lifted her gaze to see Tom rushing back out of the house, breathing hard, his fist held tight around something in his palm. He approached Charley and crouched on his knees, patting Luna with his other hand. She yipped at him, giving his hand a quick lick. Tom laughed at that.

"Once upon a time, I had a Rockruff, much like yours here. Oh, he was a feisty little thing. And he became even feistier when he evolved into a Lycanroc," Tom said.

"A Lycanroc," Charley whispered, looking at Luna. So, Rockruff could evolve. How interesting. But how?

"Anyway, when I was on my journey," Tom continued. "I happened across this Z-Crystal. It's called a Lycanium Z. I know you can't use it now but I'm sure if you and your Rockruff keep training hard, it won't be long before you can put it to good use."

He opened his palm and, in it, rested a russet series of diamond shapes, all connected together into one smooth, reflective crystal. In the center of the crystal was a black emblem that reminded her of the shape of an Arcanine's head, except sharper, with jagged teeth and long pointed fur.

Charley looked up at him. "A-a-a-are you sure? This much be… gosh, this much be very valuable…"

Gently, Tom took Charley's hand in his and placed the Z-crystal in it. "Charley, my Lycanroc passed away many years ago. It is of no use to me now save for memories. And you brought back a very precious member of our family to us today, you know. I'm sure it wasn't easy." He winked.

He knew.

He knew about the Ekans.

She took a deep breath and closed her hand around the crystal. "Thank you, Tom. Really."

Tom bobbed his head. "And thank you. For bringing Meowth home to us." Grunting, Tom pushed himself back onto his feet and gave Charley a light pat on the shoulder. "Go show 'em what for kid! Give that Trial everything you've got."

She grinned. "We will."

* * *

An exasperated sigh slipped from Lillie's lips as she stood at the edge of Route 2, Repel in her hand. She was so tired of the sickly sweet smell of Repels clinging to her like a Gloom's Poisonpowder. After spending so much time at Professor Kukui's, she had become spoiled on the true Alolan smell, the warm scent of the sea, the Alolan flowers…

Yet, here she was, out again, trying to find her way to the next Tapu temple.

"Pixxx..."

Lillie glanced down, meeting the cool blue eyes of Snowy. The little Vulpix gazed up at her, tails flicking back. There was an eagerness there, a determination…

Lillie pursed her lips, running her thin hand through her soft blonde hair. "Snowy, I'm sorry, I… I can't. You know I can't…"

The sparkle of hope, the tiny bit of light, faded from the Vulpix's eyes. She whined, hanging her head. Snowy's sadness and disappoint rang through Lillie's bones, shaking her to her core.

She felt like a monster.

"Snowy…" Lillie crouched down, placing a hand on the Vulpix's solemn head. "I'm sorry… I really am… I just… I can't…"

 _…blood streaked across white fur, spilling onto the cold chrome floor… staining her hands…_

 _"Frost… Frost… no…"_

 _"How could you? How could you?!"_

Tears brimmed in the corners of Lillie's eyes. She gritted her teeth and pressed her forehead against Snowy's head. The Vulpix's fur was warm, despite her nature as an Ice-type.

In truth, she wanted to battle with Snowy. After seeing the excitement in Charley's and Hau's eyes, the joy they shared with their Pokémon after victory. She remembered that feeling, the rush of the battle, the thrill of the challenge, when you and your Pokémon became one…

But it was too dangerous. The stakes, the risks, they were too high. She promised herself she would never lose Snowy, not like…

A frantic chiming woke Lillie from her thoughts. She leaped up, peering into her bag. In it, Nebby trembled with fear, his galactic hands quavering. She placed a hand on his cool body calmingly.

"Nebby, what's…"

"VUL-PIX!"

Snowy leaped in the air, snow and light bursting from her maw… just before a Yungoos could crash into her. The weasel-like Pokémon howled and hissed as it was tossed through the air, struck true by Snowy's Powdered Snow. Lillie gasped, stumbling backwards as the Yungoos scrambled to its feet, charging at her.

"My Repel!" She had dropped it! Where had it gone! Damn it, she knew she should have used it right away. She hurriedly reached for her back, bumping the terrified Nebby as she scrambled for a new Repel. The Yungoos was getting closer, quickly, if she could just…

"Vul…Pix!"

Snowy smacked Lillie's leg with her tail before leaping in front of her Trainer defensely, tails bristling with rage. Lillie looked up at her.

Snowy gazed back at her. Those sky blue eyes. There was such trust in them. Confidence. She could do this. _They_ could do this. It was just some bratty wild Yungoos right? It wasn't some over-powered Fire-type…

But…

Yungoos leaped, its fangs readied and sharp. It was coming in for a Bite.

"Damn it!" Lillie screamed. "Fine! Fine! Snowy, USE ICE SHARD!"

Snowy grinned, then opened her mouth. Bright light gathered there for the briefest moment before jagged icicles began erupting from the tiny creature's maw. They struck Yungoos head on, tossing it through the air. The Yungoos screeched in pain as it slammed into the ground with a thump. Growling, it managed to skitter to its feet and rush back into the underbrush.

Lillie released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Her cheeks were flushed from the rush, sweat racing down her palms and her back. She pressed a palm to her chest. Damn, her heart was going a million miles an hour.

She had done it… Oh my God, they had done it! They… they had been in a Pokémon battle…

Tear welled in her eyes. She couldn't hold it back any more. Her knees buckled out from under her and she collapsed, gathering Snowy into her arms. Sobs wracked her body. Snowy nuzzled her Trainer's cheek comfortingly.

And they sat there, taking in the moment, the sorrow, the joy, of their first real battle together.

* * *

The air was thick with humidity and the threat of a storm. Electricity danced between clouds sodden with anticipation. A hot breeze force sweat down Charley's back as she and her team crested the hill of Route 2. Thunder clapped, reverberating across the valley as she stared at the two multicolored posts that guarded the entrance to Verdant Cavern. Behind them, a cove of trees faded into darkness, almost blending into the mountain's side. Around her, the usual Pokémon sounds of Alola were hushed, each creature scurrying towards shelter from the approaching storm.

When she had awoke this morning, Rotom had warned her it was going to storm, as had the Nurse as the Center, as had every Trainer she had passed on the final leg of her journey to Verdant Cavern, each rushing towards safety. However, her determination was hard pressed, a fire that consumed her very soul. Not even a hurricane would stop them now. They had worked too hard, come too far, to push this off any longer. Even her Pokémon itched with eagerness, ready for the fight. At her heels, Luna padded, her fur bristling, despite the lack of any approaching danger. Hermes restlessly fluttered in the air at her side, his Focus Sash snapping in the humid air. Sparky, though she knew she would be sitting out this particular battle, emulated her peers' anxiety all the same, her jagged tail twitching nervously, lightning cavorting on her cheeks.

"Well, you dare to brave the storm."

A shadowy figure began to take shape in the dim of the cavern's entrance. After a few moments, light began to reveal the features of Ilima, Captain of Melemele Island.

"Or is it foolhardiness that brings you here now?" Ilima asked, tossing an Ultra Ball in one hand, catching it lightly again as it fell.

"We've come to challenge you and take on your Trial, Ilima," Charley said, trying to keep an even-keeled tone in her voice. She wasn't sure it worked. There was so much determination in her that it bordered on restless anger. She wanted to battle and she wanted to battle now.

 _Calm the fuck down, girl,_ she forced herself to take a slow, deep breath. She had to stay level headed, stay focused. If she let go of everything they had learned, everything they had worked for now, she would just be letting her friends down again. And that was something she would not let herself do.

"Did you not learn your lesson from our last bout, Charley?" Ilima taunted. "You are not ready to face the creature that awaits you on the other side of this cavern. And that is most certainly true if you cannot even defeat me, the first of the Captains on your arduous journey."

"That was true of us before," Charley admitted. "I was foolhardy and reckless. But I have learned a lot over the past week and now we're ready to take you on."

Ilima snorted. "Do you truly believe you've grown enough _in a week_ to defeat me, girl?" He shook his head. "Very well, I'll give you another chance. But let's up the ante this time, shall we? A true Trainer's Wager?"

Charley gritted her teeth. Hau had warned her about this. He said that Hala had told him that whenever challenging a Trial Captain repeatedly, they would ask for a Trainer's Wager, to make the stakes higher, to reduce the number of times they have to battle the same person day after day.

She knew what the Wager would be even before she asked.

"And what would that be?"

"If you lose to me a _second time_ , you will remain here on Melemele Island for one year and train. Only then can you challenge me again."

Even though she was prepared for them, the words cut through her like a knife. Although she had come to enjoy her time here in Alola, she wanted nothing more than to return home, to Kanto, to begin a new journey there. And the only way she could ever do that was as if she finished this one as quickly as possible. The thought of her remaining not just in Alola, but on Melemele Island _alone_ for another year, was more than she could bear.

They would not lose. They couldn't.

Swallowing hard, Charley said, "I accept your Wager, Ilima."

"My, my, you do have some spirit," Ilima laughed. Finally, he stopped tossing the Ultra Ball and caught it. Thunder, distant and muted, rumbled overhead, like the empty stomach of a Charizard. Lightning passed across the sky and Charley noticed Sparky sit back on her haunches, her own electrical affinity resonating with nature's across her small, red cheeks. Luna growled deep in her throat, kicking at the dirt with her paws. Hermes finally alighted onto her shoulder, his claws holding onto her a little more tightly than was comfortable. Rotom buzzed out of her pocket.

"zzzz-You can do zzzhizzz," he hummed.

"Well then, let's waste no time. Two-on-two, true rematch?" Ilima asked.

Charley nodded, glancing at Luna. The Rockruff had already gathered her legs, ready.

Ilima shook his head. "Ah, Charley. You'll learn from your mistakes one day. Let's go, Yungoos!" He tossed the ball into the air and the familiar tan and yellow weasel-like Pokémon leapt out of it in a burst of red lightning. He skittered across the grass, raising back up to hiss at Charley.

She smiled. "Go get him, Luna!"

The Rockruff tossed her head back and howled. The sound echoed eerily in the afternoon air. Loud, audacious thunder shook the ground beneath them as Luna jumped towards Yungoos, growling fiercely.

"Rock Throw!"

"Hidden Power," Ilima laughed, snapping his fingers.

Charley grinned. "Onto the boulders, let's go!"

In truth, the command was almost not needed. Just as Yungoos had hurled its head back and let forth the burst of blue light, Luna kicked her foot out. Light surrounded her and boulders shot out of the ground in a burst. Some deflected the Hidden Power away from her but the attack still charged forward. She leaped onto the first boulder, bouncing from rock to rock as Yungoos sent a barrage of Hidden Power blasts at her.

"Come down for a Thunder Fang!"

"Dodge and use Bite!"

But they had trained. Long and hard. And Luna was fast now. Her tiny brown paws soared off of the boulder and she cascaded towards the Yungoos in a blur. Before he could even move, Luna clamped her sparkling jaws on the creatures tail.

Yungoos screamed a blood curdling cry as the grass filled with electricity. Above, thunder clapped. The first spatters of rain smacked against Charley's forehead, though she hardly noticed. Instead, her eyes were trained on Ilima. He was perspiring, his fists clenched until his knuckles began to turn white.

She grinned.

 _Gotchya._

"We are not gonna fall for this again. Yungoos, Mud Slap!"

"zzz-That move izzz zzzuper effective againzzzt Rock-Typezzz!"

Fighting through the pain, Yungoos dug his paws into the earth and pushed. The ground suddenly became damp beneath his feet and, as he kicked, the sodden earth flew into Luna's eyes. Finally, the Rockruff released the Yungoos as she teetered back, howling in agony. A streak of mud covered her eyes, almost blinding her. She growled and snuffled, swiping her paws at her eyes.

"Luna!" Charley shouted, panic rising in her throat. Tightness gripped her chest.

No… no no no no! She was not going to let this happen again! When the hell did the Yungoos learn Mud Slap?

"Focus Luna!" Charley shouted that as much to herself as her partner. She needed to calm down. They were going to get no where if Charley just lost her head every time something went wrong.

 _I'm letting myself be consumed by fear…_ she realized slowly, as Yungoos lashed out at Luna with a Bite. Fortunately, Luna was able to see just enough to dodge the attack.

"Yungoos, finish this! Hidden Power!"

 _CRACK!_

Lightning ricocheted across the sky. As if Tapu Koko himself had imbedded the idea into her mind, with the light, came a thought, and before she could even process it, she was shouting.

"Luna, charge into it! Use Thunder Fang! You can do it!"

She thought the Rockruff would hestitate, would ignore her and dodge. She wasn't sure if it would work.

But Luna glanced at her for only the briefest moment. One eye was squished completely closed, blinded by mud. The other, just barely holding on. But, in those sky-blue depths, Charley saw trust.

Yungoos opened its mouth and a burst of blue light struck towards Luna. The Rockruff howled, gritting her teeth, eyes snapped shut as she lunged forward.

The Hidden Power struck clean and true. Luna's tail stood on end, her body trembling in clear and apparent pain.

But she moved forward. Even as the water of the Hidden Power rushed across her face, she moved forward.

"How is she still moving?" Ilima gasped, placing a hang to his mouth.

Whether it was the sheer determination in her step, in her heart, Charley wasn't sure. But, the Hidden Power did exactly as she hoped. The water attack wiped the mud clean from Luna's eyes.

Her blue eyes snapped open. Her howl pierced the humid air like a knife and she leaped forward, clamping electrified jaws around Yungoos' throat. The weasel squealed in agony.

"Enough!" Ilima shouted. "I call!"

Caught between relief and exhaustion, Luna released her grip on Yungoos' throat. The weasel slumped to the ground, heaving, unable to battle.

"My, my, you do have a few tricks up your sleeve," Ilima said, calling Yungoos back into the safety of his Ultra Ball.

Well, not as many as she would have liked. That trick had cost Luna a lot. Despite the glow surrounding the Rockruff's body from the chime of her Shell Bell, the healing only took a small edge off the damage she had taken, which, admittedly, had been a lot.

"Well, I'm not going to push her any farther. Luna, return," Charley called.

The Rockruff's head shot up, ears folded back. She growled, stomping her foot, but there was still the panting, the hard sweating. She was tired.

"zzz-Luna wantzzz to keep goingzzz," Rotom buzzed.

"I know, honey, but you've done enough. That was good, you did really good work. You need to rest now," Charley bit her lip. "Please… Luna."

The Rockruff heaved a heavy sigh and slowly trotted back over to her Trainer. She harrumphed, flopping on the ground next to Sparky. The Pikachu rushed to her friend's side, patting Luna on the snout comfortingly.

"I see," Ilima nodded slowly. Was that approval in his eyes? Charley couldn't be sure, but there was no time to celebrate their small margin of victory over Yungoos.

The real battle was about to start.

"Well, let's finish this, shall we Charley?" Ilima asked, unclipping a second Ultra Ball from his belt. He tossed it into the air and Smeargle formed in the shadow of the red lightning, painted tail in hand.

A slow breath slipped between Charley's lips. She glanced over at Hermes. His moon-like eyes stared into hers. Trusting. Knowing.

 _We can do this. We won't be defeated again._

"We can do this, Hermes," Charley whispered. "I believe in you."

Hermes crooned softly, nuzzling her cheek briefly before taking to the sky. The Rowlet narrowed his eyes, focusing hard on Smeargle.

Ilima grinned. "Let's get this over with. Smeargle, Ember!"

"Hermes, dodge and use Peck!"

Skarmory and Hermes' flight training, put into practical use, showed her just what a great teacher Steven actually was. Hermes shot through the air like a blur, easily moving past Smeargle's Ember. His beak grew long and thin in a shine of bright white light.

Ilima realized his mistake too late. "Quick Attack to dodge!"

But Hermes was already too close. The Rowlet careened into Smeargle's chest. The force of the blow threw the bipedal Pokémon through the air. He screamed in agony, dirt and grass flying into the air as he was driven into the ground. Hermes screeched a hoot of triumph, looping in the air to face this opponent.

 _I will win this! I will show her that we became partners for a reason!_

 _I won't let Charley down!_

The air swirled around her, the torrent of her wings holding her aloft. Her heart thundered with the battle, her blood boiling with excitement. She was ready! She needed the next command!

 _Charley…_

 _Hermes…_

"What?"

Her vision blurred, fuzzed. The world tilted and swayed around her.

 _It's happening again…_ What was happening to her? To them… The feeling was so tangible in her now. _She_ was the one on the battle field. For the briefest moment, she felt it. She and Hermes had become… one? Is that how she would explain it? Or was she so hyped up with adrenaline that her mind was losing in?

Angry, Charley dug her fists into her eyes.

"Get up, Smeargle!"

Ilima's ferocious cry snapped Charley out of her daze. No matter what was happening to her, and to Hermes, they couldn't lose sight of the prize.

Looking up, Charley saw Smeargle struggle to his paws. Amazingly, that one Peck had done incredible damage. Smeargle had released his tail and was gasping for air. But his little brown eyes were narrowed, wrought with determination.

"Don't let the runt beat you, Smeargle! Quick Attack!"

"Leafage, Hermes!"

Smeargle lowered to the ground and, in a blur, disappeared. He reappeared on the left side of the field… no the right… Damn, he was moving so fast! Even with his energy depleted, the Smeargle crossed the field as if he was flying. Hermes released burst after burst of jagged green light, trying to pinpoint the bipedal Pokémon's location. Each of his hits struck the ground just as Smearlge dodged.

Charley gritted her teeth. "Fly in closer!"

Hermes swooped down, hardly hovering above the earth. Then, he streaked forward in a wide swooping motion, light erupting from his tiny, almond shaped beak. The sky lit with the light of his Leafage and the newest crack of thunder. It sent an uneasy shiver up Charley's spine.

Yet, even as the light consumed the field… Smeargle was no where to be seen.

Ilima smirked. "Gotchya."

Cold horror dripped down Charley's spine. She and Hermes looked up.

Smeargle had used his Quick Attack for leverage. He now hovered in the air, for the briefest of moments, just above Hermes.

"Ember!"

"HERMES!"

The whirling torrent of flames cascaded upon the Rowlet like an unkind god's hand to end all. All Charley could hear was his agonized screams as he was consumed in the flames, disappearing as a dark shadow within the fire. Hot tears streaked down her cheeks. There was so much pain… fuck, it blazed all around her… Her skin was on fire… her hair… her feathers…

 _I'm letting her down…_

 _Why couldn't I have been faster…_

 _I could be so much more… I let her down…_

 _No, you didn't let me down, I let you down…_

 _No, Charley…._

 _I._

 _Won't._

 _Lose._

Pain shot up Charley's knees as she collapsed to the earth, though she could hardly sense it, overwhelmed by the agony in her heart, the feel of Smeargle's fire along her own arms. How could she have been so thoughtless? So blind sided by such an obvious move…

"What the heck?"

At Ilima's exclamation, Charley raised her eyes. In the torrent of Smeargle's Ember, a brilliant, white light began to irradiate. Shocked, Smeargle closed his mouth, rolling as he came in contact with the ground.

 _CRACK!_

With the burst of thunder and lightning, the light in the center of the battle field burst. Rain, hot, humid droplets, hailed from the sky, pelting the two Trainer's in its powerful deluge. Sparky dashed to her Trainer's side, trying to hide from the rain. Afraid of the watery onslaught, Luna bumped her nose against Charley's hip, opening her own Great Ball and disappearing inside.

A new creature now hovered in the air, beating long brown and white wings. Twin green leaves covered the Pokémon's forehead and left eye, almost like long bangs, and a little green, leafy bowtie could be seen poking out from beneath the Pokémon's chest feathers.

"zzz-Hermezzz evolved into Dartrixzzz!" Rotom exclaimed, who had chosen to seek shelter in Charley's side pocket.

"Hermes…" Charley covered her mouth. There was no sign of injury on him anywhere. He did look terribly exhausted, his wing beats were much longer and slower, but it was still him. Hermes looked up at her with smaller, but still brown eyes.

He hooted.

"My God," Ilima chuckled. "You and your Pokémon have an unwavering spirit, I will give you that much. But, even a mid-battle evolution will not give you the upperhand! Smeargle, get in there! Ember!"

"zzz-Charley, uzzze Hermezzz new move! Uzzze Razzzor Leaf!" Rotom said hurriedly.

"Huh, okay… Give it a shot, Hermes! Razor Leaf!" Charley shouted.

Hermes easily veered out of the way of Smeargle's oncoming Ember. As he moved, green light began to gather beneath his wings. He swooped into the air, soaring high over Smeargle, unphased by the rain and wind that began to berate them. Bringing a wing to his chest, he cast the light out in a flash. Jagged leaves burst from his wing, sailing directly towards Smeargle.

"Quick Attack to dodge!"

The attack came too quick and Smeargle was too tired. He took the full brunt of the Razor Leaf, which opened up searing cuts along his arms and back. Drops of blood spattered the ground as Smeargle cried out in agony. He clenched his paws tight, collapsing to one knee.

"Fuck!" Ilima spat. The one cool and collected Trial Captain spat with venom and anger. It wasn't towards Charley or Hermes, she realized, but at himself, for letting his Pokémon become so battered. She could see the pain Smeargle was in. If he had been her Pokémon, she would have called it.

Much to her relief, Ilima sighed, "I call, Charley. You win. You and Hermes win." He unclipped Smeargle's ball from his hip, calling his friend back to safety. He pressed his lips to the top of the ball. "You did well, my friend."

As quickly as it had come, the adrenaline began to fade from her limbs. Charley sighed, suddenly terribly exhausted. Even still, Hermes the Dartrix flew over to her side. He was so much bigger now, he came all the way up to her knee! He settled on the ground beside her and she placed a calm hand on his head. She could almost feel the pleasure and exhaustion pouring off of him.

She smiled. "I am so proud of you, Hermes." She kissed his head and the Dartrix cooed, bashfully shuffling his clawed feet.

"That was quite some display out there, Charley."

Charley glanced up to see Ilima standing in front of her. He held a hand out and helped her up in one fluid motion.

 _I can't believe he can go back to cool, calm, and collected just like that,_ she thought, mentally shaking her head. Ilima really was a strange fellow.

"You really have grown in just a week's time," Ilima chuckled. "I am going to expect great things from you and your team now, you know that?"

A blush warmed Charley's face. She was suddenly overly conscious of how soaked through she was. The rain was unrelenting and hard hair was awkwardly matted against her face. Ilima wasn't fairing any better, his pink hair was sopping wet, pushed over his forehead, his once sterling white jeans now awkwardly pasted to his skin.

"I won't let you down, Ilima," she said finally.

Ilima nodded. "I know you won't and, though I'm sure you're ready to start my Trial, I think you and your team have earned some rest. Come, let me treat you to a dry home and some warm food."

Charley sighed wearily. "I would love that."


End file.
